Fuego líquido
by strega-in-progress
Summary: Severus Snape y una profesora nueva...
1. parte 1

Es la primera vez que publico lo que sea en cualquier sitio asi que si por favor alguien lee esto... deja review! Aunque sea malo. Ah, y probablemente lo haya hecho todo al revés, haya puesto los nombres mal, los personajes no sean los que digo... a partir del capítulo cinco, leí Pawn to Queen, de Ridley. No sé si me influenció un poco o no, pero bueno, yo aviso. GRACIAS!!!

1. COMIENZA EL CURSO

Jesse tomó asiento en la gran mesa de profesores de Hogwarts, que presidía el comedor donde cientos de alumnos comenzaban a acomodarse. Sintió un aleteo en el estómago al verse ahí arriba frente a lo que ella misma había sido, y un ligero mareo al intentar evitar pensar lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Aunque tampoco había sido tanto; sólo hacía dos años que ella había terminado en Hogwarts. Miró las caras a su alrededor; ahora compartía con ellos la mesa. Era extraño... todo lo que le rodeaba era extraño. 

Para empezar, Jesse había nacido muggle hija de muggles. Nada mágico en sus orígenes, o en ella misma. Nunca pudo pensar que hubiese algo especial en ella. Y de pronto, a una edad mucho mayor que el resto de sus compañeros, recibió la carta. Había sido admitida en un colegio de magia. Al principio no fue a Hogwarts, sino a un colegio en el que adelantó toda la materia atrasada. Su mente al menos sí se había desarrollado y poseía una gran inteligencia y capacidad que hicieron de esto una tarea fácil; además ella puso todo su empeño: ¡no todos los días se estudia para ser bruja! Jesse aprendió toda la teoría, pero a diferencia de sus compañeros nunca pudo hacerla funcionar; sabía mezclar pociones, pero no lograba que los hechizos que hacían funcionar la mezcla... eso, funcionasen. No paraba de pensar que todo era un error y su estado de ánimo iba de la exaltación a la derrota más absoluta. En dos años, sin embargo, fue admitida a cursar sexto curso en Hogwarts. Y no mucho más tarde, encontró la magia en algún lugar dentro de ella. Además, tenía otro tipo de dones. Mucho tiempo entre magos sin ser bruja ella misma había hecho que desarrollase otras percepciones más allá de lo normalmente posible. Así, tenía un don especial para tratar a la gente, para el subterfugio en la palabra, para allanar los caminos hablando, para convencer; además, sabía evaluar a las personas, sabía cosas, presentía a veces lo tortuoso de sus caminos y sabía como ayudarles. Por eso sus años en Hogwarts, pese a empezar tarde, no fueron tan difíciles como cabía esperar. El sombrero seleccionador la colocó en Gryffindorf, no sin muchas dudas antes,  y allí entabló amistad con un gran número de compañeros. Nunca tuvo enemigos, lo cual no era poco para casi una muggle, menos incluso que squib, que además no dudaba en acercarse ni a los mismísimos Slytherin. 

Una figura sombría interrumpió sus pensamientos. Severus Snape. Recordaba bien a su profesor de Pociones, pese a que sólo le había dado clase unos meses. Solía dejar una huella... difícil de borrar. Observó descuidadamente sus andares felinos, la facilidad con la que podía pasar desapercibido. Intentó ver más allá, pero Snape no era un hombre cerrado; era un hombre hermético. Podía ver dolor, podía ver furia, podía ver poder, mucho poder, y mucha oscuridad. Extraña mezcla, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el resultado no le desagradaba. Y su instinto rara vez le fallaba. Lo único que sabía de Severus Snape era su tendencia a ser injusto con sus alumnos, algunos rumores sobre su pasado demasiado horribles para creerlos y... _que le estaba dirigiendo una mirada torva en ese preciso momento_.

Su vista saltó como casualmente a la profesora McGonagall... ah, la estricta Minerva. Era una gran persona, y una gran bruja, una animago ni más ni menos, pero necesitaba aprender a ... relajarse. A ver un poco más allá de sus gafas. Tal vez debía dejar de adorar y cuidar a sus pequeños Griffindorfs y cuidar de sí misma. A su lado estaba un profesor nuevo, al que no conocía. Llevaba allí desde el año que ella terminó; tenía entendido que sustituía al profesor Flickwick en la materia de historia. No se detuvo en él porque en ese instante la barba color plata de Albus Dumbledore, el director, brilló en la entrada. Al cruzarse con su mirada sus ojos le sonrieron un instante y ella asintió en señal de saludo. El director la había ayudado mucho a enfrentarse a sus diferencias; incluso le había presentado a algunos de los que luego serían sus mejores amigos, grandes magos diferentes de los demás, que le enseñaron que las diferencias la convertían en alguien especial. 

Todos estaban sentados. Jesse tenía a su izquierda al profesor Snape y a su derecha a la profesora McGonagall. Con un suspiro se giró hacia la que parecía ser la peor opción, ya que Minerva susurraba algo a Dumbledore. 

- Snape...

- Señorita Twilinger...

- ¡Oh, vamos, ahora somos compañeros! Puedes dejar las formalidades. 

¿Qué tal han sido estos dos años en Hogwarts?

- Bien supongo. –dijo sin levantar la vista siquiera- Sin mucha novedad. Sólo todo eso de que Voldemort intentara matarnos a todos varias veces...- dijo con sorna- y que hemos cambiado tres veces de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

...Lo cual era un ataque dirigido hacia ella, ya que este era su puesto. Valiente, pensó, no era uno de esos advenedizos que temblaban al oír ese nombre. Pero ni un poco más simpático de lo que lo recordaba. "Esto va a ser difícil de manejar..." pensó para sí. Snape no era alguien que quisiera tener en contra aunque puede que tampoco a favor. Y sabía que empezaba con mal pie; él siempre había querido enseñar su asignatura en vez de Pociones. Jesse pensó que la raíz de su amargura debía de estar en que no se daba cuenta de que había muchos profesores brillantes en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero pocos tan brillantes como el en Pociones. Aunque fuera difícil decidir en cuál era él más poderoso, era más necesario allí. Y, dado el pragmatismo de Slytherin, él debería entenderlo. Pensó que ya se encargaría más tarde de recalcárselo. Pero por ahora se conformó con contestarle un irónicamente compasivo "Una de estas veces será tu turno, tranquilo, Snape".

Con un bufido, Snape se concentró en su comida, y Jesse se encontró con la mirada cariñosa de Minerva McGonagall. Rápidamente entablaron conversación, y se olvidó de la oscura figura de su izquierda. 

Cuando termino la comida, el nuevo profesor se acercó a ella.

- Jessica Twilinger, he oído ¿verdad?

- Sí, hola. ¿Usted es...?

- Oh, bueno, tutéame ¡por Merlín!, que no soy tan mayor.- la verdad es que apenas tendría diez años más que ella.- Profesor Elwyn McRoy, doy clase de Historia de la Magia.

- Sí, eso lo sé. ¿Estudiaste aquí en Hogwarts?

- No, la verdad es que no; pasé varios años estudiando en el un colegio en Francia y luego trabajé en el mundo muggle. 

- ¿Oh, de verdad? Yo soy nacida de muggles, y por muy poco, casi muggle yo también- rió ella.

Y no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ampliara al ver como el trataba de disimular su embarazo ante esta proclama de tan... ejem... humildes orígenes. No provenir de magos era considerado por muchos una deshonra. Otros lo veían normal, pero generalmente no era algo que se anduviese aireando por ahí como una bandera. 

- Y ¿cuál era tu trabajo?

- Oh, de todo un poco. Llegué a televisión ¿sabes? Muy divertidos estos muggles... oh, perdona, no te ofendas...

- Tranquilo- rió. 

Se desembarazó de él tan rápido como pudo. No se le daba bien la charla intrascendente, y había algo en él que no terminaba de gustarle. Cerró tras de sí la pared de su habitación con un conjuro especial; después de todo, había estudiado allí y sabía que a los chicos de sexto les gustaba gastar bromas a los profesores nuevos que no tenían demasiado mal carácter...

Se quitó la capa y la chaqueta. Tendría mucho trabajo. Era buena en su asignatura, pero Dumbledore no sólo la había traído aquí por eso. Sabía que ella era una de las únicas personas capaces de ayudarle a poner orden en Hogwarts en unos momentos tan difíciles como aquellos. La amenaza de Voldemort era cada vez mayor y los nacidos de muggles temían especialmente por sus vidas. Además, la guerra entre Gryffindorf y Slytherin se había vuelto más cruenta que de costumbre. Y no le extrañaba. La casa Slytherin se había echado a perder, lejos de lo que habría esperado su fundador, Salazar Slytherin, y a los profesores les costaba mucho trabajo meterles en cintura y mantenerles alejados del lado oscuro. Salazar Slytherin era conocido por su grandeza, pese a tener algunas costumbres licenciosas. Pero no por su maldad. La casa que había fundado, sin embargo, tenía una reputación cada vez peor. "Merlín sabe que no me gustaría estar al cargo de ella". Esto hizo que sus pensamientos volviesen a Snape, que ostentaba esta responsabilidad. 

Lo había encontrado cambiado. Su pelo... su pelo tenía un aspecto magnífico, diferente de los viejos tiempos. Ah... si dejara de experimentar sus propias pociones... Rió pensando en Snape tras tomar una de las Pociones de Alegría que preparaba otro de sus profesores. Tal vez así conseguiría sonreir. Recordó algunas de las sensaciones que había captado en el Hall, entre los alumnos. Algunas eran simple pánico, pero una le llegó separada, y claramente diferenciada. Alguien no podía dejar de pensar en que Snape había sido secuaz de Voldemort y ahora se había pasado al otro bando. Jesse no leía el pensamiento, primero porque no tenía ese don, y segundo porque no le parecía ético, pero sus percepciones a veces eran tan fuertes que el captar los sentimientos de otros llegaban al extremo de ponerles palabras, como en esta ocasión. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Habría sido Severus Snape uno de los sangrientos seguidores de Voldemort? 

Jesse se preguntó que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos. Era un misterio para ella, algo personal, ya que todos sus dones, todo su esfuerzo parecían rebotar en él como en un muro; no conseguía extraer nada de él... era la primera vez que le pasaba. ¡La gente suele luchar contra las Artes Oscuras, pero nadie sabe luchar contra las Blancas!. No era posible que él lo hiciese a propósito.... ¿o sí? Ah, Snape... todo un misterio.

2. SNAPE

Sólo ya en sus habitaciones, Snape hizo una mueca, pensativo. Esperaba que este curso no deparase tantas sorpresas como el anterior. Aunque con su historial, un hombre como él estaba más que preparado para las sorpresas. Ni siquiera parpadeaba ante la mayoría, en realidad. Sin embargo, el nombramiento como profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de Jessica Twinlinger había conseguido arrancarle algún gesto. Pese a lo que todo el mundo pensaba, no estaba molesto. La verdad era que prefería esa asignatura, aunque le gustaba Pociones, pero sabía que Dumbledore, por alguna razón, quería mantenerle alejado de ella, y probablemente más ahora, con todo lo que sabía sobre él. Bueno, precisamente por eso, tal vez debiera ser él el profesor... sabía muchas más cosas de las que defenderse que el resto... la mayoría las había sufrido en sus propias carnes. Casi rió. 

Con un hechizo, abrió el grifo de la ducha. Se quitó la capa despacio y la colocó perfectamente estirada sobre la silla. Su habitación tenía aspecto de celda de monje, y lo sabía, pero nunca le había importado. Después de todo, no le gustaban demasiado las visitas... Cuando hasta la manilla de la puerta estaba empañada, Snape se metió a la ducha. Dejó que el agua golpease con fuerza cada milímetro de su piel, y durante unos minutos pareció como si el agua pudiese borrar todo lo anterior. Pero no podía permitirse distraerse ni un solo segundo. Salió de la ducha y se secó. Se peino el pelo con los dedos, sacudiendo la cabeza, y sin molestarse en mirarse al espejo, aún empañado, salió. No utilizaba mucho aquel espejo. Conocía de memoria su imagen, su piel blanca que contrastaba con su pelo negro; esa imagen que tanto escalofriaba a los niños de primero. Bien. Eso sí que le hizo sonreír. Recordaba a sus propios profesores, nada parecido a los de hoy. Minerva McGonagall sí que le había dado clase, pero aún ella se estaba ablandando con el tiempo. Una gran profesora,  y una gran bruja. 

Recordaba sus tiempos de Hogwarts como si hubiese sido ayer. Y la verdad es que no quería recordarlos porque no fueron en absoluto buenos tiempos, con esos Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew todo el tiempo machacando a los demás. Sin embargo, los años habían puesto las cosas en su sitio. Black había pasado doce años en Azkaban. Puede que fuera inocente de los cargos que se le imputaban, pero al menos había pagado con creces sus deudas adolescentes. Pettigrew... bueno, esa era una cuenta que daba por saldada. O al menos la daría, en no mucho tiempo. Lupin seguía cargando con su propia vida y su propio castigo, y Potter... en realidad no se alegraba de su muerte. Le hubiese gustado un escarmiento para ese estúpido engreído, pero le apenó conocer su muerte... y la de Lily. No conseguía mirar a su hijo; tan parecido al padre que una vez le hizo la vida imposible que casi hasta le daba escalofríos. Temía un día no poder aguantarse, agarrarlo y estrangularlo en plena clase. Sonrió ante este pensamiento, pero sacudió la cabeza... dudaba que eso fuera del agrado de Dumbledore. 

Se tumbó en la cama. Sabía que no iba a dormirse; no al menos hasta que fuera la madrugada. Apenas dormía, y cuando lo hacía dormía con un ojo abierto, aunque no literalmente. Ni siquiera durmiendo podía permitirse descansar. Pero estaba agotado. El pensamiento de empezar de nuevo las clases caía sobre él como cuando era un estudiante de segundo año. Cerró los ojos, pero el sueño volvió a rehuirle una noche más. Se levantó y decidió ir al aula de pociones. Tenía que encontrar una fórmula tan fuerte que hasta él se durmiese... el problema con ese tipo de fórmulas es que no permitían que fuese un sueño ligero del que se pudiera despertar ante cualquier intrusión. 

No es que tuviese miedo de un ataque nocturno. En realidad, le daba lo mismo. Sólo tenía su propia vida, y dudaba que a nadie le sirviese para mucho, vivo o muerto. Pero ser un espía que está traicionando a Voldemort no era una de las cosas más seguras para hacer... y su cuerpo estaba educado para evitar el peligro. 

Inclinado sobre el caldero, se puso a mezclar los ingredientes.

3.UN DÍA AGITADO

Las clases fueron mucho más divertidas de lo que Jesse esperaba. Los hechizos defensivos que conocía eran bastante útiles y mucho más interesantes que los que solían aprenderse en Hogwarts en el pasado. Los chicos rieron especialmente con el Cabrara; cuando gritabas Cabraram a tu enemigo, si este intentaba atacarte se convertía en una cabra. El único percance fue que ese maldito Draco Malfoy se negaba a volver a convertir a Neville Longbottom en él mismo, y se empeñaba en hacerle comer hierba. 

Después de la comida, empezó a preparar sus clases del día siguiente. Había traído un raro espécimen de gnomo que se confundía con el simpático pero engorroso gnomo casero, pero que podía llegar a matar en minutos, y también podía convertirse en un gigante de más de dos metros cuando estaba a punto de ser vencido e inclinar la balanza a su favor. Para esa clase necesitaba el contrahechizo, por si algún alumno resultaba afectado, y la poción que impedía que fuese dañino al aumentar de tamaño, ya que ninguno de sus alumnos era tan poderoso como para poder controlarlo en esa forma. 

Llamó suavemente a la puerta del aula de pociones, que se abrió chirriando un poco. Se asomó, pero no vio a nadie dentro. De pronto, como de ninguna parte, salió la figura oscura de Severus Snape. 

- ¿Sí?

- Hola... yo...- notó sus temores adolescentes volver. Era increíble el efecto que este hombre podía producir en la gente, especialmente en una mujer ya crecida y segura de sí misma. Se enfureció con sus piernas por temblar. ¡Él ya no podía quitarle puntos de Gryffindorf! ¿O si?- Necesito una poción para evitar que el gnomo gigantis sea dañino en su forma gigantesca. ¿Podrías prestarme algunos ingredientes que no tengo?- procuró dar un tono de dureza a su voz.

- ¿Qué ingredientes necesitas?

- Raíz de mandrágora fresca y lupus.

Snape abrió un pequeño armario y le tendió un pequeño botecito en el que se leía "lupus". 

- Las mandrágoras acaban de terminar su crecimiento. No tengo raíz fresca, pero si me acompañas, podemos recogerlas ahora mismo. 

- De acuerdo, pero puedo hacerlo yo sola, no es necesario que me...

- ¿Puedes recoger raíz de mandrágora tú sola? Enhorabuena, porque creo que ninguno de nosotros somos capaces de hacerlo. 

Ella se maldijo. Lo que había querido decir es que podía pedir ayuda a otra persona. Alguien que no fuera tan desagradable con ella, maldita sea. ¿Donde estaba toda su diplomacia, su aplomo, su brillantez? Se encaminaron hacia los invernaderos. Ella se tapó con la capucha, porque llovía ligeramente.

- No tienes que venir, si no quieres. Puedo pedir ayuda a alguien

- Yo también necesito raíz de mandrágora fresca.- dijo él, sin más. Luego pensó en porqué decía esto, si no era verdad. Era un ingrediente que apenas usaba, ya que la raíz de mandrágora en polvo que tenía en el laboratorio le bastaba para casi todo.- Si quieres puedo pedirle ayuda a Filch y preparar la poción para mañana, si la necesitas. – dijo al ver que los rizos pelirrojos de ella empezaban a gotear por la lluvia.

Ella parpadeó. ¿Estaba él siendo amable? Toda una sorpresa.

- Quiero decir, estaría más tranquilo si la preparase yo. No me gustaría que nadie saliese herido.

- Qué susto. Por un segundo había pensado que estabas siendo... amable

Para su sorpresa, algo como una suave risa le respondió. Sus ojos la miraban burlones. No hablaron más hasta llegar al invernadero. Una vez allí, se pusieron los guantes y las orejeras, y desenterraron una mandrágora macho. No había nada peor que intentar cortarle un trozo de raíz a una mandrágora macho. Salvo tal vez hacerlo bajo la escrutadora mirada de Snape. Este sujetaba la mandrágora mientras ella apuntaba su varita hacia la planta y murmuraba "Indolorus" y luego "Petrificatum". Pero nada de esto acallaba el grito de la mandrágora, que le llegaba amortiguado por las orejaras; sólo servía para que se estuviese quieta y no sintiese nada. La raíz volvería a crecer en menos de unas horas. Aún así, vaciló con el cuchillo en la mano. Los dedos hábiles de Snape, entonces, rodearon su mano y la empujaron hacia abajo, haciendo un corte rápido y preciso. Volvieron a plantar la mandrágora. Ella esperaba algún comentario de él sobre sus vacilaciones pero él se quitó lentamente las orejeras y no dijo nada. 

Caminaron en silencio hacia los muros del castillo. Una vez allí, Snape troceó la raíz y separó los trozos en dos botes. Le tendió el más grande y guardó el otro en el armarito. 

- Puedes hacer aquí la poción, si quieres. No es buena idea prepararla en las habitaciones. 

Ella pensó que sería una buena ocasión para intentar sacar algo en claro sobre él.

- Si no te importa...

- En absoluto. – con un apenas perceptible movimiento de varita abrió el armarito de la pared.- coge cuanto necesites.

Y para su desilusión, salió, cerrando la puerta tras él. Ella terminó rápidamente la poción y después de limpiar todo volvió a su habitación. De pronto, notó en sus oídos la voz de Minerva McGonagall. Su habitación estaba protegida de forma que cuando alguien llamaba o quería entrar ella lo oyese, estuviese donde estuviese. Dio un golpe con la varita y la pared se abrió, dejando entrar a la profesora McGonagall, que con un elegante movimiento confirmó que aprobaba la decoración más bien simple del cuarto.

- ¿Qué tal, querida? Sólo quería ver qué tal te habías instalado y cómo habían ido tus primeras clases.

- La verdad es que han sido estupendas... y Hogwarts es un sitio maravilloso. Hay mucha más calma aquí que en cualquier otro lugar.

- Sí, es cierto... es una de las razones por las que me gusta tanto enseñar aquí.

"Puedo imaginarme otras" pensó Jesse, pero sin maldad. Apreciaba de veras a la profesora McGonagall. De hecho, había seguido en contacto con ella tras terminar el colegio, y casi se podía decir que, salvando la diferencia de edad y costumbres eran algo así como amigas.

- Pero hija, ¡estás empapada!- había olvidado secarse, y con el calor del aula de pociones ni se había dado cuenta de que la ropa se le pegaba a la piel. 

- Sí... he salido con Snape al invernadero a por raíz de mandrágora. 

- Pero cambiate... y a propósito de Snape, ¿qué tal? Lo más duro de los nuevos profesores de Hogwarts, según dicen, es ser colegas de su antiguo profesor de Pociones- rió. – no, es broma. ¿Qué tal te manejas con el resto de nosotros?

- Pues... la verdad, no he tenido mucha opción de hablar. Con mis antiguos profesores, la verdad es que bien; siempre me llevé bien con ellos, excepto con Sybill, pero tengo entendido que apenas baja a las horas comunes

- Es cierto- el rostro de Minerva se había puesto algo serio al mencionar a Sybill. Jesse sabía que la profesora de Adivinación, que no paraba de profetizar muertes de alumnos hasta aterrorizarlos, no era del agrado de McGonagall, como tampoco del suyo. La había visto convertir grandes magos en un hatajo de nervios inútiles. – Y ¿qué tal ese nuevo al que no conocías, Elwyn? ¿Sabes que fue modelo? Las alumnas están encantadas con él- ri

- Oh, McRoy... no lo sé. Apenas hablé con él.

- ¿Sí? Pues él apenas te quitó ojo de encima en toda la noche- rió de nuevo, nerviosamente, medio escandalizada por su propio comentario. 

- Oh, vamos, Minerva.... ¿vas a dedicarte tú ahora a profetizar romances?

Las dos rieron.

- ¿Qué tal todos esos asuntos del joven Harry Potter y sus dos amigos contra Voldemort? ¿Es cierto todo lo que se cuenta?

- Sí, bueno. Tú aún estabas aquí en su primer año, así que supongo que recordaras todo el asunto de la piedra filosofal

- Sí, no fue algo como para olvidarlo...

- En el colegio se respira el miedo, Jessica...- Jesse levantó la vista sorprendida. Hacía mucho que nadie la llamaba por su nombre completo.

- Pero Hogwarts es...

- Lo sé, lo sé, el lugar más seguro bajo el mando de Albus Dumbledore... es el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, pero me preocupa que Voldemort pueda lograr algo contra él, ahora que cada día su poder aumenta un poco más

- ¿Y cómo está él?

- ¿Quién? ¿Dumbledore? ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

- Vamos, Minerva, no vas a decirme que vosotros no...- ante la cara de no entender de la profesora, Jesse se sorprendió- ¡Oh! ¡Así que es verdad que no hay nada!

McGonagall parecía estar entre aturdida y escandalizada

- Verás, cuando éramos alumnos en Gryffindorf se rumoreaba... bueno, ya me entiendes. Y la verdad es que mis instintos nunca me dijeron lo contrario.

- ¿Yo... y Dumbledore?

- Bueno, Minerva, ser profesora de este colegio no significa hacer votos de ningún tipo que yo sepa... y como sois tan afines eso da lugar a rumores, pero supongo que siempre pasa.- se disculpó.

- No, si no me molesta, es... gracioso, si lo piensas. Ja, ja, ja, yo y Albus...

Jesse respiró aliviada. Pero no pudo evitar el sentimiento de que incluso si ella misma no quería admitirlo sí había algo entre Dumbledore y McGonagall... y que Minerva se había sentido en cierto modo halagada ante sus comentarios. Lo que si sabía todo el mundo era la admiración mutua que se profesaban ambos. 

Continuaron conversando un rato sobre algunos alumnos,  y fue advertida contra Draco Malfoy entre otras cosas. Después, se tumbó en la cama, y se quedó dormida, y no se despertó para bajar a cenar. Su primer día como profesora en Hogwarts... estaba demasiado agotada bajo el peso de esa idea.

4. MCROY y SNAPE

Elwyn se enfureció al ver que Jessica Twilinger no había bajado a cenar. Al pasar sus ojos por su silla vacía, se encontró con los de Snape, vacíos de cualquier expresión que él supiera interpretar. Demonios, ese hombre de veras conseguía ponerle nervioso... por las noches a veces por los pasillos estaba a punto de tener infartos cuando aparecía silenciosamente por cualquier esquina... sin embargo, le gustaba su forma de caminar. Para alguien como él, que había sido modelo muggle, estas cosas eran importantes. Incluso, aunque le daba vergüenza confesarlo, había intentado imitar el airoso movimiento que la capa de Snape hacía cuando este se giraba, pero sus capas de seda no conseguían esa gracia. Aunque sin duda no la necesitaban. El brillo y los oscuros colores de las capas ya eran bastante dignos de admiración.

De hecho, hoy había estrenado su mejor capa verde botella. Tenía la intención de acercarse a preguntarle a Jessica por su primer día en Hogwarts. Era una chica muy guapa, y la verdad era que en Hogwarts no había muchas oportunidades entre el profesorado. A pesar de sus orígenes, tenía unos dones bastante especiales, y su seguridad, y cada movimiento de su melena pelirroja le causaban un efecto extrañamente embriagador, que le hacía más difícil pensar con coherencia. 

- ¿Qué tal se apaña nuestra chica nueva?- le preguntó a McGonagall

- Bien, bien, sin duda. Es una chica resuelta, no creo que tenga ningún problema.- Minerva luchó por contener una sonrisa ante la pregunta.- A propósito Snape, por lo que sé habéis estado en el invernadero. ¿No habrás visto por casualidad si mi Lilum ha florecido ya?

Severus negó con la cabeza y bajo la vista. Los ojos de Elwyn le miraron con una mezcla de desprecio, miedo y ... ¿qué era eso? Enfado, al saber que le había arrebatado minutos con su presa. Luego, cuando se serenó se tranquilizó, y miró de arriba abajo a Snape. Se rió ante las probabilidades. Estaba seguro de que antes del fin del semestre conseguiría tener a la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en el bolsillo, pero aunque no fuera así, estaba claro que Snape no representaba una amenaza... ni parecía que él tuviese ningún interés en serlo. Como si pudiese planteárselo. No es que fuera un tipo feo... más bien era un tipo tenebroso.  Y no digamos su conversación....

Minerva sonrió al ver la reacción de McRoy. Le molestó su mirada de desprecio a Snape. La verdad es que no entendía muy bien de donde venía su afecto por este. Incluso siendo alumno suyo, el sarcasmo ya se contaba entre sus principales modos de dirigirse a los demás. Minerva sabía que había sido secuaz de Voldemort, y que probablemente había cometido muchas atrocidades, incluso antes que Dumbledore. Lo sabía desde el día en que le vio llegar, manchado de sangre, sin duda torturado por varias de las Maldiciones Imperdonables, retorcido de dolor, pero sin decir una palabra. Ese día lo supo, pero extrañamente, se calló. E hizo bien. No fue el propio dolor lo que hizo volver a Snape al lado correcto, sino el ajeno, y sin duda hacía mucho más bien a su causa ahora que les acercaba las intrigas de Voldemort que nunca. Minerva admiraba que pese a lo mucho que había sufrido, había logrado volverse muy fuerte; lo suficiente como para ir al lado oscuro... y regresar. Además, y especialmente como profesora, admiraba su brillantez. Tenía un cerebro privilegiado y era uno de los mejores magos que ella conocía. Y conocía a muchos de los mejores. Lo que no conseguía comprender era esa especie de afán de repeler a la gente, con esas miradas de odio, que ella suponía más dirigido hacia sí mismo que hacia los demás. En fin, era poco probable que él se lo dijese; no era lo que se decía muy comunicativo. De cualquier forma, no soportaba que el engreído de McRoy le mirase así. Esa rata sin cerebro... sólo estaba en ese puesto como favor personal a Fudge, el ministro de magia, del que era sobrino. El ministro había tardado en convencer a Dumbledore, al que el nepotismo no le gustaba demasiado, pero cuando Flickwick decidió retirarse tras más de 300 años de servicio, se vio entre la espada y la pared. Y una cosa es que ese estúpido, bueno, pretendiese a Jesse, a la que por cierto se alegraba mucho de tener allí de nuevo, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que menospreciase a una de las mentes más brillantes que sin duda iba a tener oportunidad de conocer. 

Como si a Snape le importara. Aunque parecía impasible total, por dentro estaba divertido. Sabía que hubiese debido hervir de furia, pero hacía mucho tiempo que había superado esos sentimientos. Lo que pensaban los demás no le importaba en absoluto. Y había quedado demostrado que así todo era mucho más fácil, y mejor. Los demás le temían y le dejaban en paz, si es que él iba a conseguir estar en paz alguna vez, algo que no parecía probable. Decidió no seguir por ese camino. No le importaba lo que pensasen los demás, pero la verdad es que era muy poco probable que alguno llegase a despreciarle tanto como él se despreciaba a sí mismo. Snape no se daba cuenta de que esta era una de las razones por las que le era indiferente todo cuanto dijeran. Lo que sí sabía era que él si que despreciaba a ese McRoy, andando por ahí con su preciosa cabeza vacia de todo contenido. Era una de las peores adquisiciones de Hogwarts, aunque él, desde luego, no pensaba cuestionar las decisiones del Director, al que tenía en alta estima.

Oh, por ejemplo la idea de contratar a Twilinger le había puesto furioso al principio, pero había que reconocer que la chica tenía una mente rápida, y era una bruja muy buena... Por lo que creía recordar de sus tiempos de estudiante, solía tener unas ideas bastante peculiares. Interesantes, divertidas incluso. No le gustaba mucho el trabajo, pero sabía mucho más que el resto de los alumnos. Bien, sin duda la habían puesto a prueba con esa historia tan rara de no ser bruja hasta... bueno, mucho más tarde que los demás. Él sabía lo que era sentirse diferente, y sin embargo la chica tenía aplomo... había sido muy diferente de él. Le vino a la cabeza lo nervioso que se ponía cuando parecía que los mechones pelirrojos iban a meterse en el caldero, y sonrió al recordar los comentarios que él le había dirigido. Aunque su asignatura la aprobó con buena nota, porque a pesar de todo, él tenía que reconocerle los méritos. Una lástima, o no, según se mire, que él sólo le diese clase unos meses. Ella había adelantado mucho en algunas materias en el otro colegio, entre ellas, Pociones, pero le faltaba mucho en las asignaturas más prácticas, y por eso su horario en hogwarts había sido diferente de el de los demás. Aún la veía con esa llamarada que era su pelo corriendo por los pasillos bajo su mirada reprobadora, y le parecía increíble que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo.

No se sintió mayor. No lo era. Pero sintió un pinchazo de pena al pensar todas las cosas que ya habían pasado y quedaban demasiado lejos para ser cambiadas, arregladas, para colocar las piezas en su lugar. Snape miró su vaso con su habitual frialdad y con un poco de sospecha. Hacía mucho que no sentía pena. De hecho hacía mucho que no sentía nada. Pero el vaso estaba libre de cualquier cosa que no fuera agua; se le daba muy bien encontrar todo tipo de venenos... ni siquiera un Borgia le hubiese engañado. 

Se levantó de la mesa mucho antes que los demás y se retiró a su habitación. Había un libro que quería leer. Sin querer, su mirada se encontró consigo misma en el espejo. La apartó rápidamente, incluso pareció palidecer de pronto. 

En otro espejo, McRoy se devolvía una malévola sonrisa mientras pensaba en algo que se le acababa de ocurrir. 

5. UNA LLAMADA DE DUMBLEDORE y ALGUNOS SUCESOS

La clase con el gnomo no podía haber ido mejor. Los alumnos habían gritado entusiasmados cuando este atacó a Malfoy, y no querían que Jesse hiciese el contrahechizo inmediatamente, aunque ella lo hizo. No quería problemas con Lucius Malfoy. Y cuando el gnomo, al que horas antes había dado la poción, se hizo gigante, no hizo daño a nadie, aunque ella les explicó cómo intentar combartirlo en caso de que no hubiese tomado poción. 

Por el pasillo, el fénix del director se posó ante ella y la condujo hasta el despacho de Dumbledore. Ella sonrió. Aquel ave siempre la había imresionado profundamente.

- Buenos días, señor director

- Buenos días, Jessica- dijo aquella voz dulcemente gutural.- Sólo quería preguntarte qué tal tus primeros días, ya que ayer no bajaste a cenar. 

- Oh, bien, muchas gracias. La verdad es que... me he divertido bastante en estas clases.

- Y los alumnos también, por lo que tengo entendido- ella se sonrojó.

- Eh... director... ¿Dónde está Hagrid? Tenía entendido que estaría enseñando Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas...

El director sonrió ampliamente. No era ningún secreto el cariño que le profesaba Hagrid. La verdad es que ella no entendía como alguien podía no querer a aquel infantil gigantón. Había sido uno de sus mejores amigos en sus años de estudiante.

- No dudo de que el tendrá tantas ganas de verte como tú a él. Ha ido a Londres por asuntos personales, pero volverá antes de una semana. ¿Qué tal ves las cosas por aquí?

- Un poco revueltas

- Espero que puedas ayudarme algo con eso. 

- La verdad, Dumbledore, no veo que podría yo hacer al respecto... especialmente en el tema de las casas. El odio entre Slytherin y Gryffindorf va a peor por momentos. En clase intento que sea evidente que lo censuro, pero esta imagen sólo les dura unos minutos desde que pasan por el umbral. Y pese a que pongo toda mi voluntad que piensen así, no consigo que la convicción les dure ni siquiera durante toda la clase... ¡hoy no querían dejarme librar a Malfoy del ataque de un gnomo gigantis!

- Sí, ese Malfoy es un bicho a parte...

- ¡Dumbledore!- jadeó sorprendida

- Ja, ja., ja... perdona  hija, me hago mayor y a veces...pero sigues igual que siempre. Confía en ti misma. Encontrarás algo que puedas hacer. Además, ese odio hacia Slytherin a ti no te afecta... conseguirás proyectar eso. Tranquila. Además, primero hay que empezar por el profesorado. Hay demasiadas rivalidades aquí y no podemos permitirnos que Lord Voldemort- había olvidado que Dumbledore nunca temía pronunciar su nombre, y sonrió- divida y venza, citando a alguien que seguro que has estudiado.

- Julio Cesar... una cita muggle

- Sí... y no. ¿No sabes que César fue brujo una vez? Aunque debo decir que fue mucho mejor emperador. Y perdió los poderes muy joven.

- Que los... ¿perdió?

- Sí. Los druidas cuyos pueblos conquistó lo maldijeron. Pero sobre eso puedes preguntarle a nuestro nuevo profesor de Historia. ¿Qué piensas de él?

- No he hablado mucho con él. Tengo entendido que es el sobrino del Ministro Fudge, ¿no?

- Si, lo es... – dijo Dumbledore suspirando. Luego, dándole un golpecito en la espalda, habló- No quisiera entretenerte más. Sin duda ibas a algún sitio...

Jesse se despidió y se dirigió a su habitación. Estuvo allí repasando sus clases hasta la comida. El director estuvo ausente. Había salido de Hogwarts. La verdad es que el colegio se sentía más seguro con el director dentro. Era un lugar seguro, pero más que otra cosa, _tenía_ un director seguro. Eran conscientes de que en gran parte, era su poder lo que los protegía. Además de su omnisciencia... Dumbledore siempre parecía estar al tanto de todo, eternamente paciente y optimista como era.

En la comida por fin tuvo oportunidad de hablar con McRoy... y la verdad es que la conversación le divirtió ampliamente. Había tenido conversaciones mejores incluso con sus alumnos de primero. Al levantar la vista, exasperada, había captado la mirada de Snape, indiferente, aunque habría jurado que al Slytherin le divertía verla en esa situación.

No volvió a su habitación enseguida, ya que pasó por la sala común de Griffindorf, lo que le trajo una oleada de recuerdos. Por eso, fue a buscar a su lechuza, que descansaba en la lechucería. A ella le gustaba tenerla consigo, pero sabía que de vez en cuando el animal disfrutaba estando con otras de su especie. Allí encontró a Snape y Sybill, que, cómicamente, no se dirigían ni una palabra, y que apenas musitaron un saludo ante su entrada. Cómica pareja. En el último segundo decidió  utilizar una lechuza del colegio y dejar descansar a Trix, la suya. Además, sería mucho más divertido, ya que su carta era para sus excompañeros de Hogwarts y era su primera lechuza oficial. Escribió cuatro cartas iguales, y se las entregó a un macho grande, con las instrucciones. Este casi pareció ofendida por las especificaciones. Mientras escribía algo, Snape murmuró entre dientes:

- ¿Contactando con las viejas amistades, Twilinger?

Ella dio un respingo

- Sí, es maravilloso tener amigos... – luego pensó que tal vez había sido un comentario algo cruel y buscó algo que decir, aunque él no pareció inmutarse en absoluto ante la frase. 

- Debe serlo, sin duda. Aunque eso que tú llamas amigos... en fin.- y se dio la vuelta con ese estilo marcial pero flexible que sólo el podía imprimirle a sus andares. 

Jesse rió. Una vez más, punto para Snape. Le divertía mucho este profesor. Le gustaba no tener ni idea de por donde iba a salir, y no sólo por sus comentarios, sino también literalmente, por su manía de aparecer como de la nada. Si Jesse no hubiese sabido que no se podía hacer Apparatum en Hogwarts, hubiese pensado que el no paraba de hacerlo, y aparecer por cualquier esquina sólo por el placer de darle un buen susto a alguien. 

Jesse se fue a su habitación. Le pareció ir unos pasos detrás de ella, pero no vio nada. Por un segundo pensó en ese Harry Potter y Weasley y Granger, con su capa de invisibilidad, pero se relajó. Abrió la pared murmurando la complicada red de hechizos y golpes de varita que la protegían... mucho peor que cuando intentaba entrar en casa a los quince habiendo bebido, pensó sonriendo. Qué lejos quedaba todo aquello. Aunque algunos de sus vicios autodestructivos seguían acompañándola. Por eso tal vez le apetecía ver a sus amigos de nuevo. Beber hasta perder un poco ese rígido control que tanto la agobiaba, hacer algunos hechizos graciosos, y luego volver a su vida... Dumbledore y todos los demás siempre fueron muy indulgentes con ella a ese respecto. No es que fuera alcohólica ni nada. Otras veces era otra cosa. Pero necesitaba salirse de la norma y hacer algo autodestructivo de vez en cuando. 

Estaba tan sumida en estos pensamientos que todo lo que pasó le pilló por sorpresa. Estaba dirigiendo su varita hacia el hueco abierto en la pared pensando en ver a su cuadrilla, pero antes de poder levantarla, le llegó una oleada de... de malas intenciones, y fue demasiado tarde. Un ruido de cristales rotos y todo se volvió borroso. Gritó, y el gritó salió de su garganta, pero se cortó a la mitad. Sólo había oscuridad

6. ATACADA

De pronto, en las sombras, una voz sorprendentemente suave acarició su adormilado cerebro.

"No va a pasarte nada"- decía la voz, susurrando- "no va a pasarte nada" 

Ella lo sabía. Si fuera alguien con malas intenciones, lo habría notado. Pero estaba tranquila. De pronto recordó el pánico que la había atacado antes de caer al suelo, desmayada, drogada o lo que fuese. No podía ser la misma persona, porque quien fuera que se había colado en su habitación iba cargado de maldad. Y esta voz era casi dulce, y sólo quería conducirla fuera del abismo tenebroso en el que se encontraba. 

Un zumbido de fondo, y por encima, esa voz de nuevo. Se sentía como si ella misma hubiese entrado dentro de su mente y su mente no fuese más que un cuarto oscuro. Y en el cuarto, en sus oídos, resonaba esa voz. 

"Escúchame, Jessica... tienes que abrir la boca" y lo repetía una y otra vez, pacientemente. "Muy bien. Así. Te vas a poner bien", y de pronto o mucho después, Jesse no hubiese sabido precisarlo, el zumbido empezó a convertirse en las voces preocupadas de Dumbledore, la señora Pomfrey y McGonagall, y la voz se convirtió en un siseó y ella la reconoció como _la voz de Snape_.

Sintió un escalofrío en el espina dorsal. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. La mano de Snape en su espalda la ayudó a incorporarse, y sin mirarla a los ojos, le hizo beber algo más de una copa. Después se levantó y dejó pasar a Dumbledore y McGonagall. 

- Voy a preparar más poción. Luego la subiré, señora Pomfrey. 

Dumbledore le dio las gracias efusivamente y se acercó a ella. Le preguntó por el ataque y por su estado y ella, con dificultad, consiguió articular lo poco que recordaba. 

- Snape iba hacia sus habitaciones y te oyó gritar- se le ocurrió el gracioso pensamiento de que nunca había pensado dónde estaban las habitaciones de Snape. Excepto las de McGonagall y Figgs (que había llevado a todo el mundo más de una vez a ver a  sus gatos), la verdad es que no sabía dónde estaban las habitaciones de sus compañeros, sólo sus despachos. Lentamente volvió a la realidad. – Su llamada alertó a Fawkes, que pronto voló a buscarme, y entre los dos te trajimos a la enfermería. Snape dice que parecen los efectos de una poción gaseosa que es capaz de dejar a la gente inconsciente durante días, y que, curiosamente, uno de los elementos para preparar la contrapoción faltaba de su armario. Por eso hemos tardado algo más de tiempo. El pobre ha tenido que salir a buscarla.

- ¿Más tiempo?- le parecía que todo había pasado en unos segundos, y se asustó.

- Bueno, ha pasado la hora de la cena, pero tranquila, la cena del mismo día- sonrió al ver su alivio. – Ahora- dijo mirando a la señora Pomfrey- Minerva y yo vamos a dejarte descansar. – La señora Pomfrey asintió  severamente.

- Señora Pomfrey- dijo Minerva McGonagall dirigiendose a la enfermera- el profesor Snape se ha ofrecido para darle la poción a Jessica cada hora. Podrá usted dormir

La enfermera murmuró algunas maldiciones, y Jesse se fijó en que Dumbledore se hacía el sordo con una sonrisa divertida. Pomfrey comentó algo sobre ser perfectamente competente en su trabajo, y Jesse pudo oír como Minerva le susurraba al oído:

- Poppy, te vendría bien dormir. Trabajas mucho. Además, así matas dos pájaros de un tiro; ella va a curarse igual, Severus es un profesor altamente competente y además, por lo que me ha parecido observar, bastante insomne. No le haría ningún mal estar entretenido. Tal vez así pueda dormir algo entre hora  y hora. Y si eso ocurre, tú estás aquí para vigilar que Jesse no se quede sin su poción.

Con lo que Madame Pomfrey se quedó más que satisfecha. La verdad es que, si alguien tenía pinta de insomne, ese era Snape. No parecía que utilizase la noche para dormir, al menos. Pero no tenía demasiado claro si la idea de tener precisamente a Snape para cuidarla le hacía mucha gracia. Quitándole un mechón de la cara, Minerva y Dumbledore le dieron las buenas noches y la dejaron sola, mientras Madame Pomfrey iba a prepararse una cama unas cortinas más allá.

Sólo en ese momento lo sintió. Volvió a revivir ese instante en el que había sentido esa corriente de malas intenciones. ¿Voldemort? No, en absoluto tan poderoso. Algún alumno, tal vez. No, cómo explicarlo... no necesitaba explicarlo porque la gente ya sabía que tenía el don de la percepción, pero a veces a la gente estas percepciones se le hacían difíciles de comprender. La agresión había tenido algo de adulta, y había tenido un motivo, que ella iba a averiguar. Y Dumbledore lo sabía, también. O nunca hubiese permitido que alguien se hiciese cargo de ella, que se podía perfectamente cuidar sola. A no ser que hubiese otro motivo. Y se adormiló pensando cuál podía ser. 

Se despertó. ¿Quién le iba a decir que se iba a quedar dormida? Su sentido de las cosas volvió a funcionar. No había pasado mucho tiempo al menos. Un frasco en su mesilla hizo que se girara hacia su izquierda. Sentado en una silla y sin hacer el menor movimiento perceptible, estaba Snape. La verdad es que el hombre asustaría a cualquiera, pensó. Despertarse así y encontrarse con sus ojos fríos, y duros, imposibles de interpretar fijos en ti. Tuvo un escalofrío pero no fue desagradable. No le gustaba que nadie la mirase mientras dormía aunque tenía que admitir la sensación que sentía por dentro era bastante agradable. No había pensado que podía tener miedo pero tener a una persona que no te quitase la vista de encima mientras duermes la noche que has sido atacada... bien, la hacía sentirse segura. Incluso aunque esa persona fuera Severus Snape. ¿O era precisamente porque era él?

- Siento darte tanto trabajo esta noche

Él no contestó. Vaya... no era empezar con muy buen pie.

- Errr...

- Si vas a darme las gracias o algo así, déjalo.- Su tono era frío- Pasaba por allí, y tenías la... puerta abierta.- La verdad es que el término puerta no encajaba muy bien, pero la pared abierta era mucho peor. Decidió cambiar de tema a algo que le atrajese más.

- ¿Qué poción era?- le pareció que el ponía cara de preocupación. 

- Oh, bueno, el término en latín es complicado...

- Pero... ¿cuál era? O ¿qué ingredientes tenía?

- Bueno, no es muy usada, pero se la conoce como  Muerte en Vida- dijo suavemente mirando al suelo

Jesse tragó saliva. Conocía esa poción. De hecho conocía casi toda la teoría referente a Pociones. Y Snape lo sabía, y sin duda también sabía que esa poción tenía muchas posibilidades de matar a quien la tomaba si no estaba perfectamente realizada. Ninguna ley prohibía usarla, porque era muy poco conocida, pero uno o dos de sus ingredientes eran ilegales. Además, lo más peligroso no era la poción, sino el antídoto. Era muy difícil de mezclar, y era muy posible que te dejase en estado de inconsciencia de por vida. Por eso se solía esperar a que las víctimas se despertaran solas, pero eso podía llevar semanas, incluso meses en los peores casos. Miró la copa con horror. Sólo las manos expertas de Snape hubiesen sido capaz de realizar ese antídoto. Lo miró agradecida y le pareció que las comisuras de su boca se torcían, y que él se removía incómodo, recibiendo la oleada de agradecimiento con desagrado. 

Pero...

- ¿Quién puede ser tan estúpido o tan cruel para utilizar esa poción? - _¿Y porqué a mí?_ Se preguntó para sus adentros- si querían dejarme inconsciente podían haber utilizado cualquier otra poción, si los hechizos eran demasiado difíciles. Y si hubiesen querido hacerme daño hay muchas otras pociones gaseosas que pueden causar daños más graves, incluso que pueden llegar a matar.

Snape asintió con la cabeza. Le gustaba que la gente supiese de pociones raras. Pocas veces tenía ocasión de discutirlas. Eso había hecho que se olvidara de lo apasionante que podía ser el tema a veces.

- Sólo sirve para dejar a alguien inconsciente, como muerto. No tiene ningún otro uso, por eso es bastante estúpido usarla. No tiene otro sentido, no se lo busques. 

Le pareció que escondía algo.

- Pero... – insistió- ¿que tipo de bruto usaría algo que puede ser mortal si está mal mezclado cuando además es muy difícil de mezclar si puede escoger entre muchas otras pociones muy sencillas?

- Oh... eso es fácil de responder- dijo él, con un deje de amargura en la voz.- _Estaba _seguro de que iba a funcionar sin problema. La poción que te dejó inconsciente... bueno... la hice yo.

7. ¿QUIÉN ROB" PAN...?

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Bueno... Dumbledore lo sabe, pero no puedo admitirlo públicamente...

- Pero Snape, por qué t...

- No, no he sido yo el que te ha atacado, si es lo que estás pensando. Yo preparé la poción y estaba guardada bajo llave entre mis cosas. Esta noche, al ir a preparar la contrapoción, me he dado cuenta de que no estaba... Dumbledore sabe que es eso lo que ha desaparecido y no uno de los ingredientes, pero evidentemente no puede decirlo abiertamente. 

Sonó todo con cierto tono de disculpa. 

- Oh, bueno, eso. Pensaba... bueno, por lo menos quien fuera que me atacase tuvo la decencia de asegurarse de que la poción estaba perfectamente hecha. ¿Es el contrahechizo tan difícil como dicen? – hizo la pregunta para suavizar la alabanza anterior, porque él parecía de alguna forma desconcertado cuando la dijo

- Bueno, no si lo haces con mucho cuidado. Aunque es una red complicada de hechizos que tienen que decirse en el tiempo exacto. Incluso yo he tenido que repetirla hoy. Tuve que salir a por más mandrágora fresca. Nunca pensé que necesitaría tanta en tan poco tiempo. De hecho... espero que no te importe que cogiese de la tuya. Suponía que te sobraba algo de la última vez. Tuve que... digamos forzar tu taquilla, pero conseguir más en el invernadero hubiese llevado más tiempo.

- No importa. ¿Cómo que incluso tú?- rió Jesse al darse cuenta- jajaja.

Con un suspiro de paciencia, Snape dijo

- Incluso yo, que la he preparado tantas veces...

- ¿Sí?

- Algunas. 

- ¿La has usado?

- Puede. Pero en general la he preparado, así y con ligeras variantes, por puro interés. Tiene que haber alguna razón para la existencia de una poción así, o eso me digo. O tal vez puede que sólo sea magia rudimentaria. 

- Puede. Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que si en vez de salvia se le echaban hojas de sauce con rocío...

- Sí, que permitiría el movimiento reflejo. Pero es bastante peligroso de experimentar. Y además, si quieres que alguien esté inconsciente e indefenso ¿qué sentido tiene permitirle el movimiento reflejo?- casi pareció que sonreía. Entonces se levantó, rodeó la cama y la ayudó a incorporarse; pareció que lo hacía más amablemente esta vez. Volcó parte del contenido en un vaso y se lo acercó a los labios. Ella lo agarró, azorada, y bebió despacio. No tenía sabor a nada. Si lo hubiera tenido, hubiese sido la poción incorrecta.

Pareció que el le leía el pensamiento.

- Sí, es extraño, ¿verdad? Como beber aire. 

- ¿La has probado?

El afirmó con la cabeza como si fuera algo demasiado obvio para preguntarlo.

- Nunca administro ninguna poción de cuyo efecto no esté seguro al cien por cien. Ahora duérmete para que haga efecto más rápido. No me gustaría tener que sustituirte mañana.

Ella obedeció. Se giró ligeramente, y se durmió.

Snape la miró con envidia. Como le gustaría a él cerrar los ojos y dormirse como si tal cosa. Dormirse... y tal vez ya no despertar más. Estaba aliviado de haberle dicho lo de la poción. Se sentía algo culpable. ¿Quién le mandaba tener pociones peligrosas y prohibidas en el armario general? Pobre chica, gracias al cielo que él pasaba por allí en ese momento. A saber qué hubiese pasado si no. ¿Quién habría querido atacarla así? No es que a él le importara en lo más mínimo su suerte; pero la chica era simpática con la gente, o parecía que a todo el mundo le gustaba. No parecía tener enemigos, parecía feliz y confiada. No dormiría tan tranquila si no. Pensó que tal vez alguien había querido... abusar de ella. Pero cualquiera sabría que esa no era la poción adecuada. De hecho, no había nada menos adecuado que usar una poción para _eso_. No se le ocurría otro motivo. La verdad es que era guapa. Ya cuando estaba en el colegio se veía que iba a ser una pequeña belleza. Puede que no fuera la más guapa, pero sus rasgos peculiares y su ingenio conjuntados hacían que resplandeciera; la miró, con todo su pelo pelirrojo desparramado como una cascada de lava sobre la cama blanca de la enfermería. Snape consultó el reloj; a pesar de que estaba muy oscuro, no necesitaba casi luz. Estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Aún quedaba un rato para la próxima toma. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo notaba el agradable cosquilleo del sueño; la proximidad de otros seres humanos, como Madame Pomfrey unas cortinas más allá y Jessica, de alguna forma le calmaba. _Como a las bestias_, pensó irónico, y fue su último pensamiento antes de dormirse

Jesse se despertó. De hecho se despertaba a intervalos irregulares. Suponía que su organismo luchaba por eliminar todo rastro de la poción y por eso ella no podía evitar dormir de forma tan irregular. Eso no solía pasarle. O tal vez no le gustaba el hecho de sentirse vigilada. Levantó la mirada. Snape dormía. Le impresionó el hecho hasta un punto que no esperaba. Le pareció como estar espiándole, o viéndole en ropa interior sin su consentimiento, algo demasiado privado, demasiado íntimo, demasiado personal. Sin embargo, al contrario que ella, él no parecía vulnerable en su sueño. De hecho no había diferencia apenas entre Snape dormido o no. Parecía simplemente que hubiese prolongado un parpadeo. 

"Vamos- pensó- nadie puede descansar así" – el estaba sentado en la silla, simplemente con la nuca apoyada en la pared, y los brazos cruzados, con el mismo rictus cruel de siempre. "Aunque hay que reconocer que tiene un gran sentido del humor, cuando sabes encontrárselo" Y es cierto que lo tenía. Si hubiese oído sus pensamientos a veces, ella misma se reiría de la razón que llevaba. Levantó la cabeza y el abrió los ojos; sin sorpresa, sin descentramiento, todo tan rápido que ella dudó de que realmente estuviese durmiendo. 

- Aún quedan diez minutos. Yo te aviso.

- ¿Estabas dormido?

- Sí, supongo. ¿Por qué?

- Nada. No lo parecía.

- No tengo el sueño muy profundo. Si un pelo tuyo roza la almohada, me despierto. Mi cuerpo funciona así. 

- Y ¿cómo calculas el tiempo?- la verdad es que tenía curiosidad porque sabía que él no llevaba reloj.

- Estoy mirándolo en el reloj de la enfermería.

- ¿Lo ves? Si no se ve nada. ¿Y si te duermes?

- Tengo los ojos acostumbrados. Tengo el sueño... digamos condicionado, y si me duermo, me despertaría aproximadamente alrededor de la hora. 

Se calló. Parecía como si se le hubiese agotado el suministro de palabras. Ella sólo asintió, haciendo cálculos internos, admirada. Él pareció encontrar gracioso que le resultara admirable, aunque lo cierto es que muchas veces ese defecto- o cualidad- le había salvado de sorpresas nada deseadas. Era agradable estar así, pensó, y no en el frío de su habitación. Nunca pensó que echaría de menos el contacto con otros seres humanos, por muy mal que se llevara consigo mismo. Pero también debía reconocer que no todo el mundo era agradable. Jesse... Jessica sabía cuándo algo le molestaba. Por mucho que fuese un don o no, él sabía cuando un cambio de tema era eso, un cambio de tema. Y por mucho que supiera que la curiosidad de su compañera por las pociones podría competir con la suya, sabía que algunas de las preguntas que le había hecho habían sido por puro tacto. Le resultaba curioso- como muchas cosas; no era indiferente, como la gente pensaba, a todo; sencillamente lo catalogaba como curioso, asombroso, inquietante o algún otro adjetivo, y si no requería de su ayuda no se metía- le resultaba curioso, pues, que alguien se molestase en tener tacto con él. Después de todo, si hay algo que el no se molestaba en tener era consideración por nadie. Excepto algo de deferencia hacia Dumbledore y Minerva, quizá. Jesse se había dormido otra vez, y era la hora de darle un poco de poción. Intentaría hacerlo sin que se despertase. La poción trabajaba mucho más rápido en un organismo que descansaba.

Se levantó y ágilmente alcanzó el vaso. Lo llenó con un poco del líquido y se sentó en la cama, intentando no moverla para que no se despertase. Pasó la mano por debajo de su pelo, procurando no enganchar ningún rizo para no estirar. La verdad es que era un pelo increíblemente suave para lo anudado que podía llegar a estar. La había visto peinarse con los dedos, en un gesto descuidado, cuando era su alumna, y recordaba sus resoplidos desesperados al no poder hacerlo. Se sorprendió al pensar que nunca se había dado cuenta de que prestaba atención a esos momentos. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, como para alejar esas ideas. Levantó la cabeza de Jesse suavemente, y ella se movió en sueños, destapándose. Snape cogió la sábana y se la volvió a colocar. Cogió el vaso de la mesilla, y con el borde, entreabrió los labios de Jesse y vertió un poco de líquido en ellos, colocándola en una postura adecuada para que no se atragantara. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ya había tragado, volvió a colocar su cabeza con cuidado en la almohada, y se quedó allí sentado. Ella no se despertó en toda la noche y Snape se encargó de darle todas las tomas. Se quedó sentado en la cama, junto a ella. Demasiada cercanía para él, pero estaba cómodo, porque ella estaba dormida. Y era raro. No echó de menos que se despertara, pero agradeció profundamente su presencia; aunque acostumbrado a pasar horas y horas en la oscuridad, solo y mirando al infinito, esta vez tenía algún motivo para estar allí. Y sabía que no se iba a dormir. No, esta vez no. Por que esta noche tenía una razón para no dormirse. Una razón a la que había prometido cuidar. Una razón con el pelo tan rojo que cegaba.

De madrugada, muy temprano, McRoy se paseó por allí. Los ojos de Snape ardían, pero se guardó muy bien de dejar translucir este sentimiento. McRoy, burlón, le miró recalcando con sus ojos el hecho de que estuviese sentado en la orilla de la cama. 

- Vete si quieres, Snape. Puedo quedarme yo ahora. 

Snape ni siquiera contestó. Faltaban cinco minutos para la penúltima toma de la noche, y empezo a prepararla.

- ¿No me has oído?

Así que el hombrecito quería ponerse impertinente. Bien, no era su juego preferido, pero sabía ser cruel mejor que nadie en el mundo. Y qué demonios, sí que le gustaba jugar. Aunque un idiota como McRoy no fuera un contrincante de su talla. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Jesse se estiró y abrió los ojos poco a poco. Snape sintió una sensación extraña, que identificó como asco, al ver los ojos de McRoy clavados en el pecho de la chica, que se tapó hasta el cuello con la manta, incómoda, a pesar de estar vestida. 

- Buenos días... - murmuró con voz somnolienta. La luz entraba por la ventana y había reflejos rojos de su pelo en las paredes. Fue como si el buenos días sólo fuera dirigido a él, o al menos eso le pareció. – Hola, Elwyn- añadi

- Hola, preciosa- empezó él con un tono engolado que les puso a los otros dos los pelos de punta. 

- Severus- interrumpió ella, y él se sobresaltó al oír su nombre de pila.- no me he vuelto a despertar. ¿Todo bien?

- Sí, sólo te quedan esta dosis y otra más- dijo, y se maldijo después por el tono de voz tan suave que había utilizado, pero había sido la sorpresa, y que llevaba varias horas sin hablar... probablemente. Le acercó el vaso y ella bebi

- Gracias- dijo, y parpadeó somnolienta otra vez.

McRoy parecía furioso de no ser el centro de atención

- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

- Bien...

- Quería hablar contigo...

- Habla...- McRoy le mandó a Snape una mirada significativa. Con resignación, este se levanto y dijo- voy al servicio. Ahora vuelvo.

- ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche con ese... con ese... vampiro de las sombras aquí?

Jesse  rió ante el término, aunque teniendo en cuenta que Snape la había salvado y además preparado una poción potencialmente mortal que había probado antes de darle, pasando toda la noche en vela para hacerlo correctamente, la actitud no le hacía ninguna gracia.

- Bien. Se ha encargado de todo.

- Me alegro. Venía a asegurarme de que todo estaba... en orden.- dijo con tono de conspirador. A Jesse no le gustaron las implicaciones. De hecho quería acabar con la conversación. Estaba aturdida, y en sus sueños se había repetido una cantinela de su infancia. Algo como "¿Quién robó pan...?" ¿Quién yo?... pero en sus sueños sólo una frase se repetía. Toda la musiquilla pero sólo una frase, de forma casi patológica. Y ahora no podía dejar de pensarla.

Snape entró en la habitación. No cruzó su mirada con la de McRoy y fue mejor así porque McRoy tenía ganas de pelea. Y aunque él no lo sabía, tenía todas las de ser el más perjudicado si se producía cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento. 

Y Jesse solo podía repetir y repetir su frase

"¿Entonces quién?"


	2. parte 2

En un momento inédito, Jesse le pidió perdón a los profesores Flickwick y Binns por estar confundiéndoles. (L) Hay varios capítulos por página porque por un lado me parecían cortos y demasiados para ponerlos de uno en uno... y he de reconocer que también influye que soy un poco inútil con los inventos muggles, especialmente los relacionados con las tecnologías... ¡¡¡Gracias por los reviews!!! 

8. ¿ENTONCES QUIÉN?

A la hora del desayuno, Jesse estaba perfectamente recuperada. Aún así, la señora Pomfrey echó de allí a Snape, después de que Jesse le diese las gracias y él soltase un gruñido hostil, e insistió en que desayunase en la enfermería. Elroy, gracias a Dios, se había marchado antes.

Jesse se levantó. Se sentía pegajosa, del calor de la enfermería. Decidió darse una ducha, y tras coger las cosas enfiló hacia su habitación. Se oía a la gente saliendo del comedor, así que apresuró el paso. Tendría que ser una ducha rapidita. Al fondo del pasillo oía la voz de Minerva hablando a... bueno, probablemente a Snape, porque no estaba obteniendo mucha respuesta. Quería pensar, necesitaba pensar y una ducha reparadora... aceleró aún más, y de pronto se encontró ante su habitación. Levantó la varita, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Se quedó paralizada con el terror. La sensación de malevolencia que había sentido la noche anterior seguía en su imaginación. Oh, Dios, ¿no iba a ser capaz de estar sola nunca más? Iba a tener que traer a su pobre madre muggle a enfrentarse también con los malos de la magia, como de pequeña hacía con los malos que se escondían debajo de la cama en sus pesadillas? Jesse no era cobarde, pero el hecho de que alguien a quien no podía ver entrase en su habitación, tan bien protegida, y la dejase inconsciente... y no siempre iba a ser capaz de gritar. El problema era que era alguien a quien no veía. A quien no veía... empezó a temblar con ese pensamiento. No oyó a Minerva McGonagall decir adiós al dirigirse hacia sus habitaciones, y por supuesto no oyó que Snape iba camino de su habitación directamente hacia ella. Por eso se asustó tanto cuando él le tocó en el hombro para preguntarle si todo iba bien. Él la miró con una expresión extraña cuando saltó del susto, casi mirándose la mano para asegurarse de que no quemaba.

- Bien, sabía que a la gente no le gustaba mi tacto, pero encuentro esa reacción sumamente descortés por tu parte, Jessica- _oh, vamos, ¿se ríe de mí?-_¿Qué pasa?__

- No... no es nada.

- ¿Una Griffindorf que tiene miedo?

_¿Está loco?_ pensó. _¿No se da cuenta de que estoy más que aterrorizada... que no quiero que se ría de mí? _Pero la ira le hizo olvidar el miedo.

- Abre la puerta. Esperaré aquí. Nos aseguraremos de que no haya nadie dentro.- de sus labios sonaba casi como una burla, pero ella no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Aún no podía creerse que estuviese pidiendo ayuda al profesor Snape. Recordó los días de su estancia en Hogwarts; y como iban a reírse sus amigos ante la imagen de Snape como su... su salvador o lo que quiera que fuese ahora.

- ¿No te importa? Gracias.- dijo, avergonzada

Se encogió de hombros. Jesse murmuró los complicados hechizos que abrían el hueco en la pared y el la siguió en silencio. Sintió que se le ponían los pelos de punta. Hasta aquí había llegado la noche anterior... de hecho aún había pequeños trozos de cristal en el suelo, ostensiblemente del frasco que había contenido la poción. Se agachó y los recogió, mientras Snape agitaba su varita diciendo algo entre dientes. Entendió algo de Visibilium, y Apparate, y luego unas palabras que no sonaban a latín... sospechó que eran Artes Oscuras. De pronto pensó en algo. Reuniendo fuerzas, dijo:

- ¿Sev... Severus?

- ¿Sí?

Era divertido ver su sorpresa cada vez que le llamaba por su nombre de pila. No saltaba igual con McGonagall, pero por lo visto, aún la veía como una de sus alumnas. Resultaba cómico.

- Vas a reírte de esto- _y probablemente durante el resto de mi estancia aqu_, pensó con pesar, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa- pero verás, yo... no me siento muy segura.

- ¿Y?- sonaba apremiante... y ¿algo asustado?

- Necesito una ducha- por la cara que tenía, parecía que le estaba pidiendo que le frotase la espalda, jajaja.- Y me pregunto si podrías esperarme aquí fuera, por si acaso. Dejaré la puerta cerrada, pero sin bloquear, y si pasa algo, gritaré. ¿Sí?- Estaba recurriendo a todo su poder de convicción, y era consciente de ello.

No dijo nada pero se dejó caer en la cama, el gesto entre horrorizado y resignado. Ella fue al baño y encendió la ducha. Antes de empezar a quitarse la ropa, protegió las paredes con un hechizo. No es que no se fiase... es... que no se fiaba. Se metió debajo del chorro de agua, y sintió que sus nervios se relajaban por fin. Y cuando estaba a punto de regresar a su calma habitual, a su estado normal, se dio cuenta de que, sentado en su cama, esperando mientras ella se duchaba, estaba Severus Snape, el más temido profesor de Hogwarts. Y ante la intensidad de este pensamiento se echó a temblar y se volvió a sentir como una niña. Oh-oh. Como una niña metida en un buen lío. Porque había dejado su ropa fuera. Se envolvió en una toalla y se cepilló el pelo.

- ¿S...Snape?

Snape buf

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

No pudo evitarlo pero se puso a tararear una canción que su madre solía cantar mientras cocinaba: (¿No-es-tan-guaaaaapo, no-es-tan-listooooooo? Pero sobre todo él es un caballeeeeeeeero conmigooooooo) No se dio cuenta hasta demasiado tarde de que estaba pronunciando las palabras y de que él probablemente la estaba oyendo reírse y cantar. Podía ver su mirada sardónica casi a través de las paredes, atravesando su piel como cuchillos. Tragó saliva.

- Vale, voy a salir... 

Desde luego que él no esperaba verla salir en toalla y empapada, aunque la toalla le tapaba desde las axilas hasta las rodillas; pero se libró mucho de decir nada. Tenía bastante con una cancioncita, no quería oír una del tipo se-sonrooooooooooja-cuando-salgo-de-la-ducha o algo por el estilo. Hizo unos movimientos rápidos y volvió a meterse al baño. Oh por Dios, como podía ser alguien tan despistado y dejarse la ropa fuera. Casi se rió de ella. Se imaginó el susto que se había llevado al darse cuenta de que no había metido la ropa, y no pudo evitar un resoplido irónico. 

Salieron, y ella le dio las gracias como pudo. Él no espero a que terminara; giró en redondo y desapareció. Jess se dirigió a su clase. Se sentó en la mesa y espero la media hora que aún faltaba intentando aclarar sus ideas.

Hasta que McRoy se acercó por allí cinco minutos antes de que la clase empezara.  Por Dios, este hombre se estaba convirtiendo en una peste. Sin duda era muy guapo, pero su aire de ¿has-visto-a-alguien-tan-guapo-como-yo? comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa. 

- ¿Cómo está la profesora estrella de Hogwarts?

Ella forzó una sonrisa

- No lo sé, luego podemos ir a su despacho y preguntarle...

El tardo unos segundos en cogerlo. 

- Ja, ja, ja. No, en serio, ¿cómo estás?- ese falso todo aterciopelado, esa falsa preocupación... se estaba poniendo enferma

- Bien, gracias- su sonrisa requirió todos sus esfuerzos. _Por favor, por favor, vete ya..._

- Escucha, mañana en la salida a Hogsmeade me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo en las Tres Escobas, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.- _cualquier cosa porque te vayas de aqu_. Sin duda estaba debilitada, ese carácter no era normal en ella.

Por un segundo se le ocurrió que McRoy debería aprender algo de Snape, de sus silencios y sus desapariciones cuando no se le necesitaba. Le daba igual la etiqueta; cuando no tenía que estar ¡puff! Se esfumaba. 

De pronto le resultó terriblemente cómico. Estaba allí pensando que alguien debería aprender de los modales de Snape. ¡Se estaba volviendo loca! Sin duda era eso. Fue una de sus clases más lánguidas. Pero el día pasó rápido, y a la mañana siguiente recibió respuesta de dos de sus amigos. Aceptaban la invitación de pasar el fin de semana en Hogwarts, de visita la semana próxima. Sólo esperaba que los otros dos pudiesen acudir también. Realmente necesitaba una mano amiga, una que la devolviese a la vida real, que le sacudiese de encima aquel trance del que no conseguía salir. Alguien delante de quien fingir algo de compostura.

El viaje a Hogsmeade fue una pesadilla, con todos los estudiantes chillando por todos los lados. Pero fue peor que eso. No podía imaginar lo que se le venía encima. Para empezar, McRoy no se apartó de su lado ni un segundo. Al final, pensó que sería mejor reclamarle esa copa en Las Tres Escobas. Puede que Minerva o Vector estuviesen allí. Incluso Snape sería aceptable en esa situación, aunque dudaba que las visitas a Hogsmeade fueran... um... de su agrado. Se sentaron en una mesa. Ella pidió un ron, con la consiguiente sorpresa de su compañero. Ron a secas... sin duda no era su favorito. Pero decidió que cada vez que él dijese alguna estupidez bebería un sorbo... y así podría gesticular a gusto. ¿Y si tal vez pedía mejor la botella entera? pensó.

- ¿Has oído lo que se rumorea por ahí?

- No- contesto ella sin especial interés, y bebió el primer sorbo. El licor le quemó la garganta, la lengua, el pecho. Se obligó a beber otro sorbo. Dios, aquello era matarratas puro. No, pensó. No voy a beber más. Hacía mucho que se puso la regla de no ser cruel consigo misma, de no darse a sus malos hábitos, a la bebida, a la desesperación, a cortarse el pelo sádicamente, a los rituales semi-vuduistas, a cualquiera que fuese la ramificación de sus evasiones a la que decidiera darse, sin una razón o un motivo que valiesen la pena. Y no los había. Aunque en unos segundos, iba a tenerlos. 

- Dicen que ya saben quién te atacó ayer. Fue Snape.

- ¡¿Qué?!- el sonrió pensando que estaba enfadada y asustada, y arrimó su silla como para pasarle el brazo por la espalda. La mirada de ella lo detuvo en seco. Estaba profundamente irritada... por lo que estaba oyendo.

- ¿A quién se le ha ocurrido esa tontería?

- Oh, bueno, todos hemos oído eso de una poción difícil... casi imposible que nadie más la hiciese... y no le habrá sido difícil conseguir una capa de invisibilidad o alguna poción... Es un tipo listo y tiene dinero- se le revolvió el estómago. Era la forma más vulgar de designar a Snape que jamás había oído, y conocía a mucha gente que durante años no se había dedicado a otra cosa que no fuese a insultar al profesor de Pociones. - Y ¿casualmente pasaba por allí? Vamos, un tipo raro, un solitario, ¡un psicópata!

- Bueno, y ¿para qué lo haría? Porque cualquier otra poción es más efectiva para cualquier cosa, y créeme, él lo sabría.

- Dicen... – lo captó claramente. Era _él_ quien había expandido los rumores, _era él quien decía_. Se dio cuenta de que, inteligente o no, era un manipulador que probablemente había metido esta idea en la cabeza de los alumnos con facilidad, sin que ellos se dieran apenas cuenta. Se enfureció hasta límites insospechados, pero quería corregirle, así que le dejó acabar, bebiendo un gran trago de ron, de lo que se arrepintió, casi escupiéndolo ante lo que siguió- bueno, es casi obvio que le gustas- sonrió con burla, como con condescendencia, como diciendo, sí, lo sé, ¿te lo puedes creer?- y quería ganarse tus favores salvándote. Te imaginas... alguien como tú... ¿fijándote el algo así?- Y rió sádicamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Demasiado tarde, Jesse vió por el rabillo del ojo una figura negra que se levantaba y se iba. La cara de de McRoy mostraba miedo, pero Jesse estaba furiosa... y tremendamente agobiada. Se levantó de golpe dejando a McRoy solo y corrió tras Snape, que casi había desaparecido. Consiguió durante unos segundos sujetarlo de la mano, pero este ni siquiera la miró.

- Snape ¡sé que no es cierto! ¡Espérame! Snape...

Pero fue inútil. Volvió a Las Tres Escobas. Gracias a Dios, el resto de los profesores estaban en la mesa. Se sentó con ellos, y en silencio se terminó el ron. Y pidió otro. Bajo la atenta mirada de Minerva, lo apuró de un trago. Ambas sabían que dos vasos de ron no eran gran cosa para ella, pero decidió parar. Gracias al cielo, a la hora de ir al colegio, Minerva impidió continuamente que McRoy la molestara. No creía que pudiera soportarlo. 

McGonagall la miró con cariño. La pobre chica... sin duda era una superviviente, pero se pasaba la vida preocupada por la gente. Y nadie podía preocuparse por los sentimientos de Severus Snape, aunque ella misma lo hiciese a veces. Sabía por experiencia que era un gasto inútil de energía. Si Severus Snape sentía algo, y había llegado a dudarlo, era un odio tan profundo por sí mismo que ahogaba cualquier otro sentimiento posible. Estaba segura de ello.

Esa noche, a la hora de la cena, al ver que Severus no bajaba a cenar, a Jesse se le rompió el corazón. Desgraciadamente sus dones le traían muchos dolores de cabeza, diciéndole todo el tiempo de quién tenía que cuidar... miró con horror a Elwyn McRoy. El muy... el muy... gusano imbécil. Él le sonrió con cara de circunstancias. Y entonces, de alguna manera, lo supo, supo que _había sido él_. Él la había atacado. No tenía forma de probarlo pero estaba casi segura, aunque no tenía idea de cuales podían ser sus intenciones...

Él malinterpretó su mirada. _Bueno, tal vez un pequeño patinazo esta mañana... pero ella ya vuelve a mirarme de nuevo... seguiremos jugando a este juego un tiempo, no me conviene apresurar las cosas..._ y sonrió, más a sí mismo que a ella.

9. EXPLICACIONES

Snape no pensaba bajar a cenar. Se sentía como cuando era niño... y no quería recordarlo. No quería. Había habido demasiado dolor, y entonces él aún no era fuerte, no tan fuerte como ahora, donde lo único que le daba miedo era su propio poder y su propia oscuridad.

No entendía su reacción. El hombre impasible, ese era él. ¿Porqué había huido por una sarta de mentiras? 

Y de pronto le llegó la respuesta de golpe. Porque ella estaba allí. Porque las había oído. Y porque no eran mentiras. Bien, sin duda él no la había atacado; jamás pensaría en tocarle una sola de esas hermosas llamaradas que eran su pelo. Pero sí, ella le... resultaba raro decirlo. Ella le gustaba. Sintió pavor. Tenía su vida en perfecto orden, perfecto control y no podía permitir... no debía permitir... maldita sea, era un espía traicionando a Voldemort y cualquier error por su parte lo mataría...a él y a los que estuviesen cerca. Pero era tan extraña esa sensación de preocuparse por alguien, tan olvidada, tan desconocida... el roce de su mano en Hogsmeade le había sobresaltado hasta el extremo. Y lo peor... lo peor es que esa rata inmunda tenía razón. _Sabía_ que era bueno en lo que hacía, y sabía de su poder y de sus conocimientos. Pero era plenamente consciente de su pasado, nada menos que mortífago, y ... todos los demás horrores. Se miró al espejo, y con esfuerzo, sostuvo su propia mirada. ¿Cómo iba alguien a... apreciar eso? Vio su pálida piel, tanto que a veces le repelía, y vio la cicatriz que cruzaba su pierna izquierda. Se metió en la ducha.  El agua, como fuego líquido, le quemaba la piel. Y él no podía parar de pensar que curiosamente ese era el apodo que había pensado para ella, lo que la llamó para sus adentros en su primera clase, cuando curiosamente tenían que, cosas del destino, mezclar lava seca con sangre de dragón para conseguir fuego griego, fuego líquido que ardía más a medida que se le echaba más agua. No puede parar quieta, pensó para sí ese día. Ella sí que es como lava corriendo por la clase, con ese pelo tan rojo; cuando se acercaba, daba miedo que quemase de verdad. Y , recordó con sarcasmo, quitó diez puntos a Griffindorf. 

Oh, Dios. Enterró la cabeza entre las manos. Esto era un desastre. Bueno, si había una forma de arreglarlo él la encontraría. La sacaría de su cabeza aunque para eso tuviese que arrancársela. Palabra de Severus Snape, si es que su palabra aún valía de algo, viniendo de alguien que había traicionado a los buenos, y luego a los malos. _Y ni siquiera por dinero_, pensó con el poco humor que le quedaba. Además, algo dentro de él temía lo que pudiera suceder si... bueno, si no conseguía arrancarse esa angustia que sentía cada vez que McRoy se le acercaba, cada vez que cualquier otro profesor o profesora le apoyaban la mano en el hombro; porque no era él, porque no era él y nunca sería él. Y él, que nunca había tenido miedo de nada, estaba aterrorizado de perder algo que nunca había tenido. El pensamiento le resultó cómico. Hubiese dado un brazo por tener a mano el ron que ella había estado bebiendo. Pero no lo tenía. Y por una vez abrió su botiquín personal y sacó un pequeño frasco. Bebió todo el contenido, apurando cada gota. El sueño aún tardo algo en llegar, pero al menos llegó y él lo aceptó agradecido. Aunque despertó en mitad de la noche sabiendo que había soñado algo sobre estar en llamas. Realmente, estaba ardiendo, y sudando también. Tal vez porque era la primera vez en diez años que soñaba algo.

Por su parte, Jesse se sentía horrible en su habitación. Intranquila e insegura, había puesto todo tipo de conjuros de protección a su alrededor. Estaba hecha un ovillo en la cama, pero sabía que su malestar venía de dentro. 

Se sentía muy sola... sin duda Minerva era una ayuda  y una gran compañía, pero también tenía su vida, y a veces... bueno a veces no entendía muy bien a Jesse, aunque era muy comprensiva y simplemente lo dejaba pasar. Echaba de menos a Hagrid, y no olvidaba las reuniones nocturnas que solían tener lugar en su cabaña. Él sí que sabía romper normas con estilo. Trabó amistad con él a finales de sexto, su primer año en Hogwarts, y en séptimo lo presentó a sus amigos. Solían juntarse todos en su cabaña y hacer todo tipo de experimentos, pero en general, sólo para sentarse y reírse, aunque fuera de horas. Recordaba muy bien la angustia de su enorme amigo cuando al año siguiente los niños Potter, Weasley y Granger, con los que se llevaba tan bien, casi los pillaron al volver de una de sus juergas, y cómo después les contaba que habían descubierto la existencia de Norberto, su dragón. Desgraciadamente, tampoco podía olvidar sus lágrimas cuando le hicieron separarse de él. Ah, Hagrid... esperaba que volviese pronto de donde quiera que estuviese.

Y todo ese asunto del ataque... no quería pensar en ello, pero tenía que hacerlo. Estaba casi segura de que McRoy era el responsable. Y era lógico que hubiese usado esa poción. Probablemente Snape la habría etiquetado como sedante, y él decidió utilizarla. Pero ¿para qué? Le daba la impresión que la explicación que él había dado para Snape no andaba muy lejos de la verdad. Para ser un héroe, quizás. No, las cosas no se hacen así. Snape la había salvado y sin embargo se negaba a ser un héroe. Esa era la forma correcta. ¿Qué tipo de enfermo había que ser para actuar de otro modo? En fin, no quería pensar en ese tema porque la angustia se agolpaba en su estómago y en su garganta al pensar en Snape. Había ido a buscarle a su aula, pero no estaba allí, ni en su oficina, y no se atrevió a buscar sus habitaciones. Era con mucho el profesor más interesante que había en Hogwarts, junto con Minerva, aunque las transformaciones no eran la asignatura favorita de Jesse. Se divertía en sus breves luchas verbales con él. Y ahora, todo eso puesto en peligro por los comentarios de un estúpido.

Y es que es cierto que era una cosa muy difícil que ella se fijase en Snape de forma no académica, porque, ¡Merlín! Era Severus Snape... No tenía nada que ver con su pasado oscuro o con su presente, sino con el de ella: ¡era el profesor de Pociones! Ningún Griffindorf sería capaz de aceptar siquiera que Snape le caía bien. Pero no se podía negar que era atractivo, y mucho, aunque a su forma. Ese misterio, esa indiferencia... pero sin embargo lo más atractivo en él era su inteligencia. Su brillantez y su talento. Era capaz de lograr cualquier encantamiento o poción por difícil que fuera. Recordaba los breves momentos de paz en sus clases, cuando él se inclinaba sobre el caldero murmurando complicados hechizos, enfrentándose a algún reto especialmente difícil.  Mucha gente no veía este lado, y tal vez por eso nunca viesen ese atractivo que ella le encontraba.

 Pero de todas formas, su interés era sólo académico, sin duda. Oh, vamos. Severus Snape. Se rió. Que farfullaba entre dientes que ella era como un maldito río de lava corriendo por la clase para buscar ingredientes y quitaba continuamente puntos a su Casa. Y él, Cabeza de la Casa Slytherin, fijarse en una Griffindorf alocada que en el breve tiempo que llevaba allí no había dejado de causarle problemas...Con la sonrisa divertida en los labios, se durmió.

10. VISITAS

La primera sorpresa llegó el domingo después del desayuno. Snape sí había bajado, pero estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa enfrascado en algo que le había llegado en el correo. Habían terminado ya y ella apuraba su taza de café bien cargado, porque iba a necesitar toda su fuerza, cuando de repente oyó los gritos inconfundibles de Granger, Potter y Weasley que venían desde fuera. Los profesores se levantaron a ver qué pasaba, Dumbledore con una sonrisa en la cara, y de pronto un hombre enorme cruzó el umbral del casi vacío comedor. 

Hagrid levantó una mano y sonrió para saludar a Dumbledore. Y entonces vio a Jesse.

- Jesse...- murmuró emocionado.- se quedó parado como sin saber qué hacer

Pero ella sí que sabía que hacer, y corriendo, fue a echarse en sus brazos.

- ¡Hagrid! Hogwarts no es lo mismo sin ti... te he echado de menos, amigo. ¿Qué tal Fangs?

- ¡En la cabaña! ¡Oh, Jess, te invito a comer!

Quedaron en la cabaña y el hombre se acercó a saludar a los otros profesores, con su gran mano torpona aún acariciando el pelo de su amiga. Era estupendo volver a tenerla cerca. Echaba mucho de menos a sus viejos amigos, aunque se divertía mucho con los nuevos Griffindorf. Snape desapareció antes de que Hagrid pudiera saludarlo, pero el hombre había aprendido a no tomarse a mal los desplantes de su compañero. Lo que más gracia le hizo fue ver a ese nuevo profesor, ese modelo-Mc-Roy como le llamaba cómicamente Ron, poner cara de horror cuando vio a Jesse acercarse a él. Sabía que no le agradaba, que incluso le temía. ¡Como si él, Hagrid, fuese capaz de hacer daño a alguien! Probablemente ver a una señorita elegante como Jesse correr como una colegiala a tirarse en brazos de alguien tan desaliñado como él resultaba curioso, y él estaba acostumbrado a las miradas de la gente, por su tamaño. Luego lo comentaría con ella. Seguro que se reían. Había traído una botella de Chardonnay, y la ocasión lo merecía... ojalá pudiesen volver a reunirse todos. Ah, que alegría, que alegría, volver a tener a una de ellos allí... y ahora como profesora.

Durante su comida, no pararon de reír. Hagrid prefería comer en su cabaña, por sus toscos modales; pero no le molestaba la compañía de Jesse, y ella solía dejar sus modales en la puerta. Se sentaron en el suelo, y encima de un mantel pusieron los platos con comida, que cogían directamente con las manos, y el Chardonney. 

- Aunque tal vez deberías guardarlo- dijo Jesse- puede que... puede que el fin de semana que viene tengamos alguna visita interesante.

Era divertido ver las lágrimas aflorar a los ojos de Hagrid, y más divertido ver como, aún a estas alturas de amistad, intentaba contenerlas. Jesse volvió al castillo con energías renovadas por el encuentro con una persona a la que apreciaba tanto. Se olvidó de todo de tal forma, que cuando vio a Snape (_¿Snape al sol? Pensé que se derritiría_) agachado recogiendo algo minuciosamente del suelo, no pudo evitar un grito jubiloso:

- ¿Qué, Severus? ¿Cogiendo unas flores?

Él la miro con cara de incredulidad y _soltó una carcajada_. Respiró aliviada. Se acercó a él y entonces recordó todo. No parecía turbado, pero lo estaba. Puso su mejor cara de poker y le mostró las hierbas que buscaba y en cuclillas se puso a ayudarle, respirando con alivio de que todo volviese a la normalidad (tan normal como pudiera ser ver a Snape reírse), y dudando si sacar el tema o callarse y ayudarle sin más.

Desgraciadamente, la figura de McRoy apareció pronto a lo lejos. Jesse suspiró. Este chico tenía el don de la inoportunidad. Mascullando una excusa al más puro estilo de Snape, se marchó de allí casi corriendo, intentando evitar el encuentro. De pronto se giró y vio que McRoy se dirigía directamente hacia donde estaba el profesor de Pociones y, horror, lo agarraba de las solapas y siseaba algo en su oído. Jesse pensó en acudir en su ayuda, pero en ese mismo instante y sin necesidad de agarrar la varita, Snape lo miró y McRoy salió disparado hacia atrás. Entonces pareció que la mirada de Snape iba a quemarlo, y Elwyn, en el suelo, sintió que no podía moverse. ¿Qué clase de poder era este? Estaba asustado, muy asustado, mucho más de lo que nunca había estado. Se iba a volver loco, pero no podía apartar los ojos de los ojos de Snape, y sentía que se debilitaba... y de pronto resonaron los pasos de Jesse, que corría hacia allí, y cuando él ya se retorcía de dolor, Snape apartó la vista con desgana y todo pasó. 

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella, y le ayudo a levantarse

- Sí, sí,- y se dirigió hacia el castillo, desembarazándose de ella, con el orgullo herido, y la espalda maltrecha.

- Snape... me gustaría hablar contigo- dijo ella cuando él se alejaba.

Bueno, había llegado el momento, pensó él. Simuló tanta indiferencia como pudo y arqueando una ceja pregunt

- ¿Sí?

Ella se quedó callada. No se esperaba ese comportamiento.

- ¿Va a llevarnos mucho tiempo? Tengo una poción por preparar

- No, yo sólo... quería decirte que no hicieses caso de los estúpidos comentarios de McRoy. De hecho creo que ya sé quién me atacó y sé que no fuiste tú.- él ni siquiera pestañeó. Esperó a que dijera algo, pero no parecía probable.- Bueno, quiero decir, espero que no pienses que me lo tomé en serio ni nada de eso.

- Bien. Me alegro de saberlo.

- Pero Snape... oh, venga, sé que te molestó, ¿por qué no lo dices?

- ¿Qué? No, no me afecta. Nada de lo que tú o él podáis decir o pensar puede afectarme.- dijo con una frialdad hiriente.

- ¡Bueno! Se lo bastante de psicología para saber que eso no es as

- ¿Psicología? Ciencias muggles... – dijo él con falso desprecio. Ella no entendía porqué ese afán por repeler a la gente. No conseguía entenderle.

- Severus, creo que a lo largo del tiempo que he estado aquí, y no ha sido mucho, ha quedado lamentablemente claro que la mente de un mago no es tan diferente de la de un muggle, especialmente en sus peores facetas. 

- Sí, creo que de eso sé más que nadie. – Se dio la vuelta como para marcharse. El corazón le latía más rápido de lo normal y le costaba mucho mantener su mente cerrada a los poderes de su interlocutora así que sólo esperaba que la conversación terminase deprisa.

- Bueno... pues... sólo era eso.

- Estupendo. – y se marchó, recuperando el ritmo normal de su respiración. 

La semana pasó volando, entre sus reuniones con Hagrid, sus conversaciones con McGonagall y el nuevo juego que se había inventado: Tratar De Evitar A Elwyn McRoy. Aunque se había pasado dos días en la enfermería, y no le había resultado difícil. Le mandó una tarjeta de "mejórate" y agradeció a sus antepasados que fuese ella y no Elwyn quien tenía sus poderes, porque si no, McRoy habría podido leer entre líneas: " pero no salgas de la enfermería en un par de semanas". 

El jueves a la hora de comer le llegó por fin la última carta de confirmación; sus cuatro amigos la visitarían en Hogwarts ese fin de semana. Tendría que ir el viernes a recibirlos a la estación. Pensó en sus clases del viernes. Tenía permiso de Dumbledore para buscar un sustituto. Miró los horarios en el salón de profesores, para ver quién podía sustituirla, pero desde el primer momento tuvo claro quién quería que diera su clase. Así que, corriendo el riesgo de parecer pesada, salió una vez más a buscar a Severus Snape. 

Lo encontró saliendo del colegio. 

- ¿Vas hacia Hogsmeade?- no sabía si él parecía molesto o indiferente ante su intrusión

- S

- ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

Snape levantó las cejas como diciendo ¿tengo otro remedio? No hablaron en los escasos diez minutos que tardaron en llegar. 

- Escucha Snape, tengo que comprar algunas cosas y supongo que tú también, pero hay algo que tengo que pedirte... ¿podrías reunirte conmigo en...- miró su reloj- digamos media hora?

- ¿Dónde? – dijo, sin averiguar siquiera qué hora era. Su cuerpo llevaba perfectamente el control del tiempo.

- ¿Las Tres Escobas?

Y Snape se dio la vuelta y desapareció en una tienda. _Lo tomaré como un sí._ Media hora más tarde, Snape cruzó la puerta de Las Tres Escobas y la localizó sentada de espaldas en una de las mesas. Por su postura, sabía que ella se había dado cuenta de que había entrado, sin ni siquiera mirar. Por un segundo se le ocurrió la descabellada idea de plantar un beso en su despeinada coronilla. No pudo reprimir un escalofrío de horror ante sus propias ideas. 

- ¿Qué quieres tomar?- Él sonrió torvamente

- Que sea ron ¿no?

- Está bien. Rosmerta, una botella de ron y dos vasos

- ¡Enseguida!

Aparecieron dos vasos y una botella de ron sobre la mesa. Jesse sirvió con maestría llenando los vasos en la misma medida exacta. Snape tomó el suyo y lo bebió de un trago sin pestañear; alargó el brazo y se sirvió otro vaso. Ella fingió no estar impresionada, pero Dios, ese ron era auténtico matarratas... aunque sintió los nervios de su estómago calmarse poco a poco, deshaciendo el nudo que le impedía tragar. No entendía como alguien a quien le gustaba tanto todo lo que ardía podía sentirse tan... digamos próxima a alguien tan frío como Snape. Antes de que el pensamiento se hubiera colado del todo en su mente, casi se atragantó. Bebió y se lo quitó de la cabeza.

- ¿Y bien?- su voz sonaba como una amenaza cuando rompió el silencio.

- Mis compañeros de curso vendrán el fin de semana y tengo que ir mañana a la mañana a la estación a recogerlos. Sé que andas terriblemente justo de tiempo pero me gustaría que fueses tú quien me sustituyese.

- ¿Por qué?- ella no se esperaba esa pregunta

- Bueno... los dos sabemos que eres el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que Hogwarts podría tener- tal vez era hora de recordarle sutilmente su propia valía.

- Bueno, sin duda eso explica porqué no doy clase en esa asignatura cuando se ha cambiado de profesor tres o cuatro veces... – dijo sarcásticamente.

- Venga, Snape, sabes tan bien como yo que se pueden encontrar más maestros contra las Artes Oscuras, pero que eres absolutamente imprescindible en Pociones. No creo que haya nadie mejor que tú en eso. 

Ante este pensamiento él se quedó atónito. Nunca lo había visto así. ¿De veras lo creía ella? Por un segundo estuvo a punto de darle las gracias, pero lo cierto es que no sabía muy bien cómo se hacía y eso le contuvo. Miró el ron fijamente. No solía beber alcohol, aunque tampoco le afectaba como a otras personas. Había tomado tantas cosas peores... y sin embargo, se sentía lo suficientemente desgraciado como para vaciar la botella él solo. 

Se pusieron de acuerdo con los detalles de su clase, y ella le dio las gracias mientras se preparaba para irse, aunque ambos sabían que era él quien estaba agradecido, por la oportunidad de enseñar algo que le apasionaba. _Los que no me lo perdonarán jamás son los Griffindorf y los Ravenclaw_, hizo una mueca pensando en los pobres alumnos con los que le tocaba clase al día siguiente, y al imaginarse las caras de horror que iban a poner al ver aparecer a Snape.

- Severus... otra cosa... procura no quitarles demasiados puntos...- su mirada hubiese podido atravesarla

- ¿No me consideras un profesor justo?

Jesse no sabía si reírse. Snape podía ser cualquier cosa; brillante, irónico, agudo, rápido y con talento; cualquier cosa. Pero ¿justo?

- Bueno, Snape, he sido alumna tuya y la verdad... tal vez me lo haya tomado como algo personal pero siempre me ha dado la impresión de que la casa que más puntos pierde en tu clase, y estoy segura de que si hiciésemos un gráfico sería un pico bastante elevado, es Griffindorf, y que en cambio Slytherin...

- No utilices eufemismos conmigo.- le espetó- lo que quieras decir, dímelo. ¿Piensas que sería mucho mejor que fuese justo y no quitase puntos a nadie, como tu amigo McRoy? 

Ambos se quedaron blancos. Él desearía haberse mordido la lengua; ella también.

- ¿Algo más?- la dureza en su voz la hirió.

- No.

- Aún estás a tiempo de cambiar de elección. Oh, vamos, la pequeña Jesse va a hacer pucheros...- dijo al ver su cara

- Estás muy confundido. Lo que... lo que...- y sin poder controlarse le apuntó con su varita y murmuró muy rápido un hechizo, el primero que le vino a la cabeza, pero en el último momento dirigió la varita a la botella, que durante unos segundos se transformó en un pez que boqueaba, un besugo con cara estúpida. El pez saltó de la mesa justo cuando volvía a convertirse en botella, ya que el hechizo de Jesse no había sido más que un pequeño sortilegio, y ante la mirada asombrada de todo el bar, se rompió en pedazos.

Cuando Snape levantó la cabeza, boquiabierto, Jesse ya había desaparecido. Le pareció ver algo rojo moviéndose a lo lejos. Se dio la vuelta, y muy despacio, apuró lo que quedaba de ron en su vaso y se marchó. 

11. UN FIN DE SEMANA DE MAGIA

Entre abrazos y risas, Hagrid y Jesse ayudaron a sus amigos a coger las maletas. En realidad, Hagrid lo llevaba casi todo, pero las maletas en sus manos parecían pequeños bolsos. Jesse apenas había podido contener la emoción al verles bajar del tren, Rowland, Sarah, Timothy y James. No habían podido estar todos juntos desde que terminaron en Hogwarts; siempre había faltado alguno de ellos en las reuniones. Pero cada vez que se veían era como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo. Hagrid había estado increíblemente nervioso todo el camino, aunque no quería reconocerlo; ahora parecía que a los dos se les hubiese acabado la fuerza y escuchaban con atención las anécdotas de sus amigos. 

Se dirigieron hacia las habitaciones de sus amigos en el castillo; eso provocó un poco de confusión porque ellos tomaron la dirección de la torre de Griffindorf, en lugar de dirigirse hacia las habitaciones que iban a ocupar. Todos se quedaron algo decaídos al darse cuenta de que aunque intentaran disimularlo, las cosas no eran como antes, pero Hagrid se encargó de animarlos con su torpeza, al golpearse contra una de las antorchas que iluminaban el pasillo. Ni siquiera pararon a refrescarse; dejaron las cosas y se juntaron en la cabaña de Hagrid. 

Todos hablaban a la vez; se contaron emocionados todas las novedades. Tim había dejado el Quidditch... por una chica... James... el bueno de Jimmie parecía que iba a hacer carrera en el Ministerio. Rowland y Sarah, que eran los que más seguían en contacto, habían decidido hacer un viaje a la India el año próximo y lo estaban preparando.

- Aunque yo preferiría viajar a algún sitio más exótico con un mago más atractivo... pero esta es toda la compañía que he podido encontrar- añadió Sarah riendo

- A propósito  Jess, ¿qué es eso de que tienes un pretendiente?

Jessica se quedó sin habla, y vio como Hagrid no levantaba la vista del suelo. Ah, ese bocazas tramposo... Tartamudeó algo, a punto de desmentir cualquier rumor sobre Snape que hubiese podido llegarles (no era capaz de imaginarse el alboroto que sus amigos serían capaces de armar con ese tema) pero antes de decir nada, se dio cuenta de que hablaban de McRoy y rió con ellos. 

- Oye... ¿hacemos el Círculo?

Jesse miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose como sin aire unos segundos. Se había visualizado tres años atrás, las mismas cabezas, las mismas palabras... se sentía en casa. 

- Vamos, chicos, ya somos muy mayorcitos para eso...- James, el futuro Ministro, siempre poniendo la voz de la razón.

Todos protestaron, llamándole aguafiestas. El Círculo no era otra cosa que rodearse en un círculo mágico protector, con todos sus instrumentos y tras realizar algunos conjuros purificadores, y realizar hechizos al modo muggle, es decir, magia sin varita, pero con otras ayudas... y siempre podían utilizar la varita, pero su poder dentro del círculo se potenciaba, por lo que todos de acuerdo, la dejaban fuera. Solían invocar a algunos de los fantasmas del castillo, y charlar un rato, nunca a espíritus más peligrosos; y no todos acudían a su llamada; había muchos que parecían haber pasado a un plano superior. Era divertido, porque la mayoría de los espíritus que acudían a la llamada eran embusteros y juguetones, aunque a veces se topaban con alguno como Peeves, el poltergeist del colegio, y tenían que darse mucha prisa en recitar los hechizos para deshacer el círculo, porque no solían querer marcharse y lo destrozaban todo, tirando el incienso, las velas y todo lo que utilizasen. 

Jesse les había enseñado la forma original y ellos habían inventado variantes para este juego, no del todo legal. Bueno, no estaba regulado porque a nadie se le había ocurrido pensar que alguien pudiese practicar la magia de ese modo tan rudimentario y a la vez tan desconocido, pero resultaba evidente a todas luces que no sería precisamente del agrado de Fudge. 

Dispusieron todo lo necesario, y esta vez habló Sarah. 

- Todos sabemos lo del ataque de Jesse. Por eso esta vez, y con la intercesión de vosotros, los espíritus más poderosos, que abrís los complicados senderos de la magia a nuestros ojos... ejem... mortales- se lo estaba inventando, y Jesse lo sabía. Pero a los espíritus les gustaba que les adulasen con palabras grandilocuentes- pedimos que nos enviéis un espíritu de la verdad que desde su superioridad sea capaz de iluminar nuestras mentes.

Todos contuvieron la risa; las invocaciones les parecían ridículamente salidas de una mala película muggle, cuando con sólo agitar la varita podían lograr muchas más cosas; auque con los espíritus, nunca se sabía. 

Se oyó un suave siseó y Jesse sintió su pelo acariciado por una leve brisa; no se dejó engañar. A veces, los espíritus más poderosos sólo provocaban un pequeño soplo de aire. 

- Espera, Sarah, ¿como vamos a preguntarle? ¡Si no se ha materializado!

Pero de pronto ante sus ojos apareció una figura trasparentosa como las que ya se habían acostumbrado a ver en el colegio. Jesse recordó con cariño a Nick Casi Decapitado.

- Queremos que nos ayudes a saber quién atacó a nuestra amiga.- dijo Sarah, mientras prendía una vela.- El fuego solía entretener a los espíritus y ayudarles a centrarse en lo que preguntaban.

- Hubo un ruido de cristales... y una llamarada roja cayó al suelo... y él salió corriendo...- la forma de hablar de los espíritus más antiguos siempre intranquilizaba a Jesse.

- ¿Quién?

- Era transparente.... era un fantasma... pero luego ya no era un fantasma... era alto... era profesor de Hogwarts...

- ¿Fue Elwyn McRoy? – preguntó Jesse con seguridad, ante la sorpresa de sus amigos

- ¿Fue Elwyn McRoy?- repitió el fantasma. – Profesor de Historia de la Magia en Hogwarts... habitación en el muro externo del ala oeste... se tapa y se tapa y se pone una capa y se vuelve un fantasma y a Twilinger ataca....

Jesse decidió cortar el círculo, aunque sabía que sus amigos querrían divertirse un poco más; pero ella ya sabía suficiente y cuando un fantasma encontraba una frase una rima que le gustaba, podía ponerse terriblemente pesado...

Sarah vio su cara y rápidamente empezó a dar las gracias al espíritu, a las fuerzas superiores, y a deshacer el círculo, pero aún se pudo oír al fantasma antes de que se inmaterilizase de nuevo:

- y Snape la salva...

Y justo entonces el círculo quedó disuelto y cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en Jessica. ¿Hasta Hagrid se había negado a aceptar que Snape hubiese salvado a una Griffindorf, y había callado esa parte?. Parecían creer que sería capaz de llevar hasta el extremo la crueldad de que hacía gala en clase. Así que acosaron a preguntas a Jesse. No habían pensado que ahora era compañera de todos sus antiguos profesores. Le hicieron repetir varias veces la parte de la noche en la enfermería, y continuaban riendo cuando ya parecía que el sol iba a salir. 

Al amanecer, abandonaron la cabaña, mirando al cielo, enroscados unos con otros. Habían dejado a Hagrid roncando, agarrado a Fang, y sin necesidad de decirse una palabra, los Cinco Magníficos, como ella les apodaba en su mente, o los Cuatro Magníficos y la Muggle, como le gustaba bromear, se dirigieron hacia el castillo, como ya habían hecho tantas otras mañanas antes. Normalmente, eran como una sola red de pensamientos y sentimientos enmarañados en uno, pero esta vez, Jessica no se sentía tan parte del grupo. Había un pensamiento que le molestaba, en el fondo de su conciencia... y no conseguía cazarlo. 

Nadie se dio cuenta de que la figura que les contemplaba desde una de las ventanas del castillo se daba la vuelta y desaparecía. 

12. CONFIDENCIAS

Snape se apartó de la ventana con un amargura. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Se había pasado horas muertas buscando algo, una poción, un hechizo, algo que borrase lo que sentía... pero sabía demasiado bien que tal cosa no era posible. Al menos, no sin pequeños efectos secundarios. Y a Severus Snape no le importaba el dolor, estaba demasiado acostumbrado; lo había padecido a diario estoicamente bajo las maldiciones de Voldemort. Pero no podía permitirse la amnesia, la parálisis temporal y otro tipo de "daños colaterales". Su vida, y tal vez la de Dumbledore y muchos de los magos del lado del Bien, le iban en ello. Entre ellas, la de Jesse, sin duda.

Snape estaba furioso consigo mismo. Era uno de los magos más poderosos que había y sin embargo, era incapaz de sacarse a esa chica de la cabeza... esa mocosa, porque él le había dado clase hacía menos de cuatro años. No es que él fuera mucho, mucho más mayor... Además Jesse tenía una especie de cualidad intemporal... no había más que ver la buena relación que tenía con sus alumnos, con Minerva, bueno, con todos en general. Menos con él. Una vez más había conseguido espantar a alguien. Y aunque tenía que alegrarse, por dentro algo se le desgarraba al pensarlo. No podía evitar el sarcasmo. Tampoco quería. Disfrutaba en sus pequeñas luchas de poder, en la que ninguno podía dejar que el otro fuera más desagradable. Era una de las pocas personas de Hogwarts que sabía jugar a ese juego. Pero él...

¿Quién era él, después de todo? Murmuró unas palabras y una tenue luz apareció en el techo. Tenía que recordar no hacer magia sin su varita, como con McRoy días atrás... no en público. Aunque era una rara habilidad adquirida en la infancia, se solía asociar con las Artes Oscuras y la gente podía pensar que era al servicio de Voldemort donde la había conseguido. Observó sus brillantes pupilas negras en el espejo con repugnancia. Pasó una mano por su pelo, y por su cara; no recordaba haberse contemplado nunca con tanto detenimiento. Pero era inútil... no conseguía ver sus rasgos. No se quitaba de la cabeza su imagen de mortífago sediento de sangre... aunque en realidad eso era lo que él había visto a su alrededor. No era de sangre de lo que él había estado sediento, sino de comunidad.

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Disfrutaba estando sólo, como si le gustase mortificarse a sí mismo con ese castigo; pero al final se había acostumbrado tanto que despreciaba a la mayoría de sus compañías. _Qué más da, _se dijo_, si no voy a tener ni un solo segundo de paz en mi vida._ Lo mismo daba estar sólo o no. El sordo dolor que sentía en el pecho cada mañana al comprobar que seguía vivo no se acallaba. Su mente, tramposa, volvía una y otra vez a la noche de la enfermería. No sabía si de verdad había sentido algo de tranquilidad o sí sólo era una mala pasada que sus recuerdos le estaban jugando. _Y qu_, preguntó a las paredes, y estas se estremecieron solamente con su voz. Siseó: _¿Cómo alguién como Jessica Twilinger_... _Cómo alguien podría apreciar a algo... como yo?_

El grupo estaba menos ruidoso de costumbre, y así se lo hizo notar Rosmerta mientras les llenaba los vasos personalmente. Se había acercado a saludar a seis de sus mejores clientes con mucho cariño. Pero es que todos sabían que a la mañana siguiente, el sueño habría terminado, y cada uno tendría que reanudar su propia vida. A Jesse este pensamiento le afectaba especialmente. Ya no tenía miedo de un ataque; sabía a quién debía esperar y estaba preparada, y dos días con sus amigos le habían dado la fuerza suficiente para actuar- pero se vería obligada a enfrentarse a ciertas realidades que prefería ignorar... y mientras sus amigos estuviesen cerca, podía ignorarlas, podía hacerlo. Bebió como hacía años que no bebía, desde que aquel estúpido de séptimo le rompió el corazón, (...y desde que tú le rompiste el suyo al pobre Jimmie, dijo una vocecita perversa en su interior, y su corazón se encogió- ella no sabía que la noche en la que le contó su decepción el había reunido el valor de hablarle de ciertos sentimientos hacia ella.-) y hasta mascó algo del Chicle Animoso de Honeydukes, pero ni siquiera uno de los más populares inventos de la tienda consiguió animarla. 

Sarah se dio cuenta de todo, y cuando se dirigían hacia Hogwarts, la tomó por el brazo y agarrando la botella con la otra mano, le susurró al oído: 

- Aquelarre de brujas...

Jesse agradeció la intuición de su compañera y se desviaron del camino, haciendo un gesto a los chicos para que siguiesen adelante. Se sentaron en un claro, y dieron rodeos al tema, pasándose la botella de la una a la otra, hasta que Jesse empezó a sentirse un poco mareada, y comenzaron a reírse. Todo era como antes. No hablaron de Jesse hasta que se acercaron al castillo, y Sarah, con su tacto infinito, permitió que su amiga tardase todo lo que quiso en hablar. 

Comenzó explicando su angustia con el ataque, pero ambas sabían que no era eso lo que le reconcomía por dentro. Y de pronto, todo salió de golpe; 

- Y no lo sé, me sentí horrible ¡horrible, Sarah! Cuando aquel estúpido de McRoy dijo todo eso y Snape lo oyó.

- Bueno, cariño, pero Snape está más que acostumbrado a las críticas... debes reconocer que no sería la primera vez que nos pillara hablando mal de él...

- Pero no lo sé, todo eso que dijo, todo...

- ¿Y qué más te da, si es mentira?

- Pues eso, precisamente...- se acercaban a las habitaciones de Jesse.

- ¿Qué? 

- Que no es verdad - agarró la botella y bebió el que juró que sería su último trago durante al menos el resto del año; había sobrepasado su límite de vicios en un solo fin de semana; se recompuso como pudo y consiguió articular- Ese es el problema, que no es verdad

- ¿Y querrías que lo fuera?

- Sí. Porque yo... vaya, ¡él me gusta!- escupió por fin. Y entonces se deshizo en excusas- Sé que no es apropiado, se que no es como yo, y todo eso del odio a los nacidos de muggle... pero...

Sarah no decía nada. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, pero su buen juicio le mandaba callar. Jamás, jamás en su vida, hubiese esperado ver a uno de sus amigos sintiéndose... atraído o lo que fuese por un profesor de Hogwarts, pero ¡por Merlín, que menos aún por Snape! Aunque Jesse siempre había sido una auténtica caja de sorpresas. De pronto, se miraron, y ambas estallaron en carcajadas. 

- Anda, duerme en mi habitación esta noche. Creo que esto merece ser comentado... 

No muy lejos, Snape había levantado la cabeza de entre sus libros al oír risas y voces... los conjuros que protegían sus habitaciones le habían dejado escuchar amortiguadas algunas de las palabras, muy a su pesar.

- Ese es el problema- le pareció escuchar la voz de Jesse que se acercaba pero no escuchaba bien, y aguzó el oído

- ¿Y querrías que lo fuera?

- Sí. Porque yo... vaya, ¡él me gusta! Sé que no es apropiado, se que no es como yo, y todo eso del odio a los nacidos de muggle... pero...

Las voces se alejaron, dejando a Snape hundido en un pozo de desolación y miseria. Era peor de lo que imaginaba. Jamás había esperado que Jessica se fijase en él, pero por Dios, una mente tan brillante, ¿enamorada del estúpido McRoy?

13. UNA RESACA ESPANTOSA

Aquella madrugada, Lord Voldemort convocó a Snape a su presencia. 

Snape estaba aterrorizado. No le importaba sufrir un par de Cruciatus, o incluso Imperium, pero sabía que el Señor Oscuro era un hábil lector de mentes; y por mucho que él supiese cerrar la suya herméticamente, nunca se sabía, bajo una de las Maldiciones de Voldemort... hasta ahora todo había ido bien. "Su Señor" no había descubierto su traición - pero podía hacerlo en cualquier momento. Intentaría no ser impertinente esta vez, pero no podía remediarlo. Voldemort era más poderoso que él, mucho más... pero no más listo. E, irónico cuanto pudiese parecerlo, Snape estaba empeñado en demostrar una valía en la que el mismo no creía. 

Salió del colegio envuelto en una capa negra bien gruesa; hacía frío, y el rocío se estaba escarchando. Tan pronto como abandonó los recintos de Hogwarts, murmuró un Apparatum y desapareció de la vista.

Se encontraba entre las frías paredes de piedra gris de un castillo. Acostumbrado como estaba a vivir en la oscuridad, y aún así el sitio le resultaba deprimente, gélido y desangelado. Frente a él se hallaba Voldemort. Nagili, su serpiente, le saludó en lengua parsel; "bienvenido Sssnape"

Voldemort le miró y el sintió la característica arcada al mirar sus ojos rojos. Espero pacientemente. A Voldemort le gustaba ese juego, quedarse en silencio, y castigar luego a cualquiera que osase decir algo antes que él. Finalmente se decidió a hablar:

- Severus... ¿traes algo nuevo para mí?- dijo arrastrando las palabras con su tono silbante.

Snape supo cuál iba a ser el tono de la conversación y tensó sus músculos, preparándose. Negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada; esta noche no podía ponerse en peligro.

- No, Mi Señor. 

Apenas oyó el "Crucio" que Voldemort murmuró. Cayó al suelo, tratando de evitar la inconsciencia, pero el dolor era casi inaguantable. Sabía que podía soportarlo. Lo había hecho otras veces. Sintió sangre en la boca. Tenía una hemorragia nasal, probablemente de una venas que había reventado con la presión. Y por fin, paró, aunque el  terrible dolor no desapareció. Ni desaparecería en días, pensó resignado. Espero allí postrado. Con una sonrisa muy extraña Voldemort le miró: 

- ¿Aún sigues ahí? ¿a que esperas? ¡Vete!

Apenas teniéndose en pie, Snape salió de la estancia, y con un rápido movimiento de varita se encontró a las puertas de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Pero no logró llegar más allá y se derrumbó. 

En el castillo, Voldemort se reía, ante la imagen de su siervo en el suelo. Tenía un sentido del humor retorcido, y lo sabía. Pero ese reptil de Snape lo tenía merecido... porque había empezado a escuchar los siesos de esas otras serpientes que tenía por adeptos y a pensar que tal vez ese insolente maestro no era de fiar. Y es que era muy muy fácil controlar a los demás; poderosos, sí, pero estúpidos. Snape era diferente... era difícil manipular a alguien de su inteligencia. 

Estaba pensando, con fastidio, en deshacerse de él esa noche y Snape lo había sabido antes de llegar al castillo, pero no había pestañeado... una lástima prescindir de hombres con su temple. Y al final, de pronto, había encontrado una solución perfecta, en el momento justo. Lo primero que haría, ahora que tenía su fidelidad casi asegurada, sería ponerlo a prueba y mandarlo matar a ese viejo, a Dumbledore. Sabía que fiel o no, Snape no querría hacerlo. Todos respetaban al director de Hogwarts, el famoso poder de Albus Dumledore. Menos él. Empezaba a aburrirse de ese viejo loco. Y estaba seguro de que Snape lo haría. Había un pequeño rubí que se había colado en los pensamientos de Snape... esa cáscara tan vacía, de pronto se había llenado de color a los ojos de Voldemort... tenía el motivo perfecto para que Snape estuviese del todo a sus órdenes. O pensaba tenerlo antes de que se hiciese de noche. Dentro de poco, Jessica Twilinger sería su invitada de honor. 

Jessica, lejos de todo esto, formaba parte de una especie de cortejo fúnebre que se dirigía a la estación. Con gran pesar, todos los amigos se despidieron; no se hicieron promesas, pero sabían que encontrarían el momento, o el lugar. Hagrid tenía trabajo, y se había tenido que quedar en Hogwarts, así que Jesse arrastró su resaca todo el camino hasta el colegio. Sin embargo, se sentía feliz. Cada minuto de su dolor de cabeza le recordaba el desahogo y la ilusión que había encontrado con sus amigos, que le habían devuelto su habitual calma y seguridad. Al aproximarse a los muros del castillo le pareció ver una figura tendida en el suelo, cubierta por una capa negra. Cuando pretendía acercarse a mirar, por segunda vez en demasiado poco tiempo todo se volvió negro a su alrededor y cayó al suelo


	3. parte 3

--- Sólo decir que os agradezco mucho los reviews, otra vez. El siguiente capítulo va en seguida, que este es cortito.---

14. ENFRENTARSE AL TEMOR

Abrió los ojos; no hubo casi diferencia., todo estaba oscuro. Intentó moverse, y se dio cuenta de que era incapaz. Por un segundo temió estar petrificada... pero no. Algún tipo de magia sujetaba sus manos unidas por encima de su cabeza a la pared de frío ladrillo. 

Su cabeza trabajaba a enorme velocidad. McRoy, ese maldito McRoy... ¿dónde estaría? No podía haberse arriesgado a llevarla a una de las mazmorras del colegio, pero no se le ocurría otro lugar. ¡Iba a meterse en un lío muy grave esta vez! Imágenes de ratas y bichos correteando por el suelo en el que estaba sentada pasaron por su mente, pero se obligó a mantener el miedo a raya. 

Pasaba el tiempo, y nadie acudía.

Jesse pensó que iba a perder la razón. Debía a llevar allí ya casi todo el día, en  Hogwarts tenían que haberse dado cuenta de su desaparición. Sólo quería que alguien viniese, para bien o para mal. Temía que hubiesen olvidado su presencia y la dejasen morir allí, sola.

Se infundió ánimos. Tenía que resistir. Tenía que mantener el optimismo. Probablemente McRoy no podía salir de Hogwarts durante el día. El pobre desgraciado no sabía con quién se jugaba los cuartos. Empezó a sonreír al imaginarse lo que iba a hacerle en cuanto entrase por la puerta. 

Pero horas después, ya no era tan divertido, tenía hambre, tenía sed... y ¡tenía que ir al baño!. Empezó a tener miedo de verdad. Murmuraba en alto sus pensamientos para sentirse acompañada; ninguno de los hechizos que probó desató sus manos presas. Y en el momento en que temía pudrirse allí, en aquel nicho maloliente, entre sus propios despojos, la puerta se abrió, y un hombre con una máscara pronunció unas palabras desconocidas y Jesse se encontró libre. Sin embargo, y sólo con la estatura del hombre, pudo comprobar aterrorizada que no era Elwyn McRoy... este hombre no medía más de metro y medio. 

Temblando como una hoja, siguió el camino que el hombre le indicó. No había forma de escapar, sólo podía ir hacia delante, porque por el otro lado, la salida estaba cegada. Y de pronto se encontró ante una puerta. El hombre le indicó que debía entrar. Al atravesarla, apareció ante ella una mesa con comida y bebida. Casi se olvidó de las ganas de ir al servicio, pero notaba los pinchazos en la vejiga... así que le preguntó a su verdugo. Se sorprendió ante el mote fúnebre que le había puesto, su verdugo. Este se limitó a levantar un brazo y señalar otra puerta. La cerró tras de sí, echando de menos su varita, e intentó buscar una ventana o algo que la ayudase a escapar, pero no había nada. Desistió y se dirigió a la mesa, donde tomo asiento. Y de pronto, a su espalda, una voz dijo:

- Bienvenida

Todo su cuerpo sufrió una convulsión al sentir una mano helada en el hombro; una mano que enviaba pequeños calambres a sus nervios. Congelada en su sitio, se quedó con la mente en blanco, y de pronto se encontró frente a frente con un par de espeluznantes ojos rojos. 

"Voldemort" 

- Efectivamente... soy El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado- y rió ante su propio chiste- come- ordenó, y en contra de su voluntad, Jesse cogió el tenedor y se puso a comer mecánicamente. Nunca pensó que iba a tener a Voldemort frente a frente, pero menos aún que "cenaría con él".

- ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

Voldemort no estaba muy acostumbrado a recibir preguntas inesperadas.

- Eres mi invitada

- ¿Puedo irme cuando quiera?

- Eres demasiado inteligente para hacerme perder el tiempo con preguntas estúpidas, o eso pensaba. Si pudieses irte, no te habría atado a la pared.

- ¿Y para qué me has traído aquí?- le tuteó.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que intente convertirte en uno de los míos?- dijo, mientras Nagili se acercaba peligrosamente a la cara de Jessica.

- No

- Bien. Te he traído porque quiero terminar con Dumbledore. ¡Esta lucha absurda es tremendamente aburrida!

- Pe... pero yo ¡no le haré nada a Dumbledore! Además, no tengo tanto poder...

- Es otro de tus poderes el que me interesa... Verás, hoy estuvo aquí un amigo tuyo. 

- ¿Quién?

- Ese profesor de Pociones tan prestigioso que tenéis en Hogwarts... por si no lo sabías, se encuentra entre mis seguidores. ¿Sorprendida?

- Snape- apenas fue un jadeo, pues se quedó sin respiración. Pero...

- Sí... Snape. Y por lo que parece, él... te aprecia de algún modo extraño- dijo arrastrando las palabras, y tomando un mechón del largo cabello de Jesse- lo cual, si se mira bien, no es tan raro...

Jesse empezó a temblar; su pulso, muy a su pesar, latía acelerado ante la lluvia de noticias que estaba recibiendo, pero especialmente ante la última; por otro lado, el pánico ante la simple cercanía del Señor Oscuro le hacía perder el control de sus nervios.

- Bien, hace ya tiempo que Snape trabaja para mí infiltrado en Hogwarts, pero su comportamiento últimamente... bien, no es que desconfíe de ninguno de mis amados seguidores pero...

Jesse  puso toda su esperanza en que Snape estuviese traicionando a Voldemort. Por un segundo pensó si alguien tendría tanto valor como para traicionar a la personificación del mal, y pensó en los lo que le había parecido percibir sobre Severus Snape. Rezó en silencio porque éste estuviese en el lado correcto.

- ¿Y?

A Voldemort le sorprendió ligeramente el tono arisco de la chica.

- Bueno, creo que a cambio de mantenerte cerca, y con vida, Snape me hará un pequeño favor...

Oh, no. Eso era demasiado. Se negaba a ser de nuevo la  princesita salvada por Snape... no sabía cómo, pero no iba a esperar a ser rescatada por segunda vez. Y menos aún ayudar a causar la muerte de Dumbledore y la caída del Bien, claro, pensó con remordimiento al darse cuenta que su orgullo había hablado primero. 

- Llévala a su habitación, Pettigrew

Así que ese era el famoso Peter Pettigrew, aquel gusano. Asqueada apartó su brazo de la mano de éste con un bufido

- Cuidado con la gatita...- se burló él.

- Sí, ten cuidado, porque comemos ratas, como tú.

La puerta se cerró tras ella bruscamente. 

No era la mazmorra de antes. Había una cama, y un baño, e incluso un libro. Lo cogió interesada, pero inmediatamente lo soltó.

_Las Mil Muertes Más  Dolorosas Y Cómo Causarlas_

Muy apropiado para lectura ligera, sin duda.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, pensando. Notó que su cerebro empezaba a estar nublado, y bostezó. _¿Qué? Debía haber algo en esa comida... No puedo dormirme, debo estar consciente... (((¿voy a pasarme todo el fic inconsciente?)))_. Sus pensamientos se hicieron más y más confusos hasta que cayó de lado sobre la cama y se durmió.

En Hogwarts, Dumbledore daba vueltas en su despacho.

- Adelante, Minerva.

La profesora apareció en la entrada del despacho.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas, Albus?

- No lo sé, Minerva, no lo sé... Snape, brutalmente masacrado... Jesse desaparecida.. esto no funciona como yo pretendía... Temo haberme equivocado.

Minerva sonrió al ver al genio bajar al estatus de hombre por una vez, y le puso una de sus finas manos sobre el hombro. 

- Albus... no te preocupes. Hogwarts es aún un lugar seguro contra El-Que-... contra Voldemort

Albus sonrió con tristeza.

- Sí, Minerva... el último bastión del Bien... lo único que nos queda. Espero haber jugado bien mis cartas, porque la apuesta es demasiado alta....

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.


	4. parte 4

Hola!!! Otra vez gracias por los reviews!!!

Tengo esta historia un poco abandonada, me cuesta terminarla porque lo que sigue a partir de ahora me parece un tanto pffffffffff, pero en fin, he subido un trocillo más, a ver si encuentro una forma de acabarla!

Saludos!!!

15. CLAUSTRO DE PROFESORES

Snape se negó a ir a la enfermería y se retiró, mientras Madame Pomfrey lo miraba con desagrado, como a un bicho raro. Se levantó de su propia cama jurando maldiciones por lo bajo al oír que alguien pedía permiso para pasar a su habitación.

Era Dumbledore. Desde que le habían encontrado esa mañana, y le había contado todo lo sucedido brevemente, se había mostrado muy preocupado, pero ¡maldita sea! ahora no estaba en condiciones... no podía pensar, tenía que recuperarse para dar sus clases. Se sentía avergonzado de no haber llegado por sí solo hasta el castillo y no iba a dejar de llevar su vida normal.

Pensó que venía a comprobar su estado y quizá a por una explicación más larga de los hechos.

- Señor Director.

- Snape... Severus, ¿cómo te encuentras?

No era propio de Dumbledore adoptar ese tono... y menos aún, dar rodeos, que es lo que parecía que estaba haciendo.

- Bien. ¿sucede algo?

- Mucho me temo que sí, Severus...

- ¿Puedo... puedo ayudar de alguna forma?

Aunque sabía que era una pregunta estúpida; el director había intentado ponerlo bajo los cuidados de Poppy, ahora no iba a dejarle tomar parte en nada. Por eso le sorprendió escuchar:

- Si, por eso he venido. En primer lugar necesito que me cuentes absolutamente todos los detalles de la reunión con Voldemort.

Snape lo hizo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Dumbledore?

- Es muy extraño, y yo podría estar buscando culpables en el lado equivocado, pero Jesse Twilinger ha desaparecido... y la última vez que fue vista, se dirigía justo hacia el lugar donde te encontraron esta mañana. El alumno que la vio dijo que de pronto ¡pluff! Desapareció.

A Snape se le cerró la garganta y no pudo tragar. Sintió que la sangre no llegaba a su cara, y supo que estaba más pálido de lo normal. Apenas fueron unos segundos; estaba acostumbrado a no mostrar ninguna reacción ante cualquier noticia, por mala que esta fuera. 

- ¿Y crees qué...?

Dumbledore se había dado cuenta de esos breves segundos. Y entonces estuvo seguro. 

- Snape... ¿qué piensas que puede encontrar Voldemort de valor en Jesse? ¿Hay algo para lo que él crea que puede servirle?

Snape sabía que el profesor no quería preguntarle de forma directa, para no hacerle sentir culpable, si él había dicho o pensado algo sobre ella en la presencia de Voldemort. Y él creía que no lo había hecho... aunque puede que sí. No recordaba todos los momentos en que había estado sometido a la maldición _Cruciatus_. Desde luego no había hablado, pero tal vez su mente había escapado al pensamiento de Jesse para huir del dolor. Se maldijo a sí mismo. 

- No lo sé, director... puede... tal vez... bueno, quizá yo...- Snape no  encontraba las palabras- tengo los poderes de la profesora Twilinger en alta consideración y tal vez Voldemort lo percibió y pensó en utilizarlos para su causa. 

Si la situación no hubiese sido tan grave, Dumbledore hubiese reído. Pero lo era.

- Debemos actuar deprisa, Severus

- Sí, director. ¿Tiene alguna idea? 

- Desgraciadamente no... vamos a reunirnos ahora para trazar un plan; me gustaría que si estás en condiciones nos acompañases. Tú mejor que nadie para esta ocasión.

- No creo que Jesse haya aceptado unirse a él... bueno, de cualquier forma Voldemort ha usado antes _Imperius_ en aquellos que necesitaba utilizar y que se negaban a doblegarse por las buenas. Puede que Jesse aún no esté en peligro...

- No te preocupes, tengo el pálpito de que la necesita viva, Snape- dijo Dumbledore con simpatía.- Pero me preocupa- volvió a ponerse serio- no sé si conoces el carácter de Jesse tan bien como yo... cuando estuvo aquí tuvo que visitarme muchas veces. Es demasiado... orgullosa, se niega a aceptar lo que no es justo, y a veces también lo que lo es. Es una inconsciente, muy temeraria. Una Griffindorf, al fin y al cabo. Incluso si Voldemort la necesita viva, no dejará que le cause demasiados problemas. Por eso, tenemos que darnos prisa. 

Se hizo silencio en la sala de profesorado cuando ambos entraron. A Snape no le hizo falta más que una mirada para darse cuenta de que McRoy no estaba allí. Bien por Dumbledore. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar una mueca al ver allí sentado al joven Harry Potter... quien dos veces había estado a punto de causarle la muerte cuando casi dejó al descubierto sin él saberlo la labor de espía que realizaba. Snape no había contado esto a Dumbledore, ni a nadie. Sabía que el director sentía una ternura especial por Harry y que no le daría importancia... había muchas veces en que los criterios de ambos sobre las cosas importantes variaban, recordó Snape pensando con amargura en el pasado. 

- Harry vio desaparecer a Jesse

- ¿Dando un paseo matutino fuera del recinto, señor Potter?

- Oh, vamos, Snape, no seas duro con el muchacho ahora.

Pero los nervios de este estaban a punto de estallar bajo la fachada de impasibilidad que presentaba, y Harry había sido una diana muy a mano para soltar un poco de tensión.

- Sólo nos echará una mano. Necesitamos saber cada detalle de lo que vio para saber si Jesse fue obligada a acudir o acudió por voluntad propia donde quiera que fuese. 

- Bien.

Se sentó, y se dio cuenta de que preferiría seguir de pie. No sabía qué hacer. Sus pensamientos más locos le gritaban que fuese rápidamente al castillo de Voldemort y sacase de allí a Jesse, como fuera. Se obligó a prestar atención. Nadie sabía mejor que él que sin un plan, las cosas no suelen funcionar. 

- Bien, lo primero necesitamos que alguien entre en el castillo de Lord Voldemort, aunque aún no sabemos cómo lo haremos, ni si tendrá que enfrentarse con él de algún modo.- todos parecieron encogerse unos milímetros frente a la perspectiva.

Sin vacilar, y ante sus atónitos compañeros, Snape dijo con voz sosegada

- Yo lo har

No tenía nada que perder.

Llegaron a un acuerdo en todo lo demás. Tenían mucho que preparar. McGonagall fue la primera en abandonar la sala, seguida de Flitwick, el profesor de Encantamientos. Hagrid había acompañado a Harry un poco antes. No querían inmiscuir al joven en la acción, aunque Severus sabía que probablemente Potter y sus amigos enredarían por la escuela hasta que encontraran un modo de intervenir. Pero esta vez, no permitiría que pusieran a nadie en peligro; esta vez se jugaba algo más que su propia y miserable vida. 

Sólo quedaban Dumbledore, Sprout y él. Con un intenso dolor en todas las partes de su cuerpo, se dirigió pesadamente al aula de pociones, dispuesto a pasar la noche buscando todo tipo de mezclas que pudiesen ayudar en el plan. 

16. EN EL CASTILLO

En la habitación, Jesse se despertó sobresaltada. Se levantó de la cama torpemente, con los músculos medio atrofiados por el efecto de la Poción que le debían haber administrado. El cuarto estaba tenuemente iluminado, por lo que supuso que era de noche. Desesperada, deseó que su varita estuviese con ella. 

-"Accio varita" – murmuró. Pero por supuesto fue inútil. 

Aplastó su oído contra la gruesa pared de piedra; nada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Jesse sintió algo húmedo correrle por las mejillas, y lloró amargamente en silencio durante unos breves minutos. Después, se sintió mejor y se levantó, intentando pensar en una salida. Pero no había nada que hacer hasta que alguien apareciese por allí. Sabía que no iban a matarla, al menos no mientras creyesen que ella les sería útil, pero la impotencia la carcomía por dentro. 

¿Sería verdad lo que Voldemort había insinuado? ¿Era ella, de alguna forma, importante para Snape? ¿y tanto como para hacerle matar a Dumbledore? No. Sin duda, no lo era, pero Voldemort no podía saberlo; ¿qué sabía él de sentimientos? Probablemente se había enterado de que Snape la salvó y había malinterpretado ese hecho.

Murmuró rápidos hechizos y contrahechizos, pero sin varita ni otros instrumentos no tenía sentido intentarlo. En ocasiones, las paredes parecían reaccionar levemente, como reflectando el hechizo, y cada vez que lo hacían, ella sentía punzadas de dolor. 

Horas más tarde, a punto de lanzarse de cabeza contra las piedras de la pared, decidió tomar el libro que había encontrado antes para evitar la locura; además, tal vez ahí pudiese encontrar algo, algo que la ayudase a salir de aquello... lo abrió y empezó a leer. Sintió repugnancia, pero pronto su curiosidad pudo más. Había cosas en aquel libro que le eran totalmente desconocidas, y sin duda, habría disfrutado comentándolo con alguien que fuese capaz de separar el interés científico del libro con su evidente carácter maligno. Alguien como Snape. Las Artes Oscuras deberían ser un objeto abierto de estudio. Comprendía el peligro que esto podía entrañar; pero era mejor que tener que pasarse al otro lado para conocerlas, más aún para una profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. 

Levantó la vista del libro, para darse cuenta de que la habitación estaba iluminada de nuevo. Un plato de comida había aparecido sobre la mesita. Se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia el plato. Sentía hambre, pero no pensaba comer nada; necesitaba estar consciente. 

El día fue pasando y nadie abrió la puerta. Jesse trenzó mechones de su pelo, los destrenzó, leyó algo más, dio vueltas por la habitación; incluso durmió un par de horas. Empezaba a sentir cierta claustrofobia. Al anochecer, el rugido del estómago se hizo casi insoportable, pero no podía comer, se repitió. La noche cayó del todo, y en la oscuridad sus temores parecieron aumentar. Sintió una sed atroz y como si sus músculos no le perteneciesen alargó un brazo y tomó el vaso. Alarmada, volvió a dejarlo. ¿Qué magia era esta? _Imperius_. Extrañamente, su carácter fuerte controlaba esta maldición, que casi no tenía efecto en ella,  y conseguía imponer su voluntad sin dificultad, pero nunca lo había probado estando al límite de su resistencia. Se apretó contra la pared, temblando, y pensando en cuánto podría aguantar. Los efectos de la última poción aún no habían pasado, y dormitó allí sentada. Y sin duda, en esos momentos, vulnerable como era su mente, debió tomar algo de la bandeja, y se desplomó sobre la cama. 

Se despertó, desorientada. La habitación parecía llena de luz natural. Era de día, entonces, pero ¿qué día? Se tumbó en la cama, y no hizo nada. Su energía iba desapareciendo. Se sentía como si los dementores estuviesen al otro lado de aquella pared. El frío invadía su alma,  pese a que ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra la desesperanza. Se mantuvo allí, quieta, guardando sus fuerzas y haciendo caso omiso de la nueva bandeja de comida. Y muy rápido, la luz se fue desvaneciendo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí?- preguntó al aire.

Horas más tarde, hecha una bola, le pareció notar un cambio. Una sombra apareció en la habitación y se aproximó a ella. Supo que era Vodemort: el simple hecho de respirar el mismo aire que aquella cosa la repelía. Y él parecía disfrutar con ello. Acercándose, Voldemort paseó su mano por su cara. Al contacto con su piel fría y escamosa, Jesse se sintió vacía de toda esperanza, hundida, y todos sus malos recuerdos y sus miedos se agolparon en su mente. La mano llegó hasta el cuello y Jesse no podía tener más miedo; se detuvo al encontrar el pulso y apretó, dejándola sin respiración y con cara de estar disfrutando mucho. Por fin, poco antes de asfixiarla, la soltó y se marchó, pero los sentimientos que había provocado no se fueron con él, y Jesse estuvo a punto de intentar comprobar si las paredes reflectarían un _Avada Kedabra_.

Pasaron dos días desde la desaparición de Jesse, y por fin Snape pudo actuar. En el colegio, las clases fueron peor que nunca, y quitó puntos a diestro y siniestro. Se sentía como un león enjaulado. Y esa mañana, Dumbledore le dijo que podía seguir con lo pactado. Apareció rápidamente ante la enorme y sombría mole de piedra donde se encontraba la nueva residencia de Voldemort. Iba bien aprovisionado de antídotos de todas clases y con la capa de invisibilidad de James Potter, que aún temblaba en su mano. Sabía que desde el momento en el que había puesto los pies fuera de Hogwarts era probable que Voldemort conociese sus acciones; lo que no sabía es que Voldemort las había preparado mucho antes.

Éste sonrió al ver acercarse a su siervo. 

- Mi plan ha dado perfecto resultado. 

Peter Pettigrew franqueó la entrada a Snape que, con falso respeto, dijo:

- Ve a presentarle mis respetos al Amo y pídele su permiso para concederme unos segundos.

- Pasa, Snape, te esperaba- dijo el propio Lord Voldemort

- Sí, Mi Señor.- y entró agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte, Snape? Veo que traes muchas cosas para una reunión pacífica... sabes que todas ellas son inútiles contra mí.

Snape miró la capa de un modo ausente.

- Sí, lo sé. De algún modo Dumbledore pensó... Una profesora del colegio ha desaparecido, y creen que puede estar aquí. Pidieron un voluntario, y bueno... yo me ofrecí a venir.

- Bien

Snape esperó impaciente una confirmación que no llegó. Tal vez Jesse no estaba allí. Tal vez...

Voldemort hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Pettigrew, y este desapareció.

- Hay algo que quiero a cambio de la muchacha, Snape. Después, será tuya, podrás hacer lo quieras con ella; devolverla a su puesto, matarla... _tu voluntad_.

- ¿Qué es, Señor?- _haré cualquier cosa_, se dijo

- Quiero que acabes con Dumbledore. 

- Mi Señor, yo... no puedo hacer eso- articuló como pudo.

- ¿No son mis enemigos tus enemigos?

Snape escogió cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras.

- Lo son, Señor, pero Albus Dumbledore...

- No menciones ese nombre en mi presencia.

- Él es demasiado poderoso para mí, Señor.

- ¿Te estás negando a acatar una orden?- por su cara, parecía que era justo lo que deseaba. - ¡_Crucio_!- dijo sin esperar una respuesta. Se oyó un grito ahogado y Vodemort paró. Snape se giró, dolorido, y vió a Jesse intentando liberarse de Pettigrew. En el momento en que vio agitarse su pelo rojo ante él, supo que sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Supo que iba a destapar sus verdaderas lealtades, retar a Voldemort y morir mientras ella escapaba.

Pero Jesse tenía otros planes. Se quedó tan quieta que Pettigrew aflojo el brazo que la sostenía, y entonces, con un veloz movimiento, le robó la varita. 

- ¡_Expeliarmus_!- gritó. Ante la sorpresa de todos, desarmó a Snape

- Pero...- empezó este, y Jesse sólo pudo esperar que no se le ocurriera confesar que era un espía de Dumbledore. Lo había sabido al verle bajo la maldición _Cruciatus_. Necesitaba ser el centro de atención rápidamente o también Voldemort lo habría sabido. Y había tenido que quitarle la varita. Merlín sabe en qué estaba pensando ese loco, a punto de mandar una maldición a Voldemort.

Tomando las dos varitas en sus manos, Jesse miró desafiantemente a los ojos rojos que disfrutaban con la escena. 

- Creo, Lord Voldemort, que esto es algo que podemos arreglar entre usted y yo. Deberíamos dejar al profesor Snape fuera de ello.

- Snape, creo que está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por no caer en tus manos.

- Vamos, Voldemort- era arriesgado, y tragó saliva. Tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa para poder salir de allí, y sacar a Snape con ella. – Soy la persona en la que más confía Dumbledore de entre los presentes. Creo que puedo acercarme a él con más facilidad que Snape. Yo lo mataré, si me deja salir de aquí.

Voldemort entrecerró sus ojos sopesando el cambio de planes, y murmuró:

- Ambiciosa... Está bien, te daré una oportunidad. Pero Snape irá contigo. Puede que los dos juntos lo logréis. Lo quiero muerto antes de la noche de mañana. Si no, los dos lo pagareis.- amenazó. Y luego le susurró a Snape- Vigílala. Si no lo hace, mátalos a ambos. – Le arrojó la varita, y ella la cogió al vuelo. 

Cuando salían por la puerta, Jesse sintió que su estómago se encogía extrañamente, como si intentase salir de su cuerpo y flotar, y notó que el brazo de Snape la agarraba rudamente. Sonrió. Espero hasta que aparecieron frente a Hogwarts. En el momento en que cruzaron los muros, murmuró apuntando a Snape:

- Finite Incantatum

No pareció hacer efecto. Probó otras fórmulas, y al final, Snape no tardó en sacudir la cabeza y abrir los ojos como si fuese la primera vez

- ¿Qué...? Ese cabrón...

- Sí... nos echó una _Imperius_- rió Jesse.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Esa maldición no hace ningún efecto en mí- tenía un curioso hoyuelo en el que Snape nunca se había fijado. – Pero Voldemort no podía saberlo.

- ¿Te la echó antes de que apareciese yo?

- ¡No! Al salir por la puerta del castillo, ¿no lo notaste?

- Entonces ¿por qué me quitaste la varita? 

- Oh, vamos, ¿me vas a decir que no reconoces un farol, todo un Slytherin? No pienso matar a Dumbledore. ¡Pero estabas a punto de gritar en la cara de Voldemort que eras un espía!

- ¿Tienes idea del lío en el que estamos? Si no matas a Dumbledore antes de mañana a la noche, ¡yo tendré que mataros a ambos!- dijo él, con rabia.

Jesse se puso seria.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero no podía quedarme allí ni una sola noche más.-  Sintió los escalofríos mientras recordaba la noche anterior, todo el tiempo temiendo que la puerta se abriese y por ella entrasen todo tipo de calamidades... 

El calor del sol apenas lograban borrar la frialdad que sentía por dentro. Se sentía mejor si bromeaba, pero ¿cómo explicárselo a alguien como Snape?

Caminaron en silencio hacia el colegio.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Jesse, a punto de desfallecer

- Bueno, primero deberíamos ir a ver a Dumbledore...- entonces pareció reparar en su aspecto, y en que había pasado varios días prisionera de Voldemort; se fijó en que parecía a punto de desmayarse, y en un gesto impetuoso le pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura, temiendo que se cayese al suelo.

- Snape- dijo sobresaltada

- Te desmayarás si no llegamos rápido a la cocina. Será mejor que te ayude o luego tendré que arrastrarte. Vamos.

Incapaz de preguntar amablemente qué tal se encontraba, tal como lo suponía. ¿Qué  habría hecho así a este hombre? Aunque podía imaginarlo, tras tres días siendo la invitada de Voldemort. ¿Cómo podían ser años a su servicio?


	5. parte 5

Hola! Ya vuelvo... y ya queda poco, muy poco. Gracias por los reviews, especialmente a Ana Maria (amsp14), Narua Black y Sara Fenix Blax, gracias por seguir leyendo! Agradezco un montón los comentarios!

17. PREPARAR UN PLAN.

Dumbledore no parecía en absoluto intimidado ante los nuevos deseos de Voldemort. 

- Bueno,- dijo- podemos fingir mi muerte, enfrentarnos a él directamente o rehuirle. ¿Alguien propone otra cosa?

- Yo creo que deberíamos enfrentarle. Aún no ha recuperado todos sus poderes y sus alianzas. Si esperamos más...

- Jesse, no creí que te sintieses preparada después de cómo has pasado estos últimos días... Tal vez deberías consultarlo un poco con la almohada. He sido muy descortés reteniéndoos tanto tiempo aquí. Pero es que quería saber cada detalle. 

- No importa. Ahora mismo, no podría dormir. 

- Dentro de estos muros estás protegida, Jessica.

- Lo sé, pero creo que ya he dormido demasiado estos días.

- ¿Tú que opinas, Severus?

Éste se adelanto unos pasos, saliendo así de las sombras, que era el lugar donde más cómodo se encontraba; especialmente ahora, que su pasado salía a relucir delante de Jessica Twilinger. Aunque nada parecía sorprenderla. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, dijo:

- Haré lo que creas conveniente, Dumbledore.

- ¿Lo que sea necesario?

Snape hizo un gesto de impaciencia, apartándose un mechón de pelo negro de la cara, y asintió. 

- Bien. Quiero que los dos desarrolléis tan rápido como sea posible, y creedme que dudo que os de tiempo en el plazo indicado, una poción que contrarreste los efectos que tuvo la que Voldemort tomó para resurgir.

Snape levantó una ceja con escepticismo, pero siguió con los brazos cruzados, apoyado ligeramente sobre la estantería del despacho. Bien. Dumbledore sabía que si había alguien capaz de llevar a cabo un milagro, ese era Severus Snape. 

- ¿Tendremos que trabajar con Potter?

A pesar de la gravedad del asunto, Jesse soltó una risa ahogada y Dumbledore no pudo evitar corresponderla con una amplia sonrisa.

Snape resopló, esperando pacientemente instrucciones.

- No, supongo que con un poco de su sangre será más que suficiente.

- Ya me encargo yo, Severus.

- ¿No crees que sea capaz de sacarle sólo la necesaria?

- Está bien, como prefieras. Pretendía hacerlo más fácil.

- Bien. La necesitaré cuanto antes, en el aula de pociones. Con tu permiso, Dumbledore...- este asintió y Snape abandonó el despacho.

- Ay, hija mía- Jesse pensó en lo paternalista que siempre era Dumbledore- a veces pienso que Snape es la mejor preparación que podemos tener contra el lado Oscuro.

Durante un segundo se miraron en silencio, y entonces, ambos prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien del todo,  estás segura?

- Sí, tranquilo, Albus.

- Odiaría haberte puesto en peligro al contratarte como profesora de Hogwarts.

- Los dos sabemos que las cosas no sucedieron así.

- Sí... sigo pensando que harás mucho bien a este colegio. Ahora ¿estás preparada para enfrentarte a lo más duro a lo que te has enfrentado?

- Vamos, Dumbledore, me hicisteis estudiar en un colegio de brujos sin tener poderes, ¿crees que Voldemort me asusta?- intentó fingir más ánimo del que sentía. 

- Tienes razón. Bueno, pues retírate a descansar un rato.

- Sí, Señor Director.- aunque no pensaba hacerlo. Dos mentes trabajaban más rápido que una. 

Llegó corriendo a la torre de Gryffindorf, y le dijo "_Gusaranos locos_" a la señora gorda, que rápidamente abrió un hueco para dejarle paso. En la sala común, le dijeron que Harry estaba en el entrenamiento de quidditch. Se dirigió hacia allá. Nada más verla, Harry salió del campo y voló hasta ella. 

- ¡Profesora! ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

- Bien, Harry, todo está bien, gracias. Pero ahora necesitamos tu ayuda.

- Sí, claro. ¿Qué debo hacer? Hemos estado revisando los libros de la biblioteca- _hasta los de la sección prohibida_, estuvo a punto de añadir... esta profesora incitaba a hacerle las más profundas revelaciones, como si se la conociese de toda la vida. Le caía muy bien.- Pero no hemos encontrado nada. Aunque sí que tenemos algo contra los mortífagos...

- Harry, espera. De momento no deberíais hacer nada ¿de acuerdo? Dumbledore está en grave peligro. Y lo que más necesitamos es tu sangre. Y esto es un pequeño secreto- dijo Jesse, para corresponderle por su confianza- es para vencer la poción que Voldemort tomó. Investigad sobre eso si queréis, pero que nadie se entere, o saldremos todos muy mal parados. Ahora ¿vendrías conmigo a la enfermería a por un poco de tu sangre? 

- Por supuesto. 

Poco después, Jesse entraba en el despacho del profesor de Pociones con dos tubos llenos de la sangre de Harry. Snape estaba en un rincón, en cuclillas, consultando libros amarillentos a una gran velocidad, casi como sin mirarlos. Jesse se acercó y vio los títulos:

_Quinientos Años de Maldiciones_

_Todo sobre la Magia Negra_

_Sortilegios que causan la muerte, hechizos que devuelven la vida._

Y una gran pila de libros con títulos no más esperanzadores.

- ¿Tu biblioteca particular, Sev... Snape?

- Puedes llamarme Severus. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí molestando o vas a ayudarme?

Jesse le tendió las muestras de sangre y se sentó en la esquina del sofá, que estaba también cubierto de libros.

- ¿Qué buscamos? ¿Algo más concreto que cualquier cosa que nos ayude?

- Básicamente, más información sobre la poción que tomó Voldemort, más casos de vuelta de la "muerte", cómo invertir pociones poderosas de la magia negra, efectos secundarios de las pociones de la magia negra...- ante su mirada, explicó- la mayoría tienen efectos secundarios, y constituyen el talón de Aquiles del que las toma.

- Ya entiendo. Como una puerta de atrás en un sistema de seguridad informático. 

Ambos se quedaron perplejos. Ella no era consciente de tener tantos recuerdos muggles. Pero debía tenerlos, ¿no? Una gran parte de su vida seguía allí, con aquellas personas. Empezó a balancear los pies, sentada en el sofá, como cuando era niña. Había una gran tensión en la sala; tal vez no había sido una buena idea el ir a ayudarle, con todo lo que se rumoreaba, con la amenaza que pesaba sobre ellos... Pero quería verle trabajar. Ese era el verdadero motivo. Le impresionaba su destreza y le gustaba tenerle cerca. Y debía decir que no había muchas oportunidades...

- Severus... sabes que si esto no da resultado, Vodemort sabrá que le estás traicionando cuando no mates a Dumbledore, ¿verdad?- susurró.

Snape la miró asintiendo, sus ojos negros brillando como ascuas en la semipenumbra. Para él era algo obvio; estaba más que acostumbrado a que la muerte se cerniese sobre él. Se preguntó de repente si ella le tenía miedo. Era un sentimiento que causaba en la gente muy a menudo, y Jesse sabía más de él que la mayoría. Le hacía gracia verlos temblar cuando se acercaba, pero ella parecía muy tranquila. Durante un momento pensó, avergonzado, si tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que ella pensase que... bueno, que él... no sabía exactamente lo que Voldemort le había dicho al respecto, pero las palabras de McRoy en las Tres Escobas aún retumbaban en su cabeza. Decidió seguir con la búsqueda.

Salió de la oscuridad y con sus habituales andares felinos se dirigió hacia la lámpara. Se agachó para leer un libro, y Jesse le hizo un hueco en el sofá. 

- Aquí hay algo.- puso el libro en medio para que ella pudiese ver- Inversión de pociones de la magia oscura. Aproximadamente todas las pociones tienen un antídoto. Pociones con sangre de dragón, pociones con sangre de unicornio, pociones con sangre de hada... -(ella miró con repugnancia el libro)-, pociones con sangre humana. De un inocente, de un sirviente, de un amigo, de aquel que queremos vencer, del que queremos obtener poder, del enemigo... Bien, aquí está. Ahora sólo hay que encontrar toda la información sobre nuestra poción y seguir la receta...- parecía casi contento. Llevaba dentro el ardor por la investigación, más allá de límites de bien o mal. Tal vez eso también lo había empujado junto a Voldemort. Recordó su curiosidad en la habitación del castillo de este. ¿Había sido aquel otro libro una forma de tentarla?

- ¿No vas a preguntar cómo fui capaz de ser uno de ellos?- dijo con voz cansada, al advertir que la mirada de ella iba del libro a él.

- No.

El asintió, sin más, casi aliviado.

Se sentía algo nerviosa en su presencia, pero no le molestaba. Era una de las personas con la que más agradable se le hacía el trato en Hogwarts, por paradójico que eso pudiese parecer. Tal vez por eso no quería saber más. Si supiese más de su pasado... datos concretos... a quién había hecho daño, y esas cosas, puede que perdiese la razón. 

Pero el pasado era el pasado, y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Todo el mundo se merecía una segunda oportunidad, y Dumbledore no era ningún tonto. 

Permanecieron en el aula hasta mucho después de la cena; ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a descansar en las siguientes horas, no con la vida de su director en peligro. Encontraron lo que parecía ser la solución; una poción complicada, y larga de realizar. Comenzaron a echar los primeros ingredientes. Más de una vez tuvieron que dirigirse al invernadero, pero al final reunieron todo lo necesario; había hecho bien en quedarse a ayudar, pensó ella. Y justo cuando todo parecía estar saliendo a pedir de boca, la poción empezó a hervir violentamente. Jesse y Snape tomaron la cuchara de remover el caldero al mismo tiempo; ante el roce de las manos, Jesse sintió un escalofrío y soltó el instrumento de madera. 

Snape hizo como que no se había dado cuenta y siguió removiendo durante al menos media hora sin decir una palabra.

- Está bien ¿cómo te uniste a ellos?- se decidió a preguntar Jesse, al final

Él levantó la vista, sorprendido.

- Ocurrió, sin más.- suspiró, sin dejar de remover pensativamente la poción.

Jesse esperó pacientemente a que él continuase.

- No me gustaba mucho la gente, y debo decir que yo a ellos tampoco les gustaba nada. No me importaba, hasta que pasó todo el... asunto de Black.

- Oh, eso. He oído hablar de ello. ¿No crees que... tal vez... deberías olvidarlo?- dijo con cautela- Fue una broma pesada, y Sirius actuó como un inconsciente, pero creo que deberías dejarlo atrás, fue cosa de niños. Son malos tiempos, y debemos mostrar un frente unido. Black ha pasado ya por muchas cosas ¿no crees?

Él la miró casi con odio, pero pareció sopesar sus palabras.

- No puedo olvidarlo. Estuve a punto de morir, y aquello me convirtió en parte de lo que soy. No puedo perdonar.

- ¿_Eso_ te llevó a ser mortífago?

En sus labios, la palabra lo hizo avergonzarse más que habitualmente.

- Eso me llevó a necesitar a alguien, como una crisis.- era increíble que a él necesitar a alguien le pareciese una crisis, pensó ella.- Y entonces... bueno, digamos que apareció una mujer...- dijo con amargura y resentimiento, agarrando la cuchara con más fuerza. Ya era extremadamente difícil para él mantener una conversación normal, más aún hablar sobre sí mismo y su pasado. No es que nadie quisiera oírle hablar de sí mismo habitualmente, de todos modos.

Jesse tragó pesadamente.

- Yo buscaba compañía y ella buscaba un seguidor que presentarle a su señor Voldemort. Y lo consiguió, vaya que sí. 

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- ¿Con ella? Voldemort la mató. No hice nada por evitarlo. Me daba igual. Ella me había matado mucho tiempo atrás.

Recordaba esos tiempos como si estuviesen muy lejos, cuando se divertían juntos y celebraban las victorias de su señor. Tampoco allí encajaba, pero tardó en entender que estaba más sólo que nunca. 

Jesse por su parte trataba de asimilar estas revelaciones. Lo más extraño fue la impresión de imaginar a Snape con una mujer. Por supuesto, no era tan raro... es sólo que... era Snape. Aunque una de sus compañeras entre los seguidores de Voldemort parecía ser el perfil perfecto; no como ella, ex-alumna incordiante y molesta. Se removió incomoda en el sofá, dándose cuenta de que Snape parecía indiferente a todos sus movimientos.

- ¿Cómo volviste... cómo saliste de allí?

- Fue después de una de sus fiestas... fueron demasiado lejos y yo estaba demasiado asqueado.- no parecía estar atento a sus palabras, sólo a la poción; hablaba de su vida como de algo ajeno a él- Fui directo al despacho de Dumbledore y lo dejé en sus manos. Él sencillamente me dio otra oportunidad, y pensó que me sentiría mejor si podía ayudar de alguna forma, espiando a Voldemort. 

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Snape seguía con la misma máscara de frialdad; ni siquiera unas revelaciones de ese calibre lograban arrancarle una mueca.

- Esto ya está.

Jesse se acercó al caldero. El líquido disminuía poco a poco.

- ¿Qué es eso? Nunca había visto algo así.

- Es una cosa muy poco común; una poción sólida. El líquido se concentrará en una pequeña píldora. Tardará aún varias horas en rebajarse. 

Esperaron; Snape parecía ausente, y no le dirigió la palabra. Ella se dedicó a curiosear en los libros que había esparcidos por la habitación y finalmente se quedó quieta, contemplando el líquido reducir su volumen en el caldero. De pronto notó un ligero temblor en la planta de los pies y le pareció que todo daba vueltas. Snape la empujó, haciéndola caer sobre el sofá, y la sujetó allí. 

El peso de su cuerpo sobre ella le impedía respirar con normalidad, aunque no le importaba. Tenía que reconocer que era una sensación ridícula... pero agradable. Él se sentía violento, pero no se retiraba.

- Snape, ¿qué...?

- Espera...

Y de pronto se apretó contra ella, protegiéndola, mientras se oía un gran ruido y las paredes y el suelo temblaban. Se sintió mareada y cuando pensaba que no aguantaría más, sintió que Snape se retiraba y le tendía la mano para levantarse, y se dio cuenta de que todo había terminado.

- ¿¡Qué demonios ha sido eso!?

Snape no pudo evitar sonreír.

- El paso de una poción de líquida a sólida suele ser algo bastante... eh... contundente.

Ella se sintió estúpida ante su ignorancia, y refunfuñó algo por lo bajo. Él reía torvamente, divertido. 

- Bueno, ¿y cómo demonios vamos a conseguir que Voldemort tome eso? 

- Esa es tu parte del trabajo, me temo. Es a ti a la que se le da bien convencer a la gente de las cosas.

- ¡Pero estamos hablando de Voldemort!

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Piénsalo así, si no lo consigues, tú, Dumbledore y yo estamos muertos.

- Mmm, gracias. Creo que me siento mejor ahora. ¿No hay forma de obligarle, algún hechizo, tal vez?- su mente buscaba una forma razonable de proceder.

- No lo creo. No conocemos todos sus poderes, y no me gustaría que os enfrentaseis en una lucha desigual. No es un espectáculo digno de ver, y desgraciadamente, tampoco sería el primero que presencio.

- ¿Y no se puede convertir en una poción gaseosa?

- Venga, sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es posible... ¿qué te ha pasado? eras una de las más adelantadas en Pociones.- dijo, burlándose

- Era una asignatura agradable... más de lo que puedo decir de su profesor.- entró al trapo casi sin darse cuenta.

- Creo que esa es la perspectiva de un Griffindorf. Deberías probar a verlo desde la de un Slytherin. O eso es lo que piensas ¿no?- el tono no era tan amistoso. _¿De veras la odiaba?_ Durante algunos minutos, a veces, le daba la impresión de que le gustaba trabajar con ella, explicarle todo lo que ella no entendía de Pociones. El alma de profesor, después de todo. Pero en otros momentos sentía que la rechazaba con todas sus fuerzas. 

- A veces me resulta ridícula esa enemistad hacia los Griffindorf, sí, y no creo que puedas culparme por ello.

- No dudo que no puedas entenderlo. Tú y tu amiguito McRoy no sois tan diferentes, después de todo. 

Jesse sintió que iba a explotar. La fama de los pelirrojos no era del todo inmerecida. Los enfados apenas le duraban, pero eran como una erupción volcánica, ardientes y arrasadores. 

- No... no menciones a ese maldito McRoy- siseó entre dientes- Y no te atrevas a compararme a él. 

- Pensé que te gustaba- dijo Snape, aún burlándose. Pensó que tal vez algo había ido mal entre los dos, disfrutando con el pensamiento. 

Ella notó su estómago revolverse, y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Creí que había dejado claro quién me gustaba y quién no, pero parece que no soy la única que no entiende las cosas a la primera. Nos vemos mañana después de las clases. Termina tú con la poción, yo me encargo del resto.

Y cerró, dando un portazo, pero la puerta no encajaba y rebotó. Bien, no iba a girarse a cerrarla. Caminó airadamente, la capa ondeando tras ella, y deseando no haber dicho la última frase y haberse puesto en bandeja. Pero lo había hecho, así que decidió olvidarlo. Iba tan enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos que no vio a Snape plantado delante de la puerta entornada, mirándola alejarse, y preguntándose qué demonios habría querido decirle con eso. 


	6. parte 6

SOY ABSOLUTAMENTE IDIOTA Y ME SALTE COLOCAR ESTE CAPITULO. Gracias a vuestras reviews (no entendía nada!!!) me he dado cuenta... lo siento, soy lerda. Espero clemencia....Dejo las gracias del capitulo anterior, de todas formas... lo siento. Soy lo peor. Dejo los comentarios del capitulo anterior de todas formas...

he vuelto... aunque tengo que reconocer que no las tengo todas conmigo, estoy como estreñida mental, perdón por la expresión... (¿alguien ha notado cuanto me gustan los puntos suspensivos?) Lo mejor de los reviews es que he visto algunas de vuestras historias por ahí, y aprovechando que ya os "conocía" me las he ido leyendo y –glup- ahora me siento avergonzada. Las hay brillantes, y yo estoy verde de envidia (y soy Griffindorf....)bueno, gracias por leer esto, de todas formas, y más gracias aún por los reviews, que sospecho que ya sabéis que animan mucho. 

**A Antiope Black**: que quieres que te diga, ¡hombres!, es más ¡profesores de pociones! Gracias por el review!

**A Mileryth**, pues espero que te siga gustando... porque a ver, si lo más largo que he escrito es la redacción de mis vacaciones de verano. Gracias, y espero comentarios!!!

**Susy Snape Malfoy**: Gracias por un review más!!! A ver mi pobre Sevvie... es que me cuesta mucho mantenerle dentro del personaje, creo que le voy a volver blando a este paso... y eso nunca!!! Vale que se lave el pelo, pero... Aunque la verdad, más que blando, parece tonto. Besos!

**Sara Fénix Black**: bueno, gracias! Qué te voy a decir... la verdad es que siempre me pasa igual que me atasco al final... igual Jesse se cansa y se van con Dumbledore, quien sabe??? No, no lo creo...

**Narua Black**: Gracias por el review!!! (y por seguir la historia) Como siga contestando reviews, se me irán las musas antes de escribir el capítulo, jajaja! Muchos besotes, y oye, ningún email será mal recibido en mi cuenta J

**Yuna Aoki**: Hola otra vez!!! Que bien. Espero que estos dos se lien pronto y me dejen en paz, porque me dan unos dolores de cabeza.... jajaja. 

**Amps14:** Jo! Es una gozada, que pedazo de reviews....Así da gusto! En fin, espero recibir alguno más (jeje) Bueno, pues con esto y poco más os voy a dejar de raspar y vamos a lo que vamos... un besote!

18. COMIENZA LA ACCI"N.

El día siguiente era jueves; le resultó difícil acomodarse a la rutina. Cuando iba a entrar a su primera clase, se encontró con Snape. Sin duda, él no sabía aún que ella iba a reincorporarse normalmente a su horario, así  que probablemente estaba allí para sustituirla. Se giró al verla, y con un bufido, ella entró en la clase. Que no fue muy afortunada:

- ¡Profesora Twilinger!- los gritos la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Agitó la varita y evitó que el imponente duende arábigo al que se enfrentaban siguiera tirándole a un Hufflepuff con lágrimas en los ojos de los pelos de la nariz. 

- Lo siento chicos. Por hoy, ya hemos trabajado bastante.

El resto de las clases no representaron un peligro físico para nadie, pero no fueron mucho mejores. Cuando terminaron, se dirigió al aula de pociones, con los últimos rezagados aún saliendo de allí. Entró, mientras un par de Slytherins recogían sus cosas a todo correr, y vio a Snape, de pie sobre la tarima, de espaldas a ella. Su figura negra seguía imponiéndole el mismo respeto que cuando era su profesor, y sintió como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a enamorarse de Severus Snape? Rápidamente, borró esa palabra de su cabeza, mientras lo observaba, con lo que intentó que fuese neutralidad, inclinarse sobre el caldero. No pudo evitar un escalofrío, una mezcla de deseo y miedo. 

- ¿Sí, Jessica?

- ¿Tienes ya la poción?- dijo, tan agresivamente como pudo. Aún le dolía haber dejado sus sentimientos al descubierto de alguna forma... y se sentía algo humillada porque él no había reaccionado de ninguna forma, o quizá rehuyéndola. 

- Sí. – Se acercó a ella y con una mirada que no supo definir, colocó su mano sobre la de ella y dejó caer tres pequeñas piedrecitas blancas. 

- ¿Tres?

- Sí. Pusimos mucha cantidad. Con una será más que suficiente.

- De acuerdo.- se giró para salir. Se sentía avergonzada en su presencia.

Por un segundo, el sintió que no debía dejarla marchar así, que debía llamarla. Ella también lo notó, y durante un breve instante esperó oír su nombre. Pero él nunca lo dijo, y ella abandonó la habitación. Dio unas vueltas por los jardines del colegio. Tenía mucho en qué pensar. Era demasiado bueno que hubiese más de una píldora...  Tenía su plan casi preparado. Se dirigió velozmente al aula de pociones. Estaba cerrada. Bien, no tenía ganas de estar en el mismo espacio que el estúpido Snape. 

- _Alohomora_- susurró. El pestillo se abrió, pero la puerta no. – _Ábrete_- murmuró. ¿Cuál podía ser el hechizo que la protegía? Desde luego, no tenía tiempo para juegos. Pronunciando un complicado galimatías, apuntó a la pared, en la que se abrió una ranura. Por Merlín, tanta seguridad para una clase... ¿cómo iba a entrar en su despacho? Pero la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. _Así que me esperaba._

Tomó el libro que había ido a buscar. Allí estaba la poción. Sabiendo lo que se jugaba, leyó atentamente los párrafos y comenzó a echar ingredientes en el caldero. Una hora después, salía de allí con un pequeño frasco lleno de líquido blanquecino. 

Fawkes acudió en su busca no mucho tiempo después. Dumbledore la esperaba con gesto preocupado, y apoyado en las estanterías se encontraba Snape; sus piernas no respondían bien a sus órdenes, por lo que se sentó. 

- Bien... no queda mucho tiempo. ¿Está todo preparado?

Sintió la mirada de Snape clavada en su espalda. Asintió. 

- ¿Cuál es el plan? 

- Tenemos una píldora que Voldemort debe tomar.

- Sí, hasta ahí me ha puesto al corriente Snape. ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

- Basta con que crea que la píldora le dará el poder que aún le falta. 

- Pero ¿cómo vas a conseguir eso? Estamos hablando de Lord Voldemort. No tomará nada que le ofrezcas. Vaya, es malvado, no tonto.

- Eso queda de mi cuenta. 

- Bien; para daros algo de margen, fingiré encontrarme mal tras la comida y no dejaré que nadie me vea. Sin duda eso dará lugar a rumores, y antes o después, llegarán hasta Voldemort; espero que al menos así su recibimiento sea algo más cordial de lo que cabe esperar si piensa que sigo vivo. 

- Perfecto. ¿Cuándo iremos?

- Cuando seamos llamados. – la voz de ultratumba de Snape resonó fuerte en la habitación. Tenía la manga remangada, y por primera vez vio la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo, como un pequeño tatuaje con una calavera que parecía escupir serpientes, que se confundían con las venas que surcaban sus músculos. Sintió un escalofrío.

Dumbledore siguió con lo pactado durante el almuerzo. Por todas partes, el colegio se llenó de caras de preocupación y miedo. Jesse temió por McGonagall, pero ésta, durante un breve segundo, le sonrió, y  supo que estaba al corriente de todo. 

- Cuida de Severus.- le dijo en un susurro, mientras ambas se dirigían al jardín con aire apesadumbrado.

- Sabe muy bien cómo cuidarse sólo, Minerva. – dijo ella con rabia

- No me cabe duda. – ¿tal vez algo en el tono de la voz de Jesse...? No, no era posible. Sería sólo demasiado bueno... pero era imposible. ¿o no?- Jessica... ¿cómo está todo entre vosotros?

- Peor que nunca. Es un maldito autosufi...- se paró en seco. - ¿Qué quieres decir, Minerva? Oh, Merlín. ¿Es tan evidente?

El corazón de Minerva dio un vuelco de alegría. Puede que tal vez hubiese una esperanza para Snape después de todo. Si alguien podía curar sus heridas, esa era Jessica. 

- Jessica...- dijo con voz enternecida, una voz que no era muy común escuchar en ella.

- No me mires así, Minerva. Nunca pensé que te convertirías en una alcahueta con los años...

Minerva no se ofendió; rió suavemente.

- Me preocupo por Snape, aunque Merlín sabe que es inútil. Esto es demasiado bueno... es más de lo que yo misma habría rogado.

- No lances las campanas al vuelo aún, Minerva. Él no siente lo mismo. De hecho, dudo que sienta algo.

- ¿Se lo has dicho?

- Bueno, ayer se lo insinué, y sólo he conseguido que me evite.

- ¿Insinuar? No creo que Snape lo entendiera

- Bueno, es lo bastante listo para entender lo que le da la gana.

- Pero nunca aceptará que estés interesada en él. Y menos tú que sabes su historia, claro. 

- ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

- Tú sólo cuida de él hoy. No dejes que Voldemort le haga mucho daño.

No lejos de allí, McRoy escuchaba furioso la conversación. Bien, así que al final, aquel murciélago había conseguido a la chica... él se iba a encargar de que no llegara a enterarse jamás. Y qué más le daba a él, de cualquier modo. Sólo era una asquerosa sangresucia. Tan silenciosamente como pudo, salió del recinto de Hogwarts y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Voldemort. No hacía más que un par de días que había seguido el rastro de Jesse, pensando en sacar provecho de su situación, y esta búsqueda lo había llevado justo delante de los muros del castillo del Señor Oscuro, de donde había salido huyendo más que rápido. Esta vez, aún con sus piernas temblando, siguió adelante. La puerta se abrió ante de él, y siguió el pasillo hasta la luz. Una vez que entró en la sala, se encontró frente a frente con los repugnantes ojos rojos de Voldemort. 

- ¿Sí?- preguntó este, con una voz escalofriantemente suave.

- S...Señor.

- Habla.- ese intruso, ¿quién se creía, irrumpiendo en su castillo?

- Señor, soy profesor en el colegio Hogwarts....- aquello comenzaba a ser interesante.

- Mmm... ¿sabes que últimamente transitáis mucho por aquí, tú y tus compañeros?

- No... Sí... Bueno, yo sólo quería... informarle de que pronto vendrán Jessica Twilinger y Severus Snape a enfrentarse a usted.

- ¿Dumbledore está bien?

- No, Señor, después del almuerzo pretextó una indigestión y se retiró, y hay todo tipo de extraños rumores por el colegio

Voldemort amagó lo más parecido a una sonrisa que podía mostrar.

- ¿Estás seguro, pues, de que vienen a atacarme?

- Sí. Y a mí me gustaría ponerme a Su servicio...

- ¿Cómo ha llegado esa información a tu conocimiento?

- Bien, escuché a la sangresucia hablar sobre ello.

- De acuerdo. - Y sin más, de pronto, Voldemort le apuntó con su varita y pronunció- Aveda Kedabra.- El cuerpo de McRoy cayó inerte en el suelo.- Me has servido bien.- Y esta vez sí que rió. – No necesito gente como tú... para ratas ya tengo a Pettigrew.- Hizo una seña a Nagili, y ésta lentamente descendió hasta el cadáver, que empezó a engullir.


	7. parte 7

Hola... digo lo mismo que en el anterior capitulo; Os vais a pensar que soy tonta.... si. Lo soy. Que le vamos a hacer! Así que por error me había saltado subir un capitulo!!! Ahora ya los he puesto en el orden correcto, el que faltaba era la parte seis de ahora, la siete y la ocho ya las conoceis.... Eso explica porque no entendía vuestros reviews!!! Espero que os haya gustado, aunque en el orden al revés... lo siento!!! Por lo menos, eso explicara vuestas dudas. Pensad que era un flashback, -- pucheros— ya decía yo que me lo estaba montando muy bien con esto de subir y bajar cosas...

Gracias a Narua Black, Antíope Black, Yuna Aoki, Amsp14, Sara Fénix Black y Susy Snape Malfoy... ha sido genial ver vuestros reviews... me ha encantado. Además gracias por seguir la historia... yporque bueno, sin vuestras preguntas nunca me habría dado cuenta de mi torpeza crónica jajaja. Un besote enorme.

19. EN EL CASTILLO DE VOLDEMORT

La Marca Tenebrosa no empezó a arder en su brazo hasta las ocho de la tarde, aproximadamente, cuando ya casi oscurecía. Se reunió con Jessica y caminaron en silencio, fuera de Hogwarts. Allí, Snape la agarró bruscamente y murmuraron a la vez:

- _Apparate_

Dando un traspiés, aparecieron al pie del castillo que ya era conocido para ambos. Antes de traspasar los seguros muros de Hogwarts, Jesse había contado a Snape una parte su plan. 

- Escúchame. Una de las píldoras es inofensiva. Así que no quiero que reacciones en absoluto cuando me veas tomármela. ¿De acuerdo? Tú actúa como si no supieses nada del plan. Hazte el sorprendido.

- ¿Vas a _darle el cambiazo_?- la miró como si estuviera loca, aunque no dijo nada.

Y no estaba loca, porque la píldora no era inofensiva. Pero conociendo como creía conocer el funcionamiento de la mente de Voldemort, querría probarla en alguien. Y según él, ¿quién mejor que Jesse, a la que Snape ya había acudido a rescatar en dos ocasiones anteriormente? Así los probaría a ambos. Era mejor que Snape pensase que era inofensiva. No quería que reaccionase de ningún modo. Tenía consigo el antídoto, y si todo iba bien, lo tomaría con el tiempo suficiente. Por si acaso algo salía mal, tenía que proteger a Snape de la evidencia; tenía que parecer fuera de todo esto.

Entraron en el castillo. Jesse tenía sus pensamientos blindados. Pettigrew les franqueó la entrada, y se encontraron en el amplio salón, en el mismo lugar donde no hacía aún dos días habían estado. 

- Bien... he oído que algo está mal con Dumbledore... espero que me hayáis traído alguna prueba de su muerte.- dijo Voldemort a modo de recibimiento

Entonces, de acuerdo con lo pactado, Jesse sacó las tres pastillas blancas, las colocó en su mano, y fingiendo discreción, se dispuso a meterse una a la boca. Cuando iba a ingerirla, Voldemort pronunció:

- "Accio"- y la pequeña piedrecilla blanca voló a sus manos.

Fingiendo desesperación, Jesse rebuscó en su capa y sacó las otras dos, titubeando durante unos segundos.

- "Accio pastillas"- dijo Voldemort, y las otras dos volaron a sus manos.- ¿Qué demonios es esto?- miró con suspicacia las tres pastillas

Jesse temblaba y casi sollozaba: "Ya no tenemos ninguna posibilidad... ya no tenemos ninguna posibilidad"... Snape no sabía qué tenía que hacer, pero le pareció obvio que Jesse intentaba dejarle al margen de todo. Se preparó para representar su papel.

- ¿Con esto pensabais vencerme? ¿Qué contiene? ¿Qué es lo que contiene?- Apuntó a Jesse con la varita, y esta puso los ojos en blanco.

- Es capaz de aumentar la fuerza del que la toma - dijo. Era demasiado bueno. No sabía qué maldición le había echado Voldemort, probablemente algún tipo de derivado de _Imperio_, porque no parecía estar dando resultado – hasta un límite desconocido.- Snape tenía puesta su mejor cara de sorpresa, no muy distinta de la habitual, y se había posicionado como para proteger a Voldemort.

- Veamos, eso habrá que probarlo. – Tal vez... tal vez esa fuera la pieza que le faltaba para terminar de resurgir. Pero no iba a caer en una trampa. Hizo una mueca.- Bien, Snape, tómatela. – Sí, sería bueno poner a prueba a su siervo.

Jesse se preocupó. El plan no era ese. De cualquier forma, tenía el antídoto a mano, pero no quería arriesgar la vida de Snape. Tenía alrededor de media hora antes de que el organismo asimilara los ingredientes de la pastilla y no sabía si funcionaría. Maldición. Fingió calma absoluta. Pero esa no era la única sorpresa que iba a llevarse. 

- Y veamos, dejaré una para mí, y otra para...

En ese momento, una puerta se abri

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- Jesse se lanzó hacia ellos. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Dónde había metido a sus pobres padres muggles? No pudo alcanzarles. Algún hechizo protegía sus miradas desesperadas del alcance de su hija. Snape parecía perplejo, y preocupado. Habían debido esperar algo así....

- La otra será para la señora Twilinger. 

Jesse reprimió un grito. No tenía antídoto para dos personas. Pero no podía poner su jugada al descubierto, y se quedó allí, sonriendo con desprecio, fingiendo lo mejor que sabía. 

Voldemort tendió la pastilla a la madre de Jesse, que casi se desmayó al mirar al Señor Oscuro.

- Mamá... escúchame. Jesse utilizó toda su capacidad de persuasión. Tómatela. No te hará nada... 

- Hija, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? 

- Mamá, tu tómate la pastilla. 

Todos lo hicieron. Voldemort esperó unos diez minutos y entonces empezó a girar la última pastilla en su mano. Jesse, entonces, levantó la varita y comenzó a soltar complicados hechizos que había leído en los libros de Snape. Éste levanto la varita. No tenía ni idea de lo que Jesse estaba haciendo, pero parecía dispuesto a proteger a Voldemort hasta la muerte. 

- ¡Expelliarmus!- pudo haberse resistido, pero dejó que Jesse le desarmara.

Yendo tras su varita, se retiró ligeramente hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los padres de Jesse, custodiados por Pettigrew y por una especie de muro invisible. Realmente parecía más fuerte, como si la pastilla le hubiese dado algún poder. Jesse, por su parte, estaba haciendo una gran actuación. Y su sonrisa eufórica.... Ante semejante explosión de fuerza, Voldemort tomó la pastilla que suponía que le elevaría al más alto nivel de entre los magos. Jesse paró para  recuperar la respiración y entonces murmuró:

- _Acelerate_ - acelerando el efecto de la pastilla en el organismo de Voldemort

Éste empezó a retorcerse en el suelo, mientras Pettigrew se abalanzaba sobre su señor. Snape se desplomó, también. Jesse se dirigió a sus padres. Quería salvar a Snape, pero cualquier gesto que indicase que era parte de un plan acabaría con su vida. Una fuerte brisa se batió sobre ellos y el cuerpo de Voldemort se pudrió como un cascarón; pero sentían su espíritu allí, y de pronto, tanto él como Pettigrew desaparecieron de la habitación.

Snape se levantó costosamente, con los ojos vidriosos, y Jesse se acercó a él, sacando el antídoto de su capa. En menos de un segundo, Snape lo entendió todo. Antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo, corrió hacia sus padres y traspasó la barrera, que comenzaba a debilitarse. Levantó la cabeza de la señora Twilinger y le hizo apurar el contenido de la probeta. 

- ¡Severus!- gritó Jesse con desesperación- ¡no hay suficiente para los dos!

- Tranquila, mi organismo está acostumbrado a los venenos. Son muggles, por Merlín. No podemos arriesgarnos. _Desmaius -  _dijo, y sus padres cayeron inconscientes

Ella silbó profundamente, y en unos minutos, Trix estaba allí. 

- _Mobilicorpus_ – los condujo hasta la chimenea, y sacando polvos flu, los mandó a Hogwarts. – Trix, por favor, llévales hasta Dumbledore.__

- Jesse ¿qué haces? Son muggles. Acompáñales y nos vemos en  Hogwarts.__

- No, con Trix están seguros.__

- ¿Su primer viaje con polvos flu, inconscientes?- frunció el ceño__

- ¿No te cansas nunca de discutir?- Se dejó caer en el suelo, desesperada, intentando pensar con rapidez.- ¿Ni siquiera en este estado?__

Él se apoyó en la pared y fue resbalando hasta caer al lado de ella. Sintió que los primeros mareos hacían presa en él. _No resistiré mucho_, se dijo. Bueno, era un fin mejor del que esperaba, haciendo algo por Dumbledore y por Jesse. Tal vez así pensasen en él como algo más que un mortífago renegado.

- Snape, ¿me oyes?- la oía lejana, difusa.

- Claro que sí...- los ojos se le cerraban lentamente. Notó que Jesse se acercaba a él, y tomaba su cabeza, apoyándola sobre su pierna. Era extraño estar tan cerca de otro ser humano, con su pelo lloviendo sobre él.__

- Hay algo que puedo hacer, seguro. Siempre hay algo que se puede hacer... siempre hay algo... _Menos para volver de la muerte, así que debo darme prisa,_ - añadió para sus adentros__

Fueron los minutos más difíciles de su vida. Le agarró con fuerza y pensó todo lo rápido que pudo, pero ninguna solución parecía válida. En su angustia, quería doblarse en dos, para ir a buscar ayuda, traerla y salvarlo, y para quedarse allí con él. No pensaba dejarle solo ni un minuto. No en ese estado. Y de pronto se le ocurrió. 

- ¿Snape?

Él abrió un ojo con esfuerzo.

- ¿Podrías sostener tu varita en alto?

Lo hizo. Ella la unió a la suya y murmuró _Transmutare_. Esperaba que al menos esto lo mantuviera con vida. Sintió que se iba perdiendo fuerzas, a medida que la sangre de Snape y ella se intercambiaban. Snape, por su parte, volvió a abrir los ojos, y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo intentó separar las varitas. Pero no pudo hacerlo; no era él quién había realizado el hechizo, no podía pararlo.

- Jesse, ¿qué haces? Estás loca... moriremos los dos.

- Escuchame Snape, tenemos que salir de aquí. Tenemos que aparecer cerca de Hogwarts. Es nuestra única posibilidad. – Se iba debilitando con cada palabra, con el veneno corriendo más y más fuerte por sus venas, hasta que finalmente, murmuró- _Finite Incantatum_.__

En ese preciso instante vieron acercarse algo blanco seguido de tres pequeños puntos de luz. 

- Potter- bramó Snape al ver a Trix seguida por los tres Griffindorf

- ¡Severus!- musitó ella, reprobatoriamente

- Profesores... ¡Profesores! ¿Se encuentran bien?- Era la voz de Hermione.

- Sí, Hermione, pero debemos llegar a Hogwarts rápidamente. 

- Escuchen, profesores, hemos traído algunos antídotos...

- No sirven. Vamos, apartaos- murmuró Snape, moviendo con cuidado a Jesse.- Bien, agárrense todos. _Apparatte_. 

Se encontraron fuera de los recintos de Hogwarts, en las afueras de Hogsmeade. Jesse pensó que definitivamente no lo conseguirían. Hermione sugirió el hechizo Ensanguinus, para pérdidas de sangre, pero  no sabían si aumentaría también la cantidad de veneno. Por fin, alcanzaron las puertas del colegio. 


	8. parte 8

ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO EN EL QUE HABLARE DE MI ESTUPIDEZ CR"NICA. En fin, sabia yo que no valia para estas cosas... lo siento mucho. Gracias de todas formas... y gracias otra vez a Susy Snape Malfoy, Narua Black, amsp14, Sara Fénix Black, Antíope Black y Yuna Aoki. Me hizo mucha ilusión ver vuestras reviews tan rápido, además dq si no llega a ser por vosotras jamás me habría enterado y nunca conoceríais el destino de McRoy, que no se iba a ir de rositas--- 

Dejo los comentarios anteriores:

esta vez es muy cortito. Sólo daros las gracias rápido por estar leyendo al otro lado!!! 

Gracias a **amps14** (q tal fue ese examen??? De todas formas tu título es mejor que el mío...), a **Yuna Aoki** (se acercan las escenas románticas, aunque tengo que reconocer que me cuesta algo escribirlas... aunque si me dejaran sola con Snape seguro que se me ocurrían un montón de escenas "románticas" para hacer...), a **Aliance** (muchas muchas gracias... me animó un montón tu review, la última semana no fue muy buena....), y a **nunu **(que también me animó mucho.... muchísimas gracias). A **Antiope Black**, (me alegro de verte de vuelta!!! Ya te digo no se me había ocurrido lo de leer la mente... pero es que Jesse es muuuuy poderosa... alcoholica, pero poderosa.... jajaja) y a **Lucyvier**, muchas gracias también... siento que sea tan corto, pero es que se acaba ya y me da pena...

20. DOS SANGRESUCIA.

Snape no tardó mucho en despertarse. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en la enfermería. Nunca le había gustado estar expuesto al público, y a saber la de tiempo que llevaba allí... pero pronto su control del tiempo volvió a funcionar con tanta precisión como habitualmente; habían pasado poco más de doce horas.

Con curiosidad, se incorporó y buscó a Jessica. No estaba allí. La enfermería parecía vacía, y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. Comprobó que todos sus sentidos funcionaban con normalidad, y sólo entonces pensó en lo ocurrido. Bueno, su tapadera había quedado ligeramente a salvo... a pesar de que no había acudido al auxilio de Voldemort, pero sin duda podría atribuirlo al daño causado por la pastilla. ¿Cómo explicar que no lo habían dejado morir una vez que Jesse había averiguado que era mortífago? ¿Cómo explicar que no lo llevasen a Azkaban? Bien, estaba demasiado cansado, y sin duda Voldemort tampoco se encontraba ahora en su mejor momento. Tendría tiempo para pensar en algo que decirle más adelante. Ahora sólo quería saber cómo estaba Jessica.

Se incorporó en la cama, justo para recibir una sarta de amonestaciones de Poppy, que entraba por la puerta y que le exigía que descansase como fuese un estudiante.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Jessica?

- ¿Jesse? Ella – por un momento Snape temió la respuesta- está bien, está con sus padres.- dijo con dulzura, aunque algo atónita. No era habitual ver a Snape pregutando educadamente por la salud de alguien, como si le importara en absoluto.- Han tenido que borrarles los recuerdos del castillo de Voldemort, pero parece que podrán recordar Hogwarts.

Snape pensó entonces en lo dura que debía haber sido la vida de Jesse, intentando mantener unidos dos mundos tan diferentes. Sabía que la mayoría de los magos nacidos de muggles terminaban volviéndose locos. Pero Jesse era distinta a cualquier otra persona que él hubiese conocido antes. Muy distinta. ¿Quién más se hubiese quedado a ayudar a alguien a quien despreciaban todos? ¿Quién, por los huesos de Merlín, quién en su sano juicio habría llevado a cabo el hechizo de la transmutación?

No le dejaron levantarse en lo que quedaba de tarde, y su cuerpo maltratado lo agradeció. Pero cada uno de sus huesos pedía dolorosamente ver a Jessica; era una sensación extraña. Y no la culpaba por no acercarse; por un lado, debía haber tenido suficiente de él, y por el otro, no todos los días unos padres muggles podían visitar Hogwarts... además de haber estado a punto de morir. 

Pasó varias horas entrenando sus músculos para que volvieran a responder con naturalidad a los estímulos cerebrales, y recuperó su varita. Como en trance, comenzó a murmurar unas palabras, _Fume confundire_, que hicieron surgir un humo muy ligero de su varita. El humo fue cubriéndole. Lo había aprendido de su madre, a la que prefería no recordar, y era un hechizo, muy poco conocido por los magos oscuros de hoy, que en la antigüedad se utilizaba para adormecer la mente del contrario. Sin embargo, las raras veces que Snape lo utilizaba lo hacía porque era la única forma de obtener un poco de silencio, un poco de paz. 

Al anochecer, un ruido hizo que volviese a estar alerta. Vio como el picaporte de la puerta se inclinaba lentamente y una figura se deslizaba dentro de la enfermería. La puerta se cerró y él saltó de la cama y se confundió con la oscuridad. Alguien se dirigió ágilmente hacia su cama, mientras sus ojos oscuros traspasaban la oscuridad.

- ¿Severus?- se oyó, apenas un susurro

Se relajó y caminó hacia la cama.

- Sí.

- ¿Qué haces ahí?- se asustó Jesse al verlo salir de detrás. Como toda respuesta el se encogió de hombros- Suponía que no estarías dormido. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

- Bien, ¿y tus padres?

- Están durmiendo; no he podido venir antes. He estado con ellos todo el día, y estoy agotada. Han olvidado todo el susto de ayer y la verdad es que están disfrutando con esta visita al mundo mágico. Si hubiese podido ser en otras condiciones...

Snape no dijo nada. No se le ocurrió nada que decir.

- Quería darte las gracias por... bueno, por darle el antídoto a mi madre, tan rápido y...

Un bufido característico hizo que dejara de hablar. Pero había algo que le carcomía por dentro. Antes de que pudiera continuar, él habló.

- Bueno, esa deuda está saldada. Puedes ahorrarte los agradecimientos. – ignoró los latidos que no dejaban que hablase con normalidad. ¿Era a causa de compartir la misma sangre? ¿O era sólo lo que ya sentía mucho antes de eso?

- Pero Severus... hablando de eso... yo no sé si hice bien. Con el encantamiento, quiero decir. 

Estaban sentados cada uno en una orilla de la cama, la figura de él imponente en la oscuridad, la de ella como una Veela con el pelo cayendo como un remolino, apoyada sobre su mano. 

- ¿A qué te refieres? Si no hubieses hecho ese cambio, me hubiese muerto. Nunca habrían podido detener los efectos del veneno hasta conseguir el antídoto.

- Sí, pero... – no se atrevía a soltar lo que tanto la agobiaba- ¿no te das cuenta? Tú, que tanto odias a los muggles... bien, ¡ahora llevas la sangre de una... de una.... de una sangresucia!


	9. parte 9

Ya tengo los dos siguientes, los pondré esta semana prontito, son muy cortos, comparados con el principio, lo sé. Lo siento por lo de mezclar capítulos...

Amsp14: Nunca pensé que diría esta frase, pero disfruté matándole... lo de las pastillas, la verdad  no lo sé, me dio el puntazo, y así luego aproveché (conste que no fue al revés...) también ella un poco lerda, llevar tres pastillas y sólo antídoto para uno! (en fín, yo como Herodes me lavo las manos en eso) jajaja. Gracias por seguir con los reviews!

Antíope Black: jajaja. Me encanta tu personalidad múltiple... la verdad es que lo estoy alargando con capítulos cortos, si. McGonagall en el fondo estaría ideal de abuelita con siete gatos...

Yuna Aoki: jajaja, la paleta soy yo, no tú. A mí todo lo que tenga más tecnología que un teléfono hecho con envases de yogurth y un hilo me supera... creo que ha quedado claro. Ay, si yo tuviera mi varita eso sería diferente claro, pero andar teniendo que darle al upload...

21. SE ACERCA EL FIN

Un sonido extraño llenó la habitación; Dumbledore, en su despacho, sonrió afablemente. La risa de Snape, una risa ronca, profunda, y vibrante resonó en las paredes de la enfermería haciendo que cada célula del cuerpo de Jesse se estremeciese. Hacia mucho que no reía de verdad. Dumbledore miró a Fawkes. Había  pasado al menos una década desde que oyeron reír a Severus Snape la última vez.

Jesse estaba estupefacta. Era la única reacción que no esperaba.

- Oh, Circe- todavía reía, pero había una nota de algo distinto en la voz.

Ella sintió la urgencia de llenar el silencio, repentinamente incómoda.

- McRoy...- la mención del profesor terminó con la risa de Snape. Deseaba haberse callado. Quería volver a vibrar con esa voz grave en sus oídos, en su nuca, entre su pelo- McRoy ha muerto. Voldemort le mató.

- ¿A McRoy? Y ¿porqué querría Voldemort matar a McRoy?

- Creo que fue a avisarle de que queríamos atacarle.

- Eso explica porque Voldemort me hizo tomar a mí la pastilla. ¿No era inofensiva?- no había recriminación en sus ojos, solo un brillo extraño.

- No quería que tomases partido.

- ¿Y cómo voy a explicarle a Voldemort que sigo vivo y libre, si vuelve?

- No lo sé, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Dí que utilizaste Obliviate conmigo, o... no lo sé, Snape.

Le miró a los ojos, pero no fue capaz de sostener la mirada. Esperaba que él hiciese un comentario sobre lo que le había dicho.

- Snape, ¿no te das cuenta? Es grave... ahora llevas mi sangre, y yo soy hija de muggles... Voldemort... eres el Cabeza de Slytherin... – Jessica no sabía que la atormentaba más, si el miedo a que Voldemort matase a Snape por ser un sangre sucia o el miedo al rechazo de este ante su nueva condición.

- Vamos, Jessica- se burló Severus- no puedes decirlo en serio. Eres demasiado lista para creer en algo así. El término sangresucia es una estupidez. – dijo cansadamente.- De pronto algunos magos se sintieron atacados porque los nacidos de muggles podían tan poderosos como ellos; y decidieron que ser hijo de magos era una ventaja importante. Además, no tiene que ver realmente con la sangre, no es tan literal... No puedo creer que te lo tomes tan en serio.

Jessica a duras penas pudo cerrar la boca. ¿Snape no odiaba a los nacidos de muggle? ¿No los despreciaba, no pensaba que eran inferiores? La estaba aleccionando como a una niña, como a una alumna de primer año asustada, con condescendencia. 

Se levantó, sin saber qué hacer. Él la miraba fijamente, pero no hizo ningún gesto, y ella salió.

* * *

De nuevo en su cámara, Snape estaba sentado en la cama, con la cabeza entre las manos. Tenía una terrible jaqueca. Había estado dándole vueltas a todo el asunto. Ah, los misterios de la sangre; era un tema no muy estudiado, y no era mala idea para empezar. La sangre era caprichosa y voluble, bien lo sabía él, que había estudiado a los vampiros. La mezcla de sangre entre familiares daba lugar a  auténticos engendros.  A pesar de ello, familias de magos enteras se casaban entre ellas. En cambio, a veces, y Jessica hubiese debido preverlo, la sangre era un lazo de unión indisoluble entre dos personas, la forma más sagrada de unión utilizada por los antiguos paganos. 

Le dieron ganas de reír otra vez. Sentía su cuerpo extrañamente ligero. Dejo la copa sobre la mesa y se asombró al ver que había terminado con la segunda botella. No estaba borracho, ni siquiera un poco achispado, pero tenía ganas de pasear. Se dirigió al jardín. La barba plateada de Dumbledore brilló, indicándole que no estaba solo. Ante su turbación, el director se acercó a él con Minerva tomada del brazo, aunque esta se deshizo de la atadura tan rápido como pudo al ver al profesor de pociones, y saludándolo con la cabeza, se marchó hacia el colegio.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Severus?

- Bien, estoy bien, gracias.

- Me alegro. Esta vez ha estado cerca.

- Sí. – Dijo secamente. A Dumbledore no le gustaba hablar por hablar, y Snape sólo esperaba que llegara pronto a donde quería llegar.

- Supongo que Jessica te habrá contado lo de McRoy, ¿verdad?

- Sí. – se estaba impacientando.

- Toda una Griffindorf, ¿no crees, Severus?

- Supongo, aunque yo la habría puesto en  Ravenclaw.

- Oh, bueno. Hay muchas cosas de Jessica que parece que te cuesta entender- rió el director – buenas noches.

Y se marchó, dejando a Snape perplejo. ¿Qué habría querido decir, el viejo chivo?


	10. miniparte 10

BUENAS NOTICIAS: este es muy corto pero casi he acabado el siguiente y adivinad lo que pasa... jajaja. Lo pondré para el fin de semana, espero. 

Gracias (breves que se me cierran los ojos... yo tenía que estar haciendo un trabajo) a Yuna Aoki (tendrás algo más romántico en el próximo, al fín! Sisisi!), Antíope Black (que le voy a hacer, no quiero dejar a Minerva sola con la botella de whisky, que es una escocesa de pura cepa... pero a esos los dejo a su rollo, que se las apañen ellos, que bastante trabajo dan los otros : - ))) amsp14 (gracias!!! Snape disfrutó riendose, pero por falta de costumbre le dio un tirón en el esternón y anda fastidiado el hombre) y le transmites mis saludos a Sara Fénix Black!), a Narua Black (ya verás como reacciona en el próximo, ya, jajaja) y a Mileryth. No, Voldemort está mas o menos como al principio de la saga, medio fantasmal. Vamos, que puede volver pero no en este fic, xD

Por cierto he escrito mal Gryffindor un montón de veces. Me han dicho que los Sly a veces les llaman Griffindork para insultarles y supongo que me hice un lío... 

22. UNOS QUE SE VAN... 

Jessica luchó por contener las lágrimas. Estaba feliz de que sus padres por fin hubiesen podido conocer Hogwarts, y comprendiesen un poco más el mundo en el que vivía su hija, pero le dolía no poder compartirlo con ellos. Les acompañó hasta el tren, y volvió dando un largo paseo, evitando los muros de Hogwarts hasta que no tuvo más remedio que entrar. El día estaba nublado y gris, y ella tenía que preparar las clases de la semana. Se limpió la cara, y se encerró en su despacho durante toda la mañana.

A la hora del almuerzo, había tomado una decisión. Cuando vio que Snape no estaba allí y sintió un dolor agudo supo que hacía bien. Tenía que irse de Hogwarts cuanto antes. No estaba cualificada para ser profesora, no si Severus Snape estaba cerca. Y tenía que hacerlo ya. Antes de que Dumbledore descubriera que desde que realizó el hechizo Transmutare, muchas cosas habían cambiado... sus poderes habían aumentado... pero había perdido el control sobre sus reacciones; su sangre parecía hervir al más mínimo comentario. Se preguntó si se debía a que ahora llevaba la sangre de Snape. La sangre de Snape... el pensamiento hizo que algo se removiese en su estómago. _Tengo que marcharme hoy mismo._

Era gracioso pensar que tal vez el mal genio de Snape no era una cuestión de carácter, se dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Rápidamente empaquetó sus cosas y escribió una carta de renuncia a Dumbledore, junto con otra más personal en la que les pedía disculpas a él y a Minerva. Pero se olvidaba de algo. Hizo llamar a Dobby y le susurró unas palabras al oído. El elfo se negó, asustado, pero tras dos pares de calcetines y una declaración de buenas intenciones, consiguió que Dobby cogiese un pequeño bote y desapareciese con él. 

Salió de la habitación, envuelta en su capa, con la carta en la mano, rumbo al despacho del director... o a la lechucería, dependía de si su coraje de Gryffindor decidía estar a la altura o no. De pronto, una mano la agarró bruscamente, y se sumió en la oscuridad. 

* * *

- Harry, déjalo. ¿No ves que es de la profesora Twilinger?

- Oh, vamos, Hermione. A lo mejor es importante, es para el director.

- Pues entonces llevémosela a Dumbledore. 

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo, chicos?

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore, señor!- Harry se sintió pillado en falta

- ¿Si?- les miró por encima de sus anteojos.

- Hemos encontrado esto en el suelo... íbamos a llevárselo a su despacho

Dumbledore puso cara de escepticismo y cogió la carta. La miró como si pudiese ver a través del sobre, y sonrió ampliamente. 

- Creo que esto ya no será necesario- dijo, y sonriendo despistadamente esta vez la tiró al aire y se marchó.

Antes de que cualquiera de los tres, Ron, Harry o  Hermione, pudiesen cogerla, la carta había ardido completamente.

* * *

Jesse no gritó. Ya sabía que gritar no era una buena idea. Sintió como que le estiraban de las piernas y de los brazos. Creía saber que alguien había utilizado un traslador para ¿para qué? Para secuestrarla, porque eso es lo que era, agarrar a alguien y llevarlo aun sitio sin su permiso, ¿no?

Se quedó de helada cuando al parar la sensación la mano la obligó a girarse y se encontró frente a frente con un Snape muy enfadado, sosteniendo una pequeña daga.


	11. parte 11

Amsp14: estoy avergonzada... espero que esto sirva. : - ))) 

Yuna Aoki: no... matar no!!! Que he subido otro rápido... 

Narua Black: nada de sadomasoquismo de momento... pero oye, todo es empezar jajaja.

Tonks: hola!!! Hombre, Dumbledore no sería tan... digo yo! :-)

Gracias por seguir dejando reviews... 

23. ...Y OTROS QUE SE QUEDAN

Jessica se echó a temblar. Se apoyó en la estantería cercana, temiendo que las rodillas no la sostuvieran. Por un segundo tuvo miedo de Snape, miedo de verdad. 

Sacó la varita, y se preparó. 

Sabía que era inútil enfrentarse al profesor Snape. Probablemente, acabarían ambos muertos en una lucha de poder. Su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad. Pero también sus hormonas lo hacían. La verdad es que todo su cuerpo respondía ante la tenebrosa presencia del mago. No sabiendo a cual de sus instintos ceder, Jessica bajó la varita lentamente.

Él parecía furioso.

- ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?

Sus ojos echaban fuego.

- Dime, ¿Qué crees que hacías, mandando a ese elfo a mis habitaciones? ¿Qué hacías tú con esto?

Uy, uy, uy. Jesse se quedó muda. No debía haber confiado en Dobby. Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, tras el enfrentamiento con Voldemort, ella se había curado más rápido que Snape, porque el veneno había actuado menos tiempo en su cuerpo. Se había sentado junto a él, y había pasado horas muertas esperando que se despertase. Pero no había despertado, y Jesse se fue junto a sus padres. En el último instante, presa de mil sentimientos diferentes y contradictorios, no pudo controlar un arrebato y le cortó un mechón de pelo. Era un arma muy poderosa en la magia, pero no lo había hecho pensando en eso. Pensaba más bien en el vudú muggle, en el que se usaban para los maleficios. Sin embargo, lo que ella tenía en mente era algo ligeramente distinto... no pensaba llevarlo a cabo, pero los cabellos eran una seguridad. La seguridad de que Snape la amaría algún día, aunque fuera bajo los efectos de una poción ilegal... Al final había ganado el sentido común y había decidido devolvérselo a su dueño. 

Se sonrojó.

- ¿Por qué tenías esto?- dijo con voz cortante

- Te los corté mientras estabas en la enfermería.- Uy,uy, uy.

- ¿Qué tipo de bruja loca eres? No sé si pretendías matarme, pero por si acaso te diré que ahora eso te pone en peligro a ti también, hasta que estudiemos un poco más esta nueva situación- siseó.

Jesse no entendía que es lo que le ponía tan furioso. Pero ella empezaba a encenderse; no estaba de humor para aguantarle tonterías.

- Estoy harta de ti, Severus Snape,- dijo, clavándole su dedo índice en el pecho. Se alegró al descubrir que él se sobresaltaba ante el pequeño roce de contacto- no tengo la culpa de que duermas en sábanas de esparto o lo que sea que te provoque ese mal humor. Cuando llegué aquí, esperaba un comentario agradable de recibimiento, y ¿sabes qué? Que sigo esperando.

- Me halagas- se burló él, sin sonreír, con la furia aún en sus ojos. 

Jesse levantó la varita, y Snape la agarró por la muñeca y se la retorció.

- Me haces daño, Snape

Pero él no la soltó. Intentó zafarse, pero el maldito Snape tenía mucha, mucha fuerza, y ahora la retenía con las dos manos. Se giró hasta quedar totalmente frente a él, y por un segundo estuvo a punto de golpearle, pero entonces él la agarró más fuerte y ¿qué? ¡qué! ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿la estaba besando?

Se quedó quieta, dejó de intentar escapar y abrió los ojos como platos. Por mucho que había querido que ese momento llegara, nunca pensó que fuera a suceder de verdad, sin pociones, sin hechizos. De pronto, él paró, y ella se dio cuenta de que su reacción no había sido lo que se dice esperanzadora. Bueno ¿y qué? Más que besarla él la había atacado ¿no?

Durante un segundo, sus ojos se habían cerrado mecánicamente, pero cuando la sorpresa le hizo abrirlos se encontró con las pupilas negras de Snape, que refulgían de forma extraña, más abismales que nunca. Se hubiera perdido en sus ojos, pero bruscamente él se retiró; estaba rígido y distante, aunque por un momento, Jesse leyó en sus movimientos una cierta vergüenza. Probablemente era la primera vez en años que el profesor dejaba al descubierto cualquier tipo de sentimientos. 

_Bueno, que sufra_. Pero no, Jesse no podía aguantar ver cómo se ponía tenso; no quería que embotellase otra vez todo lo que tanto le había costado sacar a flote. ¿Debía acercarse hacia él y demostrarle que era correspondido? O puede que se lo estuviese imaginando todo, y él sólo la hubiese besado por la proximidad, por el calor del momento... bueno, Jesse nunca había sido una persona que reflexionara mucho antes de actuar. Para algo existía el arrepentimiento. 

- Perdona- dijo una voz que mostraba ningún tipo de emoción. –Eso ha sido una tontería imperdonable. Estoy cansado, han pasado muchas cosas. Si me disculpas...

Ah, no. No se iba a librar tan fácil. No pensaba dejarlo solo allí abajo...

Se acercó a él. Se había inclinado sobre su mesa de trabajo y garabateaba algo con la pluma. No levantó la cabeza cuando oyó sus pasos.

- Severus.

- Tengo trabajo, Jessica. 

Jessica. ¿Era eso un avance o un retroceso?

Snape estaba indignado. ¿Qué demonios pretendía ella cortándole el pelo? Probablemente, algún tipo de maldición, alguna venganza por sus comentarios. Normalmente no hubiese dejado que le irritase tanto. No quiso reconocerlo, pero la verdad es que se sentía herido. Ella quería hacerle daño. O tal vez burlarse de él, o sacar ventajas de su apariencia (si eso era posible), con una poción multijugos. Pensó sólo que era una ira perfectamente justificada, y olvidando sus conocimientos de espía, actuó siguiendo su primer impulso.

La cogió justo a tiempo. La agarró en el pasillo, y tomó el translador que llevaba consigo, una pequeña daga que había acondicionado para la tarea. Quería hablar con ella sin que les vigilasen, pero desde luego que no tenía la intención de pedírselo por las buenas. 

Se encaró con Jesse, y forcejearon. Le pareció ver algo en sus ojos, y la tomó por el brazo. Tan cerca, no pudo evitar que su perfume llegara hasta él. Perfume hecho por ella misma. Claro. Como no. Y por debajo de eso, simplemente ella. Severus Snape, el hombre imperturbable, no pudo contenerse. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía a nadie tan próximo, pero no era sólo eso. Nunca se había sentido como cuando Jesse estaba cerca suyo. La tenía en la cabeza en cada momento, y se estaba volviendo loco. Necesitaba volver a tener todo bajo control. Luchó contra sus impulsos, pero al final, se inclinó, y la besó con furia. 

Ella no respondió. Sus ojos se encontraron un segundo y entonces el se apartó, y trató de reponerse, y fingir una entereza que no sentía. 

- Perdona- logró articular, esperando que su voz no transmitiese su dolor. Le salió una voz ronca, por la rabia y el deseo contenido –Eso ha sido una tontería imperdonable. Estoy cansado, han pasado muchas cosas. Si me disculpas...

Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido de pensar que ella no rechazaría cualquier acercamiento. Era de naturaleza agradable, no como él, y eso era todo. Lo había malinterpretado. Se maldijo por lo bajo. Cómo iba ella a querer... besarle. 

Y ahora no se iba. Lo llamó por su nombre, y él intentó que se fuera. Tenía miedo de echarse a temblar si no se marchaba.

Entonces, por fin, la miró con dureza, y ella tomó su cara con la mano y fijó la vista en él. Snape apartó la mirada.

Jessica suspiró. _Cabezota... Tendrá que ser por las malas_. Sonrió maliciosamente. Se puso ligeramente de puntillas, y pasó su mano por el cuello del profesor. Sintió que este sufría una ligera sacudida. _Bien_. Bajó la vista hacia ella, y Jesse aprovechó para besarle.

Esta vez fue él quien tardo unos segundos en reaccionar; pero apenas fue un instante. Comenzó a devolverle el beso con furia, con avidez, casi haciéndole daño. A Jessica le daba igual. Habría tiempo para ser más dulces. Ahora sólo había urgencia, la dolorosa necesidad de sentir su piel contra la de ella. Ni siquiera ella se había imaginado que sus sentimientos pudiesen llevarla a ese abismo frente al que se encontraba ahora.

Ni siquiera pensaron en la cama, sino que cayeron en el suelo, inconscientes incluso de la habitación a su alrededor. Se quitaron la ropa rápidamente el uno al otro, ayudándose con algo de torpeza; ella se sorprendió al sentir las manos de él tan suaves en su piel, y tan diestras, y pronto los dos estaban hechos una maraña en el suelo, luchando furiosamente, piel contra piel. Sintió la lengua de él bajar hasta su ombligo, y se estremeció; a partir de ese momento, perdió toda noción del tiempo y el espacio.

En algún momento, él la había tomado en brazos y la había llevado a la cama. Lo último que recordaba era que se había quedando dormida intentando taparse con el edredón, decorado en verde y plata.

PROXIMO CAPÍTULO, C"MO ES DESPERTARSE CON EL PROFESOR DE POCIONES MÁS ODIADO DEL COLEGIO!!! JAJAJA.


	12. parte 12

Hola! Ya solo queda el último capítulo, que es más que nada, una formalidad... pero bueno. Lo pondré el viernes en cuanto suspenda mi examen... en fin

Saiko Katsuka: muchas gracias!!! Me alegro, aunque te habrá costado, porque ha quedado más largo de lo que pretendía!

Yuna Aoki: bueno. Más. No sé porque lo prolongo. Bueno, sí lo sé. Un besote!

Amsp14: estaba releyendo el capítulo y dije... oye, esto se repite! Jajaja, y eso que lo había escrito yo, jjaja. A mí tb me pasó. Claro que tiene su corazoncito, mujer! Y esta lleno de amor por mí... jajaja. No, que ya sé que no me lo consentís...

Barbiblack: hola! Me alegró mucho tu review! Y tb q te guste.

Susy Snape Malfoy: exámenes –escalofrío, escalofrío...- en fin.....no quiero hablar de eso. Ugggggghh.... jajaja. Un besote y suerte con las notas! Ughhhhhhh

Sara fénix Black: gracias por las dos reviews!!! Dobby nunca ha sido muy espabilado verdad? Mira que dejar q Snape le pille con algo tan delicado!

Antíope Black: lo sé... pero ya que se ponen a ello, no??? Si lo retardo más, se de alguien que va a matarme...

DESPERTAR

Con las primeras luces que se colaron por las ventanas, Jesse abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el pelo negro despeinado de Snape contrastando con su piel. Sonrió. Sentía la respiración de Snape muy cerca, y no dejaba de recordar escenas de la noche anterior, cuando no habían tenido la necesidad de decirse ni una palabra. Sonrió más aún al pensar en la agradable sensación de recorrer su cuerpo con los labios, y cómo él, inexplicablemente, había pensado que esto le resultaría repugnante. Tal vez no esperase verla allí por la mañana. Qué demonios, le daba igual. Quería quedarse. Snape dormía vuelto hacia el otro lado. Se quedó quieta, simplemente disfrutando de la inquietante sensación de velocidad en su estómago.

Snape sintió un cambio, a pesar de que ella no se había movido siquiera, y despertó lentamente. Ignoraba porqué, pero no quería estar despierto. Era algo que había soñado. Había dormido de un tirón y había soñado algo... una sensación de bienestar, de calma, de calidez... de refugio, de la que no quería salir. Estaba desorientado, y asustado ante esta novedad. Entonces un montón de sensaciones se agolparon en su cabeza; besos en su piel, como agua en tierra seca, caricias... y todo lo demás. Y se quedo quieto, muy quieto. Tenía miedo de que al girarse, ella no siguiese allí; porque se había marchado o porque nunca había estado, y todo había sido un sueño. Y no quería que esa extraña y nueva sensación en su estómago parase nunca. No se atrevía a moverse, apenas a respirar, hasta que una algo suave le hizo cosquillas en la cara, y entonces la sensación en su estómago creció y estuvo a punto de hacerle estallar de _felicidad_. Era un sentimiento nuevo- había experimentado muchas cosas, pero no recordaba la felicidad. Ni siquiera con... bueno, pero eso era diferente. Nunca sintió nada por ella. Fue pura conveniencia de los dos.

A pesar del roce, se imaginó mil veces que ella no estaría allí devolviéndole la mirada cuando abriese los ojos; estaba acostumbrado al dolor. Se escondería en sus mazmorras, en sus clases, en sus pociones. Eso se le daba bien. Pero ¿y si es cierto? ¿Y si ella está aquí, en tu cama? ¿Y si todo fue real, y aún así, ella no se ha ido? Y eso casi le daba más miedo.

Abrió los ojos.

- Buenos días...- lo saludó ella, sonriendo. Él aún estaba aterrado, temiendo hacer o decir algo que pudiese hacerla desaparecer. Porque estaba allí, de verdad, y tenía sus brazos alrededor de él, ahora. Se estremeció, y no fue capaz de decir nada, o de hacer ningún gesto. Enterró la cabeza en el cuello de ella, mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora. Ella pasó sus dedos por entre su pelo, como él mismo solía hacer, pero provocando una reacción... bastante diferente.

- Severus.- él levanto la vista ante su tono preocupado- ¿te encuentras bien?

- Necesito un café- _buena respuesta, si señor. Diez puntos de Slytherin por idiota._

Por toda respuesta ella rió.

- Sí, creo que yo también.

Conjuró dos tazas. Él fijó la vista en la suya y bebió a sorbos el café solo y sin azúcar.

Un último intento, se dijo ella.

- ¿Severus, quieres que me vaya?

Por fin, el pareció reaccionar.

- ¿No quieres irte?

- ¿Yo?

- Pensé que debía darte la oportunidad, que a lo mejor te habías arrepentido.

Ella le miró como hubiese mirado a Voldemort vestido con una falda y un gorro de borla.

- Severus, ¿qué estás diciendo?

- No lo sé. Ayer casi te ataqué.

Jesse bufó y Snape prefirió callarse sin terminar la frase. Por una vez, estaba acobardado. Es más, estaba asustado como nunca antes. No tenía ni idea de lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. La verdad es que no tenía ningún problema en manejar ingredientes mortales, pero cuestiones emocionales... no. Bebió el resto de su café y sintió la cafeína reconfortarle. Dejó la taza y se decidió a mirarla.

Jesse había esperado pacientemente. Estaba entre dolida y divertida. No todos los días se despertaba en la cama, desnuda, junto al hombre del que se había enamorado, su antiguo profesor (de hecho no hacía tanto), más conocido como vampiro, bastardo, cretino y otros apelativos igualmente cariñosos. Ah... espera a que se lo cuente a los chicos... Y además, este le decía amablemente a ver si quería irse.

Le obligó a mirarla de frente. Merlín, esos ojos hacían que su garganta se secase de repente.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Y de pronto él se dio cuenta de lo que sus palabras implicaban.

- ¡No!. No- dijo más despacio.- No. Quiero que te quedes. Es sólo que no sabía si tú querías quedarte.

- Vamos, Profesor Snape...- se burló ella- ¿vas a decirme que no te habías dado cuenta de nada?

- ¿Darme cuenta?

- ¡Minerva tenía razón!

- ¿Minerva? No te entiendo.- por lo visto eso lo sacaba de quicio. Había empezado de nuevo a fruncir el ceño.

Snape era plenamente consciente de que estaba enfocando todo el asunto de la peor forma posible. Pero de pronto, una luz se encendió en su cabeza. Le pareció que ella daba a entender que realmente quería despertarse allí, con él, recostada contra su pecho, con su brazo, con su brazo marcado e indigno de ella rodeándola. ¿Había entendido bien? No lo merecía. ¿Qué había hecho él para ganarse algo como ella?

Pero recordó como ella lo había besado, acariciado y tocado la noche anterior, sin ningún signo de repulsa o temor. Hacía mucho que ningún ser humano se acercaba tanto a él. Se sintió sobrecogido y decidió tomar las riendas de la estúpida conversación.

- Jesse...- eso fue todo lo que pudo murmurar, y se encontró abrazándola de pronto. Ella le pasó suavemente la mano por la espalda, y él sintió un agradable escalofrío bajar por su columna. Era tan maravilloso sentirse envuelto en ella.

- Snape, creí que cuando aquel día me marche del aula de pociones dando un portazo lo había dejado claro.

- Siempre pensé que te gustaba el cretino de McRoy. Oí como se lo decías a tu amiga una noche.

- ¿A mi amiga? ¿Qué oíste exactamente?

Ella estalló en carcajadas al oír su relato y Snape cerró los ojos. No le importaba que se riera de él. No recordaba sentirse tan ligero y tan bien. Podía perderse en su risa, en su olor, en su pelo... no recordaba mañanas al lado de otras mujeres que rieran como ella.

- Oh, Snape, ¡hablaba de ti! Estaba desesperada. No podía creer que acabase de enamorarme del profesor más cruel que nunca ha existido...no sabía como decírselo a mis amigos.

- ¿Te... tú te habías enamorado de mí? ¿Desde cuando?

- No estoy segura... ¿qué pasa?- Snape parecía absolutamente desolado, con la cabeza entre las manos.

- ¡¿Y no podías haberme dado alguna señal?! - Dijo con exasperación

- ¿Más señales aún? ¡Pero si parecía un semáforo!

- ¿Un qué?- pero daba igual. Jesse estaba sonrojada por la extraña discusión que sostenían, y él no pudo aguantar más.

Esta vez ella no se sobresaltó cuando se acercó, y juntó sus labios con los de Snape.

- Me he estado consumiendo todo este tiempo, y tú tan cerca... – dijo de nuevo con esa voz ronca.

No estaba seguro de haberlo dicho en voz alta. La tomó por el cuello y se tumbó sobre ella.  Se quedó totalmente quieto mirando su pelo extendido sobre las sábanas blancas de su cama, y la recordó de nuevo corriendo por la clase. Quién iba a decir... bien, la vida daba extrañas vueltas.

Se inclinó para besarla, esta vez suavemente, rozando apenas sus labios con la lengua; un beso dulce, algo sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que uno de los dos participantes era Severus Snape.

Los primeros indicios de barba debían asomar a su rostro, porque Jesse sintió que le raspaba un poco. No le importó, lo encontró muy sensual. Y de pronto, se sintió de nuevo envuelta en una nube y se olvidó del mundo a su alrededor.

- Severus

- Mmmm?

- Tenemos clase... tengo que ir a cambiarme.

- ¿Qué hora es?- la verdad es que le daba igual. Por primera vez en su vida le daban igual los estúpidos Gryffindor, Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw, y hasta los Slytherin. Especialmente los Slytherin. Hubiese podido ponerse a cantar (algo que Severus Snape nunca jamás había hecho), porque Jesse estaba allí, con él, y le quería... a alguien como él... su mera presencia le hacía sentirse más limpio y más ligero de lo que se había sentido en años.

- Aún podemos llegar a desayunar.

Él la retuvo un poco más, agarrándola por la cintura, y riendo, ella escapó.

Se encontraron en el comedor. Bien, pensó Jesse. ¿Cómo debo llevar esta situación? Si es por él, siempre estaremos viéndonos en secreto. Así que cuando lo vio entrar y sentarse a su lado, se aproximó a él y le dio un pequeño beso, pero no tan pequeño como para que pasase desapercibido. Dumbledore y Minerva sonrieron ampliamente, y un murmullo recorrió el comedor. ¿Cómo podía la profesora más encantadora del colegio acercarse y... y por Merlín, besar a Snape?

¿Y porqué Snape no se levantaba hecho una furia, sino que... sonreía?

¿Snape, sonriendo?


	13. última parte

HORROR Y VITUPERIO! Jajaja. El viernes se me estropeó el ordenador… estoy en la uni, y echo de menos ff! Aquí esta el final, siento haber tardado, pero los problemas técnicos me superan…

NARUA BLACK: ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EL CAPÍTULO DE RODILLAS IMPLORANDO TU PERD"N… lo siento!!! Más horror! Que le has hecho a mi ordenador? Te regalo el capítulo. No te enfades... Un besote!

Guerraypaz: hola otra vez! No importa que no hayas dejado, lo que importa es que te guste!

Sara Fénix Black: hola! A ver si el final no os decepciona… (es un poco simple). Ahora voy a ponerme al dia con todas las historias que tengo a medias, que me habré perdido todas las actualizaciones….

Saiko Katsuka: gracias!!! Ya se acaba aquí! (Por fin, si no lo llego a terminar antes de examenes… no sé que hubiera pasado!) besos y gracias por seguirla!

Barbiblack: gracias, gracias!!! Me alegro de que te gustase!

Yuna Aoki: hola guapisima! Oye por cierto nunca te lo había dicho pero leí tu fic (el del chico de las nubes) y me encantó pero no pude poner review. El otro día me fijé que era tuyo, que no lo sabía. Me esforzaré más con el review. Será mi conexión? Bueno, eso. Para cuando un fic de los Potter?

Antíope Black: buah! Te imaginas la cara de los pobres chavales? Se les cortó la digestión fijo! Secuela? Muchisimas gracias de verdad… iiiiih!:-)))) que las musas te lo paguen con mucha inspiración…

Tonks: me alegro!!! Porque es mucho más fácil escribir cuando no lo va a leer nadie! En serio! Siento haber tardado, pero es mi ordenador que es una kk… muchísimas muchísimas gracias!!!

Mileryth: jajaja. Pobre Snape… trompetas? Las del juicio final lo menos! Gracias!!

Amps14: ya te digo. Desgraciadamente no me identifico con Jesse, pero me gustaría… aunque si lo miras bien tengo mala leche, pero… asi que estoy pensando en autoponerme en el fic y robarle al hombre jajaja. Yo si que estoy celosa! Muchas gracias!

25. ¿Y FUERON FELICES Y COMIERON PERDICES?

- Debo reconocer que a veces sabes ser más cruel que yo...

Jessica se sobresaltó al oír la voz detrás suyo. Se encontró al profesor de pociones mirándola con una ceja levantada apoyado en la pared. Parecía divertido, no enfadado. Mejor para ella, que se había esperado una discusión interminable. Gracias a Merlín que no le había conocido mejor hasta ahora. Si cuando era su alumna lo hubiese visto así... Era casi enfermizo encontrarlo tan... ¡sexy!

Snape no estaba enfadado. La verdad es que había estado a punto de estarlo, cuando ella lo había besado en público, pero el daño estaba hecho, y además, eso solo quería decir una cosa: ella no se avergonzaba, y quería que los demás lo supieran... en cualquier momento iba a empezar a flotar... y entonces chocó contra un muro de dura realidad. Decidió que tenía que parar aquello antes de que todo se le fuese de las manos. Tenía que pararlo, por el bien de ambos, pero especialmente por el de ella.

- Jessica, tenemos que hablar.

Ella asintió con recelo, y la sonrisa se le borró de golpe. Sin duda era peculiar cómo tres palabras tan simples podían tener un significado tan devastador en ambos mundos.

- Esto no va a salir bien.

Ella asintió con rabia.

- ¿Y porqué no va a salir bien, Profesor Snape?

Él parpadeó; no le había llamado profesor desde que realmente era su profesor. Había que reconocer que era mucho más gracioso… excitante así, recordando lo curioso de su situación, pero no le gustaban las otras implicaciones. Ni la cara que ella tenía. Suspiró.

- Jessica... mira, me alegro de todo lo que ha pasado, no me malinterpretes- maldita sea, no sabía decir lo que era tan fácil en su mente: que el era un bastardo y ella no se lo merecía, no merecía compartir la oscuridad en la que él vivía- pero no voy a cambiar. Voy a seguir siendo el mismo cretino cruel que he sido hasta ahora.

- Bueno, es así como me gustas.

- Y además, no me conoces de verdad... yo... mi pasado... no sabes todo lo que he hecho.

- Eras un mortífago. Puedo imaginármelo.

- No, no puedes- dijo con amargura.- he...

- ¿Qué, Snape? ¿Has matado, torturado, violado? ¿Qué has hecho?

Él bajo la vista. Cuando era ella la que hacía las acusaciones era peor que cuando las hacía Fudge.

- Puedo asumirlo, Snape. Fue tu pasado. Te conozco ahora, y sé que lo estás pagando. Nunca volverías a eso. Ese no eres tú.

- Pero sí, Jessica, si fui yo.

Ella habló con rabia

- ¿No vas a perdonártelo nunca?

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Si tú no te lo perdonas, entonces nunca tendremos una oportunidad.

- Lo sé. Y desearía que todo fuera diferente, pero... – se encogió de hombros.

- Está bien. Como tú quieras.

Jessica se giró, y él podría haber jurado que le estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo. Se quedó allí plantado, sólo, preguntándose si había hecho bien. Si rechazar la que probablemente sería su única oportunidad de que alguien tan extraordinario perdonase sus pecados era la opción correcta. Pero claro que lo era, no podía mezclar a Jesse en su mundo. Se las había arreglado para estropear otra cosa buena. Definitivamente, iba a batir un record.

Con el pelo rojo revoloteando detrás de sí, Jesse recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts, furiosa. Se había olvidado ya de su maleta hecha, de su renuncia...

Dumbledore la abordó cerca de sus habitaciones.

- Jessica, creo que esto es tuyo.

Y le tendió un sobre. Ella se sonrojó. Era su carta de despedida.

- Yo...

- Ábrela.

- Pero Dumbledore...

Él sonrió.

- Vamos...

La abrió y se dio cuenta de su error. No era su carta, era... ¿una invitación? Para el Profesor Severus Snape y la Profesora Jessica Twilinger...

- Es una pequeña ceremonia que Minerva y yo queremos realizar hace años...

- ¿Una ceremonia?

- Sí, una pequeña formalidad...

- ¡Oh, Albus!

El director se sonrojó.

- Bueno, me gustaría que le hicieses llegar la noticia al Profesor Snape... si no te importa, claro.

- Bueno, en realidad...

- Oh, ya sé que eres muy temperamental, Jessica, pero después de todo, eres una Gryffindor, ¿no?- y se marchó, llevándose algo a la boca y poniendo una mueca de asco de pronto. – Excrementos- le oyó quejarse Jesse a lo lejos, escupiendo algo.

¿Era una Gryffindor? Pues claro. Y un Gryffindor actúa con determinación y no se rinde. Este Dumbledore... se dio la vuelta en redondo y se dirigió a la clase de pociones. Allí encontró a Snape, sentado mirando fijamente la madera de roble de la mesa.

Se levantó al verla entrar.

- Jessica...- dijo con sorpresa

- Me da igual lo que digas.

Y le besó, ante la estupefacción de los estudiantes que entraban en el aula, especialmente de Potter, Granger, Weasley y Malfoy, que no pudieron evitar una mueca de desagrado.

- Cinco puntos menos para el primero que haga un comentario.- sise

Jesse rió y sostuvo la mirada de Snape, que le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Bien. _Ya era hora de que pusiese en práctica un poco de mi persuasión…_ No podía dejar que Snape la apartase de su vida, cuando la necesitaba tanto como ella a él.

_Te quiero_, pens

- Yo también te quiero- susurró él en su oreja.

Ella se sorprendió pero no dejó que su sorpresa fuera visible. Bien, algo más a descubrir de Severus Snape… sus dotes de lector de mente. Que, por cierto, podía haber utilizado antes…

Se dirigió a su clase y Snape la miró salir por la puerta, embelesado. ¿Le estaba dando la vida otra oportunidad?

Esta vez, no pensaba equivocarse. Sonri y después miró a la clase.

- Señorita Granger ¿cómo tengo que decirle que deje que el señor Longbotton provoque sus propios desastres?

**FIN**

N/A: con el final quiero decir que si, son felices, pero snape es el mismo bastardo de siempre!!!

Os echaré de menos!!!


End file.
